Viral Plans
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Continuation of Search for Answers. Join the people of Rhea as they went out to find a virus that was said in history to be the deadly.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Several Destruction**

I am Alouette Ceil Warren. I am the reploid that people kept after me. However, most were the cause of my own mother trying to hide passwords within me. Though I ended up getting someone else in danger. Though the years has passed and Aile, my sister, tried to perform her acrobat tricks. I joined her on several ones.

My mother had named me after the reploid Alouette and give me the name Ceil as a middle name because of the human scientist who did miracles to Earth. Though my last name is not Warren but that is because Aile's family adopted me and I have that last name.

Years ago I had fallen in love with a reploid name Vent. Funny thing is that he is the trapeze son at the time. Though after being in the troupe for so long and the maverick outbreaks that destroyed everything. My sister and I thought we are the only ones living. However, I found out we were wrong. Vent survived. He was surprised and fell in love with me. I fell in love back. Soon when people started to capture me, Vent hide me and kept me away. The last time I saw him was in Callisto. We kissed goodbye. After that I do not know.

I do help Rhea Space Colony out, however, I am doing my own searching. Searching for Vent Sale Vaughn. He is still out there and I need to know where. Even if it means I stayed and wait for him in Callisto or travel around space for him. My heart is waiting for him and him only. Few couples have reminded me the love I had with Vent. Some like Leviathan and Harpuia reminded me how I was pestering Vent to come with me to see the sunset. However, this is how life is and this is how it goes for me. I hope that Vent is out there waiting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A friend appears.**

"Dang a bounty that is a bust," said Arwen as she had her gun near her side at Zeus Space Colony.

"Heh! Having a tough luck on slippery Joe," said a reploid in the darkness looking at Arwen.

"Yeah! No wonder they called him slippery Joe. He finds a way to escape when I got him cornered," said Arwen.

"Ah! He won't get caught anytime soon. Though I have a bounty up for those who want to get him. A humanoid won't be a problem. He his normally at Adromeda Space Colony. Though he can be tough but I think you can handle it," said the reploid.

"How much is for his bounty?" asked Arwen. The reploid smirked and looked at Arwen.

"That depends. If you bring him dead, you are rewarded more than when you brought him back living," said the reploid. Arwen smirked as she got ready to leave and take that bounty on. She then looked at the reploid.

"Thanks I will bring him back alive if I can," said Arwen as she left. The reploid smirked as he looked at Arwen.

"Soon you will be the one who will be dead as well as that humanoid," chuckled the reploid as Arwen was no where to be found. Arwen got on her space craft and head to Adromeda Space Colony. She then looked at her radar and saw bunch of people firing at her.

"Aw isn't this nice a firing welcome party. Oh well time to show the true firepower," said Arwen, "Password Sequence, Alpha Morphus Engage. MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL A! MEGAMERGE!!" Arwen transform into her armor and smiled.

"Intruder alert. Commencing fire power on Female," said a bunch of mechanaloids. Arwen smiled.

"Time to go for my bounty," said Arwen as she blasted the mechanaloids with her homing shots. Then she went from that to her laser shots. When she was done she looked around and de-merge.

"It should be here," thought Arwen as she saw a dark skin humanoid. Arwen smiled as it is the guy. She then chase him until he was trapped.

"Wow. You run fast for being a booty," said Arwen. The guy turned around and Arwen looked at him surprised. The dark skin guy has a white lab coat and a familiar face.

"If you value your dear life I would have asked you to get out of here. Then again you went all this trouble to get me I will returned the favor," said the guy. Arwen now know for sure who is this guy.

"FAKE VARIOUS ACTIVATE! MEGASYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL Z! MEGAMERGE!!" shouted the guy as his skin turned from dark to light his hair is blonde and he had every feature like Zero.

"Leave now or you will not get hurt," said the guy. Arwen smiled at the guy as she kept her gun with her.

"NO can do. I-" said Arwen as a fire shot came and almost hit her. The guy pushed her out of the way and have his Z-saber up.

"Dang! I missed the bounty hunter but she is the closest thing we can get to get to you. And she would have been nice to have dead," said the reploid as he reveal himself as a green armor cobra like reploid.

"So you tried to get me killed well that is nothing new to me. Though I am going to pull a Slippery Joe now," said Arwen as she threw a flash bomb on the ground. The cobra reploid eyes were in pain. Arwen grabbed the Zero look alike and lead him out of there.

"I can take care of myself," said the guy who Arwen smiled at him. She then looked as the reploid was no where in sight.

"If I know I would have meet you again Rondae I wouldn't have expected that it would be when I am working as a hunter," said Arwen. The guy looked at Arwen with few blinks.

"Wait, you know my name and yet I have never met you before," said Rondae. Arwen smiled.

"Well besides I change clothes. You probably do not remember me at all now from my looks. I am Arwen Weil," said Arwen. Rondae looked at Arwen.

"What are you doing here? Did I say-" said Rondae as Arwen interrupted him looked at her.

"Right now what you say was a long time ago. I am 17 years old going on 18 and Jean is 19 being on her 20's. She did told me when she crash landed on Earth about the biometals being destroyed by the dark goddess and reploids that Guess send out," said Arwen.

"You know about that much. I guess I am wrong now," said Rondae as he saw Arwen more grown up than the last time he saw her.

"And besides. I do not have a biometal anymore. Since mine was destroyed for a cost of my own life. Jean is the same," said Arwen.

"Most of everyone's was. The previous was destroyed that way. The new generation supposed to picked it up but instead the powers are lost," said Rondae. Arwen smiled.

"Not really. You know the capsules that Priestess was saying she was guarding," said Arwen.

"Yeah. What about those capsules," said Rondae. Arwen smiled as she knew this would shock Rondae.

"They are the legendary reploids, X, Zero, Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Axl," said Arwen. Rondae eyes widen.

"You mean that they are the reploids of legend that we heard about?" asked Rondae.

"The very same. I found out they were the biometal. Model Z was Zero, Model X was X and so on," said Arwen.

"So that is what happened. That is why the biometals do not function too well anymore," said Rondae.

"However, the pass codes work. We found out about the pass codes and know how to use it on the right timing," said Arwen.

"Very well then show me of this pass code," said Rondae. Arwen smiled as she knew it would be a matter of time they will be caught.

"Password Sequence Alpha Morphus, Engage. MEGASYSTEM ONLINE MODEL A MEGAMERGE!" shouted Arwen as she is on her armor again. Rondae looked at Arwen as she has her Model A armor.

"You…" said Rondae as he was speechless. Arwen looked at the reploid cobra and started to fire on it.

"WHAT! ANOTHER ONE," shouted the reploid. Arwen smiled as she kept homing on him.

"I said I was going to get my booty alive. Then again you tried to kill me then I return the favor," said Arwen as she kept firing at him and soon the reploid lost sight of Arwen for the fact she was behind him. She finished up with a homing shot which destroyed that reploid into bits.

"NOO!!! VERN HELP ME!!!" shouted the reploid as he explode into two. Rondae was injured more and Arwen got him.

"I am going to speed dash to my ship and from there I am going to take you where you can get treated," said Arwen. Rondae looked at Arwen as how much she grew and he fainted from the mechanical arm malfunction and sparking.

"Aww. Man you need it more than I thought," said Arwen as she flew in her space craft to the nearest Space Station which happened to be Rhea.

"Arwen to Rhea. Come in Rhea," said Arwen on her radio. Someone picked it up as Arwen smiled.

"This is Rhea. I hear you Arwen," said a females voice as the picture shows a girl in purple hair and her eyes change color at will. Her uniform is of pink color which means she comes from Callisto.

"Lavender, I am asking permission to board. I have a person that Priestess would love to meet as well few others. It is an old friend of mine that need medical treatment," said Arwen.

"Of course I will have dock 5 ready," said Lavender. Arwen smiled as she landed on the docking bay. The docking bay closed up as she de-merge.

"Who is it?" asked Priestess as she saw Arwen landed and heard the news. Arwen came out and held Rondae. Priestess saw the person.

"His mechanical arm is malfunctioning. We need to get him to the infirmary fast," said Priestess as she got Rondae to the medical ward. Athena saw Arwen racing in with Priestess and saw the dark skin man being lied down in the table.

"I need few things. I want to make sure his mechanical arm is ok," said Priestess. Athena handed them to her.

"I am going to make a phone call and hopefully he remembers the person," said Arwen.

"Go ahead. We will be busy here fixing his arm," said Priestess. Arwen nodded and left to the command center.

"Can I make a phone call to Giro Express on Orbit Space Colony," said Arwen. Lavender smiled at Arwen.

"Sure thing," said Lavender as she got it connected to Orbit Space Colony. Jean picked up as Arwen expected.

"Giro Express Orbit Division. How may I help you?" asked Jean. Arwen knew Jean would say that line every time she is in the hour of her working time.

"Jean it is me Arwen. I want you to come down to Rhea Space Colony when you finish working," said Arwen.

"Hey Arwen. Well today I have 2 minutes until closing time but what is the rush all of a sudden," said Jean.

"I found someone during my bounty hunting. And you should come here. He will look familiar to us," said Arwen.

"I do not like playing guessing games why don't tell me straight," said Jean. Arwen smiled.

"If I tell you that I found him on Adromeda with Giro Express uniform on, would you know who it is especially when he wears red," said Arwen. Jean sounded shocked on the other end.

"I am closing early and heading there right away," said Jean as she hangs up. Arwen sighed as she looked at Lavender.

"Lavender we will have one more that may need permission to dock. Just call me when she is ready to dock," said Arwen.

"Yes ma'am," said Lavender as Arwen walked down the medical ward seeing a red sign says emergency care.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Clues**

Priestess have started to look around data of the reploids that died before Model W and studied about the pseudoroids that died. She kept typing as fast and hard and found a horrible connection. It was a system that she thought her father have buried all these years. She got all of the information and found one name kept popping up. 'Vern' she sighed as she kept researching it. However she did not last long at the computer.

"This is Orion Space Colony. We are having trou….," said a voice as the guardians and Rhea heard the distress call.

"Rhea to Orion come in Orion," said Lavender. Thor came out and called the base over at Orion.

"Guardians to Orion come in Orion," said Thor as he tried. Thor sighed as he knew that trouble can lie around.

"Well it seems that-" said Cassandra as she saw Thor leaving in a hurry. She then followed him.

"Cassandra I am heading to my colony. I recommend you stay here. Your weapon can ended up destroying the colony and I do not want that right now," said Thor. Cassandra smirked.

"Oh I see how it is. You can bag on me but when it comes to your colony, you shut me down," said Cassandra, "Well I am coming whether you like it or not." Thor sighed as he know that it spells disaster anyways.

"Fine you can come. Just make sure that you are ready for anything that may come to you," said Thor. Athena walked with the two.

"I do think that I can be an assistance to you," said Athena. Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, X, Zero, Axl and Omega joined up. The group left to find out the distress call. Meanwhile… A girl wearing pink also have purple hair but mid length which it is shorter than Lavender. She has almost an exact identical uniform and look like Lavender. The girl came walking down and found Lavender.

"Hey Sis. How are you?" asked Lavender. The girl sat down as she looked at Lavender.

"Fine, I brought you some coffee. You and I are working overtime today," said the girl.

"Thanks Violet," said Lavender as she takes a sip of her coffee. She sat it down and looked at the screen.

"So how is it going Sis," said the girl as she sat down to the computer next to Lavender.

"Orion sent a distress call and few people are in a mission right now," said Lavender as she kept her eyes on the monitor and talk to her sister.

"Oh I see. Commander Alouette have left with Commander Aile to a personal mission and have us deal with these people here," said Violet.

"True but I do not blame her. She have been frantically have us trying to find him as she tried to hide from the people who wants to pick her brains out," said Lavender.

"Yeah. Now they are gone she is safe to do whatever she wanted. I do think finding her love one is a good idea," said Violet.

"I know. It took us years to find out we both are sisters and to find out that we as he claims it," said Violet.

"That is true. But we showed him that day who he mess with. And to tell you the truth. I am glad I do found out we both are siblings. Now we can see the world with the perspective of our lives with our foster parents," said Lavender.

"Yeah that is true," said Violet as she got another distress call, "Huh another one. I get this one."

"This is Corona Space Colony…." said the voice as another jammed signal. Violet turned to the computer.

"Rhea to Corona come in Corona," said Violet as she now have trouble. Another team was sent out. Darkona, Sky, Coretha, Terra, Kira, Lotus, Priestess, Magician, Rider, and Strider went together to find the distress signal on Corona. A girl walked in with bagels as she had her set of coffee. She wore the same uniform as the sisters but her hair is blue and short than the two. She also had brown eyes and her skin is light complex.

"Violet, Lavender, you both should try the bagels. It is good," said the girl as she gave the two siblings a bagel.

"Thanks," said Violet and Lavender at the same time as they take a bite and sip their coffee.

"Another set of overtime I see," said the girl. The two sister were busy typing and talking to people on the other line.

"Daisy. Can you get that other signal we have picked up. We are kind of busy with people and distress calls," said Violet. The girl sighed as she got her communicator on.

"This is Rhea," said Daisy. The voice sound wicked on the other line as Daisy froze still.

"You thought you are smart little girl. However, that colony will not save you now. Time is running out and you only have the guardians and dark goddess to save you. But they do not know what lurks around when I can destroy them before they come and get me," said the voice.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" shouted Daisy as the two sisters looked at Daisy. They patch their link to hear what Daisy heard.

"Such a naïve child. You think the world will be saved. You should know better. I left a present for you. You should know where it is at as I know where you are," said the voice.

"I am pinpointing where the person is at," said Lavender as she type the computer and looked white after she saw it. She pulled out her gun as she stayed near Daisy.

"Come on out you coward," said Violet as she saw the location of the person who sent that disturbing call. Daisy did not move at all. Violet have her gun out.

"We are warning you," said Lavender as Daisy started to cry. Violet shot few rounds as she heard some noise coming from Daisy's desk as if someone was underneath. The guy laughed at the intercom.

"You two have poor aim. It makes it easier to get you both as well," said the voice as the communications locked out. Lavender and Violet looked at Daisy who is frozen still.

"Iris and Alia can you both take our place for now. We have to help Daisy out who scared her half to death," said Violet.

"Ok we will," said Alia. Daisy pulled out a disk as she is in tears. Lavender and Violet looked at the disk.

"I would know who gave her that disk. We can do two things let Commander Leila looked at it or we looked at it ourselves," said Lavender.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Alia. Iris looked in shocked as they looked at the two sisters.

"Someone snuck in here and use Daisy-" said Violet as Iris looked at Daisy who is still not moving.

"I see what happened. Go ahead and try to comfort her. If anything she should be close with friends," said Iris.

"Thank you Iris and you too Alia to cover our shift for a while," said Lavender. Alia smiled.

"Wait until Athena or Priestess comes back. They will check on Daisy's condition for you," said Alia.

"We will. Just right now that guy may still be on board. Keep your guard up ok," said Violet.

"We understand," said Iris as the two started back on the computers navigating the groups who went to the two colonies.

"Come on lets get Daisy to her room," said Lavender. The two carried Daisy as they got to her room. Everything looked blank in the room. No mirror, no plants, no decorations, not even a picture of her family.

"Daisy," said Violet as she sat Daisy on her down on her bed. Daisy still did not move as Lavender observe everything in her room. It looked blank. No decorations on her blanket or even the sheets. The entire room looks plain. Daisy started to have tears coming down and looked at Lavender and Violet. Daisy started to speak in a weird language that Lavender and Violet could not understand.

"!*!(*$) !)($*$! ){:"??:}{(&^(!)!)," said Daisy. The language was not of any of the languages that anybody could speak of that they know.

"It is ok Daisy it is ok," said Lavender as Daisy was in tears as she hugged Violet as she still crying.

"(_($(! !_))$(!*{}":?," said Daisy. The others looked at her as she still welling in tears.

"I am sorry Daisy," said Violet as she hugged Daisy still. Lavender sighed as she looked around the room.

"Is there anything you want Daisy," said Lavender. Daisy did not answer as Violet did instead.

"Give her the special salad we have made for her and the berry juice as well," said Violet.

"Ok I will bring it," said Lavender as she left. Lavender left the room and screamed. Daisy looked in fear as Violet got her gun out. Rondae came out of the hospital room where Arwen and Jean were sleeping in to watch him. Sardine followed the scream. The two could not find Lavender anywhere.

"Where is that person who screams and where are they?" thought Sardine as Rondae stopped as well as Sardine. The two looked at the transporter as they tried to picked out where is she went.

"Sardine to Commander Leila. A stowaway had snuck in and take one of our navigators. Lavender Wilds," said Sardine.

"I know I tried to pinpoint of everything that is going on. So far we had false alarms as well now we had two distress calls that are not really distress calls. Someone is ins-" said Commander Leila as a communication went off.

"I know you are wondering why that navigator with the long purple hair. Well she is an easy target like her sibling and their friend. However, that person know me better. Tell her she better help me or her friend will be the one who will die," said the voice as the communication disconnected.

"Alia can you pinpoint that location?" asked Sardine. Alia replied back to Sardine in a serious tone.

"Negative. Iris and I tried but we lost him after he teleported out of Rhea. He must of cloaked himself outside but inside he is plain as day. I do not understand how that could happen or if it can be possible," said Alia.

"It is possible but, in a way it isn't. Something about this person brings up questions. And now I am again pass my exceeded time again," thought Sardine.

"I never heard that happening. Especially on Pseudoroids, reploids, or even humanoids like myself," said Rondae.

"It is beyond explanation. We need to find out more clues about it if we could get Lavender back," said Sardine.

"Oh what do you mean," said Rondae. Sardine explain a project that long time ago someone conducting but never really finished.

"A time travel device. That sounds lunacy to me," said Rondae. Sardine sighed as he looked at him.

"In a sense it does but we do not know for sure. Something like that can either affect our lives for better or worse depends where they went," said Sardine as he and Rondae went to Commander Leila's room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Priestess Memories**

Priestess came back and went to research everything she was doing before. The others do not know why she is doing this but they do not bother her. Trance came into the medical ward and found Priestess on the computer researching.

"Are you researching on scriptures?" asked Trance. Priestess sighed as she looked at Trance.

"No I am trying to find clues about the reploids and pseudoroids of the past that the other fought when Model W and Master Thomas was at large," said Priestess.

"But that ended that right?" asked Trance. Priestess sighed as she still looked down.

"I have a feeling that someone uses my father's technology to resurrected those reploids and pseudoroids," said Priestess.

"Wait a priest uses technology?" asked Trance as Priestess shakes her head and sighed.

"No my creator. I consider him as a father. He is a scientist. And a great one if he is recognized that," said Priestess.

"Oh I did not know that," said Trance. Priestess then looked at Trance and sighed as she went to the computer.

"My father was in a revolutionary breakthrough with resurrecting cyber elves into reploids. His first test was the biometals and manage to do so," said Priestess as Axl heard this and was near a wall. A mysterious shadow recorded and viewed what Priestess conversation with Trance on the monitor.

"Why did he do that?" asked Trance. Axl tried listened to the conversation as he does not know everyone was watching him as well.

"He done that to protect the passwords from being used by Model W and awaken it. He had his method to stop it. My father knew about Master Thomas and the power he wanted with Model W. Model W got the best of him as he fell victim the first time. The second time he tried to destroy it but the mavericks kept coming and almost killed him. He knew he did not have much to live for when he tried to stop Model W and he also tried to stop the viroid project," said Priestess.

"Wait a minute he was part of the viroid project," said Trance in shock. Priestess nodded and sighed.

"He was. He was the first experiment. When he started he was just a young scientist trying to make a living. He found the project and worked on it at first. When he asked for the cure they laughed at him. Then he found out they make it as a weapon. He then tried to find a way to shut it down until a group caught him first. They strapped him down as he was the first reploid experiment they did. He saw what it have done to humans and thought the humans were volunteers. When he found out differ, he tried to change his morals of the place. Several times he tried to sabotage the experiment. Since he become the experiment he tried to kill himself. Every time he successfully did, they revived him back before he become a cyber elf. My father told he that he tried to find ways to stop the experiment and most of the time he fails which causes his insanity. The only thing he did what he thought was the right thing is to make the biometals into reploids. At first he failed, but he then went a different route, use Mother Elf and see if she can be a reploid. He kept his research and finally got Mother Elf into a reploid. Then he kept going with his research. He then succeeded making reploids out of the biometals. But when he had done that, majority of the powers of the biometals were gone and only a small fracture of the powers stayed as well the passwords to awaken Model W. He found out that part is in vain. Then he got a Model W fracture which leads him to one of the cores. From that his insanity went even more and transformed Model W into a reploid that people feared the most. Dr. Weil. If it wasn't him doing that we probably will never knew the origins of the biometals and who they were in the past. However, my father's insanity has caused him his life which what he wanted," said Priestess.

"Why he wanted to kill himself the other times?" asked Trance. Priestess sighed as she looked at the data.

"Every resurrection they put the viroid on him to see how long he would die with the viroid. They kept doing that until the viroid manage to kill him eventually. However, the last resurrection he gave up. Though he build me to protect the capsules and he wanted to take all of his research with him to the grave. When he had done that he left me one thing for me to remember him as he did died by the viroid. The people came and found more interesting things about the viroid and one person left the documents behind and I took it. For years I have been researching to make a cure and found several ways to control them and then when I helped Terra I found the cure. Though I put it under my father's name for the fact he was the original scientist that was part of that project," said Priestess.

"I see. So his mentality was corrupted in the begin with but Model W made it worse and now he is retired… I am sorry about that," said Trance.

"I am fine with him gone although in the end he got his wish of destroying the viroids. Now I have feared that his researched was taken out of his memory chip and extracted into data files," said Priestess. Axl saw the shadow smirking and then show its form outside of the camera. Trance and Priestess looked at the guy in blue, green, and red armor with hazel eyes and brown hair and light complex skin.

"Aww… Isn't it a touching story. However, miss Priestess. You are wrong. There is no one who have done that. 200 years ago I hacked his computer and found it. I copied his files that way. He did not know about that and neither did you until now. Whoops! Oh well what can you do. Lecture me about it is wrong to do so. You can't especially when Dr. Scorpio is dead. Wait is his full name is Dr. Eugene Scorpio," said the guy. Trance has his plasma gun out and have it pointed to the guy.

"Who are you?" asked Trance. The guy smiled as he looked at Priestess and then at Trance.

"I am Vern. Or soon to be a time god," said Vern. Priestess was ready to fight if he started to attack.

"Claiming something like that is a sin. Especially when you have no proof of that," said Priestess as he was behind Priestess less than a split second.

"Oh but I am. See I can get anything I wanted and I am willing to take it. Like I did with the Lavender girl. Though I had more fun playing hide and seek and mess with that Daisy girl. Though you guys are too serious too many times," said Vern.

"Why do you want to resurrected those reploids of the past and take Lavender with you?" asked Trance.

"Why? Why? Oh that is so simple. See I wanted a girl for the longest time but what I had was her sister and well it did not give me that same spunk like she had. Though I take her creation, and now take someone she does not know. I know she wanted to get that person back she has to be mine but then again her sister has a way showing up and ruin my fun," said Vern, "Though I wanted to have a little fun. See I speed up Sigma's progress and controlled Guess when he does not know that I did. However, his poor mind is not a ruler type but more of a negotiator and peacemaker. That is why Cephalic was the nice place to go out of the three tyrants who ruled the space colonies. However, when Model A Megaman destroyed the first and a few others destroyed the other, Sigma will be having too much problems so I helped in the side lines. However, Master Thomas and the Model W's were more interesting to watch. So I did not do anything and watch that. But I know it will not last so I went back to do what I do best. Cause trouble for all of you. If you are wondering I can spread the virus to any station. However, to make this more interesting. I am going to intervene few times just to see how powerful all of you guys are," said Vern.

"You are sick man," said Trance. Vern had a smile wide from ear to ear when he heard that.

"Why thank you. Though I am a reploid now. So feel free to try to hurt me," said Vern. Trance fired one shot and Vern was behind Trance.

"Nice try but I can hurt you faster. But why kill you or even hurt you when I can let someone else do that for me," said Vern as Axl got a target to Vern on the head. Vern disappear and was next to Axl. The bullet passed Trance and hit the edge of the computer.

"You saw me the whole time. I see why someone want to use your DNA though I am ashamed they did not copied all of your abilities," said Vern as he disappeared as Axl again shot one round and missed his target. The bullet went and hit the wall. Priestess looked at Axl in shocked. She was frozen.

"Dang it. He moved to fast," said Axl. Trance sighed as he looked at Axl and then at Priestess.

"I do not know how he done that but right now I am alright. You did not hit me," said Trance. Axl looked at Priestess.

"I know I should not been snooping around like I did. But I have to say this right now. I am sorry I have doubted your father. I have jumped into conclusions to fast on that one and thought he would destroy the world. However, now I understand his situation a little bit but won't go that far anymore," said Axl. Priestess stood there crying as she do not know what to do. Trance saw something and was in shock.

"Axl, many people have saw you snooping here as someone recorded here and blast it. That means more people do not have to snoop to find this information since it is blasted. Take priestess out of the room while I tried to disconnect this thing," said Trance. Axl did as Priestess was still in tears. Meanwhile… Terra paced back and forth as Kira looked pissed.

"So her father did that. Boy I wish I had found him and have him meet my saber," said Kira as she hacked few things.

"Taking out on the offspring is not the best solution," said Lotus, "It is not the-" Kira finished slashed another object.

"True she did not do anything to us but our parents her father did something to our parents," said Kira.

"Not true," said Arwen as she walked in. Kira looked at Arwen as she held a sandwich.

"Ok then what do you think about all this especially you must heard it," said Kira to Arwen.

"True her father had resurrected our fathers. However, if he didn't we would not be here. I know he was with CROSHA at the time she reigned. However, he did not died from CROSHA. However, he was tortured. The tortured she did to him only wished death faster. He thought she would killed him but never did. He goes to insane people hoping he can die that way. Instead they tortured him. He took my brother for the fact he was told to if not he would get tortured. To avoid the torture and tried to die, he did what he can. He sometimes killed himself. Every time he did several people fixed him up. And did something to him. I have seen it. I thought they were part of CROSHA and I hide. Now I know they were not. I probably would shocked them with electric element," said Arwen, "Though that man I did feel sorry. They kept rebuilding him to his original state and put those viroids on him."

"So in a sense you would do nothing about it," said Kira. Arwen sighed as she looked at her cousin.

"He was just doing things what he thought was right at first. But he more focus doing other people's bidding to do something right. I would not blame him too much but I think his morals were damaged and he did look sad every time I saw him," said Arwen.

"I see. He was just mixed up. I guess I should not have been thinking what he had done wrong but his situation," said Kira.

"Right now I am worried about Priestess. People who know her father may go after her. She may hurt or even dead," said Terra.

"She is right. We may not know how others reacted here. All we do know that other people will not like the idea," said Lotus. Meanwhile… Fefnir sighed as he sat down next to Athena. Leviathan held her halberd and looked sad. Harpuia was next to her as he sighed. Phantom and Strider was next to each other. Iris looked down as she saw her hand folding. Zero was next to Iris as Ceil was on the other side looking down. X and Alia sat next to each other but X looked sad as Alia sat down looking sad as well.

"Well, that is something. A guy who resurrected people and thought by killing himself," said Rider as she walked and saw the group in silence and Omega was behind her.

"Can you just stop talking," said Omega as he did not want to hear it as he saw the others who shared his pain as Magician followed him.

"Are you all thinking about the message?" asked Magician. Leviathan was to quiet even for Magician.

"We heard the message and we all had in some one point or another have thought he tried to hurt the law. However, we were judging him wrong," said Leviathan.

"I know about that. However, if anyone of us were in that situation we may handle it no different," said Rider, "I know that because being part of something that you do not want is hard especially to ones mind."

"In a sense you are right Rider," said Phantom then looked at X. X looked at Rider and he sighed.

"Is it right for us even to kill a person who wanted to be killed but ended up living anyways?" asked X. Rider looked at him.

"It is different from Sigma. Sigma kept resurrecting and wanting to kill us not kill himself," said Zero.

"I think that most of us would have been in that situation would handle it differently. Though I do think that some may have done what he did or some may did some other way," said Iris, "No matter what we think now it is in the past. He is dead."

"That is true. However, his daughter Priestess, I do not know how she felt right now," said Leviathan as the group still looked sad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: On Call and Priestess Gone**

Priestess was in her room cannot believe what just happened. Few people walked around and just passed by her room. Then the alarm system went off.

"Attention, Attention all personnel we have a colony that have been attacked by viruses. Technicians be on the computers and everyone else head for the Artemis Space Colony. Guardians there give further instructions," said Violet on the intercom. Many people have raced around as Priestess got up and looked at the group who just arrived.

"Athena, you and Priestess can choose which of the two who can stay and the other goes to this mission," said Commander Leila.

"I will go," said Priestess. Athena looked at Priestess as she still looked sad. Athena felt concerned with Priestess.

"Priestess are you sure?" asked Athena. Priestess nodded as she looked at Athena with her normal serious look.

"I can't let my sadness run my life. If anything we need to know what his plans are up to. I would like to help," said Priestess.

"Very well then priestess, this is the mission. We gathered up any information about the virus that was ancient that survives up here in space. However, we all know the vaccines for it. Though the actual virus is still out there and we have to be cautious about it. Cyber elves may ended up losing their lives to vaccine the problem. Though I do not want them to do that," said Commander Leila as Athena went back to the medical room.

"I am the main vaccine program. I can do what I can as both Iris, and Mother Elf," said Iris.

"I know that Iris that is why I am sending you. However, I do not know what the mavericks are going to act if it is any differ from Model W controlling or not. We are going to monitor those activities very closely. If anything, Priestess will be on call so make sure that if you are injured," said Commander Leila as she got interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Commander Leila. I never thought it would be a privilege to see you out," said someone in the shadows. Axl got his gun out as he was ready to shoot.

"Just who are you?" asked Commander Leila as she have her mini gun out. The shadows swivel around Axl as Axl waits until he is solid to shoot.

"Ah I see you remember me well gunner," said the shadow. Axl still waits for him to solidified.

"Vern. You are the one who is behind this and still managed to get in here," said Axl.

"On the contrary. I see that the Daughter of Scorpio is coming as well. Though I never thought she will become a priestess. Then again I can change all of that for her," said Vern as he still in the shadows.

"It is impossible-" said Priestess as Vern swivel to her. He then shadowed around her in a bubble.

"It is possible. Once you find the power of lust it is all over for your priesthood. I know too well and that is why I say it is possible," said Vern. Priestess stood still as she then shocked him he flew back as he smiled.

"A feisty little priestess are we. I like feisty. Tell you what. If you do not want your priestess to be captured too bring me the lady I wanted," said Vern as he disappears in an evil laugh. Priestess then looked horrified but then clenched her fist.

"The nerve of him. I can't believe he done that," said Arwen. Priestess looked down with few tears coming down.

"He is going to pay. Maybe not by me but he is going to pay," said Priestess as she started to glow red. Kira moved out of the way as well as Terra.

"Oh dear Priestess finally snapped," said Terra as Priestess warped out of there. Terra looked at Priestess in shock.

"Ok it is the first time I am chasing after her. Normally it is the other way around," said Terra.

"Well then lets bring her back then," said Kira. Lotus nodded as X, Zero, Axl followed the three girls to Artemis Space Colony. Iris followed as well as Arwen.

"Ok I do not see why you are coming with us to this mission," said Kira to Arwen. Arwen smiled.

"Hey I have a mission on my own. I have do mines here while I am at it. I will join up with all of you when I am done," said Arwen as she took off. The others found the mavericks but with Priestess berserk mode she is in. The mavericks were being killed from left to right. Priestess left a blood bath of all the mechanaloids and maverick reploids along the way.

"Whoa, was I was this bad when I went berserk?" asked Terra. The others looked at Terra in an evil glare.

"No you happened make Axl to lose his gun. Almost chopped off Zero's arm along with X buster gun and several times tried to kill me," said Kira. Terra sweat dropped.

"Eheh, I should learned to calm down more often," said Terra. Lotus sighed she looked at Terra.

"You can smell anyone distinct correct?" asked Lotus. Terra looked at Lotus as if that was a dumb question.

"I know where you getting this and yes I can find her scent. She is this way," said Terra. Everyone followed Terra as she came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Axl. Everyone looked at Axl as if the tension was not bad enough. Axl then quiet his mouth.

"Great she teleported. I hate when she does that. Then again that what saves her from me," said Terra.

"So another words you lost her scent," said Axl. Terra sighed as she then touch the ground. After few seconds she bolted fast. Everyone else started to chase after her. She got to a point where Priestess is exhausted as she and a pseudoroid was fighting. Priestess won. However, Vern popped up and takes Priestess and drops off Lavender. The group saw Lavender as she looked scared.

"I just exchange her for the feisty Priestess. This one is more submissive," said Vern as Lavender was still shaken.

"Though I still want my girl I wanted however, none of you brought her with you so I will find out from a different approach," said Vern as he left.

"Dang it," said Terra. Lavender still looked shaken as she still kept her eyes on the group.

"Come on we need to take Lavender back," said X. Terra sniffed the air as she had her eyes turned blood red then her normal color.

"I have his scent. He cannot escape from me now," said Terra as she have a sadistic smile as she held her scythe. She saw all the marks that Vern did to Lavender as she was still shaken.

"What on earth?" said Axl as Lavender could not move. Lotus grabbed Lavender and sighed.

"Come on we need to head back to base. From there we could find Priestess better," said Lotus.

"Well we need to tell Arwen that we left back to Rhea," said X. Kira sighed as she looked at the group.

"I already done that. I even told her what happened. She just finished her quest as well and tried to head back there. I promised her that I give her the full details," said Kira.

"Ok then you can fill her about what happened while the rest of us are going to figure out where is Priestess," said Terra. The others looked at Terra.

"Hey I know she kept something away from people but would you blame her," said Terra.

"What else can she keep away besides that both of you can called on Shadow Devil," said Kira.

"Well there is those two other forms she have that we cannot explain. If she have those then she will be fine," said Terra.

"Oh those. Yeah she and the rest of us still do not know what those suits are and why only her can use it," said Kira.

"For right now, we better head on back," said Terra as the others did. Meanwhile… Vern came out of the shadows as Priestess was still knocking him from left to right. Vern kept on smiling as he finally pinned down Priestess. Priestess tried to fight back as he smiled.

"You are getting feistier by the minute. I love that on a woman. And now it is time for me to break your priestess hood priestess," said Vern. Priestess kept on fighting back but then stopped. She could not move at all as she felt heavy and tired. She then fell asleep in a dark slumber. Inside her mind, Shadow Devil want out to kill Vern but instead his powers are draining by the second from Priestess being near Vern.

"NO!!! YOU STOP!!! I WILL GET YOU IF THAT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!" shouted Shadow Devil as he completely no longer at Priestess body and de-merge out of Priestess and fully have full control of Terra. Shadow Devil lost that control and now woken up from Terra. Meanwhile… Terra was on mid-ways on her way back when everyone heard a strange noise. They turned around and looked at Terra as she is now Shadow Devil. Kira looked at the creature.

"Shadow Devil. How I thought Terra cannot summoned you without Priestess near by," said Kira as she have her saber ready. Shadow Devil wrote something on the computer as it was trying to communicate that way.

"I wanted to help. The person named Vern is hurting Priestess thus force me to de-merge out of Priestess. Currently whatever power I have is only on Terra. However, with my limited of power, I can only managed to make Terra go berserk. Other than that I have little control now. If Priestess continues to have this kind of treatment I am afraid of her life might be in trouble. Then again I am in trouble of being non-existing. I need her to be back with Terra once more for my existence, " said Iris.

"No way, for that but we will try to save Priestess. You know where she is hidden right," said Kira. Shadow Devil dissipated and went back to Terra.

"Ouch warn me next time when you do that," said Terra. Kira sighed as she looked at Terra.

"Did he answer me?" asked Kira. Terra sighed as she looked at Kira with a frown on her face.

"He did and there is no way we can get to her any other way than follow Vern's leads. He knows where she is but he cannot reach her anymore and getting there only have to get Vern to do something or visibly show himself," said Terra.

"That does not help at all How are we supposed to do that," said Kira. Terra sighed as she looked at Kira.

"That I do not know but as far as right now. We better get back to the colony. We better devise a plan soon," said Terra. Kira nodded as the others left the two behind. Kira and Terra finally made it to the ship as Terra fell down asleep and Kira went to Arwen to give her the details. Meanwhile… Violet went to her sister's room as Daisy and Violet looked at Lavender who is still in shock.

"Lavender??? Do you remember when Roy came around and asked me out? I remember what he said to you that day. You told him to take care of me because of what Nick had done to both of us. The same day Ralph came and asked you out? I still remember the spark Ralph had given you. It was something that only two people would have. The same feeling Roy have given me," said Violet.

"Ralph… He died in the maverick raid. He protected me and I could not do anything but stand there," said Lavender as she started to well in tears.

"I know. Roy was there. We lost the people we cared about the most. Though they both have not died out of our hearts. Keep thinking of Ralph and believe me you would," said Violet as Lavender hugged Violet as she now crying.

"I wished he was there with me. I wished he protected me again from the pains I am receiving," said Lavender. Daisy sighed.

"I go to get some food. We can eat and share what we can," said Daisy as she left. Violet looked at Lavender.

"Sis… You were trying to protect all of us and for that you have made Ralph happy as well as the others who has been hurt," said Violet as Lavender only curled up at Violet as she could not held a grip any longer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Priestess Bells**

Vern kept Priestess for a long while and now she is completely motionless. He then turned quite upset that she does not fight him back. He then frown at her as he hit her and she did nothing back.

"I gave you lust and you just stood there like nothing. Bah! I think I should take you back. You are no longer fun. But I do sensed another girl who is more feisty than you ever be. I might as well take her," said Vern as Priestess stood there motionless. When Vern left, Priestess bells glow and revert to two people. A girl in pink and white armor with a glaive that has a pink pole like her armor. Light Complex skin in a way she looked like Athena with hair color and eye color. Another person had orange hair like Axl and almost the same suit as him only difference is that the other person is gray and purple instead of gray and black. The other person had light complex skin and blue eyes.

"Man is it time for us to get out of hiding suga," said the purple and gray reploid. The other sighed.

"I do not know Alana. All I know that something happened and we do not know what is going on anymore," said the pink reploid with the glaive in hand. Alana walked up to Priestess.

"Hey suga, it is ok. You are alright," said Alana to Priestess. Priestess did not move as she started to cry. Alana looked at Priestess.

"Hey Chrono can you tell what is wrong with her," said Alana. The pink reploid looked at Alana.

"Fine," said Chrono as she touched Priestess head as the three had a flashback of what happened.

"_Priestess you will be fine. I know your father did not meant any harm. It just he was in a situation that I cannot even imagine anyone can be," said Terra, "I know I have seen my parents died before my eyes. Try to be strong keep your head up. Besides revenge is not the way. I know because my father did tell me that vengeance only grew the heart heavy. Keep a smile up and keep a positive moment."_

"_Everybody heard about my father and what he done. I am not sure what they think of me being created by him," said Priestess._

"_And so what. Mary helped to create you as well. You are bound to have both personalities if not one," said Arwen, "Heck I do have both of my parents. Well Omega is not my dad but I still have his personality. We have a bit of our ancestors personality as well. It does not matter if one person did bad. I know because my ancestor was Master Albert."_

"_I see. They cannot judge me by my father. They judge me by me. Not who I was created by," said Priestess._

"_Besides. If we have done that we are no better than the demons in your scriptures," said Terra. Priestess looked at Terra._

"_You read my scriptures?" asked Priestess to Terra. Terra smiled as she looked at Priestess._

"_Hey I remember them by heart. Every priest kept telling me those scriptures over and over again. If I did not read it at least once, I will be thinking that I am free to do whatever I want sinfully," said Terra._

"_I see," said Priestess as the flashbacks change scenes to Priestess went berserk and Vern caught her._

"_Ah! The feisty priestess. I see you broke one commandment. I shall not kill. Then again you have a pretty good wrath going on. I might give another commandment to break," said Vern as Priestess throw beads that explodes. Vern knocked backwards as he smiled._

"_You are very feisty let me take you away from here so I can give you lust for that," said Vern as he shadowed her to the place as the flashbacks ended._

"He has awaken suga. That is not good. I see why she is in that state. Any woman who fight against him would be in that result," said Alana.

"If so he may go and find my sister if this keeps up. I know that she knew where my sister is at," said Chrono.

"So we are fully awaken then, suga," said Alana. Chrono sighed as she knew that the barrier to hold Vern did not last long.

"He might have done something to keep him out of that barrier. When he sensed my sister in a capsule, he would kill us. I do not know how he is awaken and out this time," said Chrono.

"So we are back at business suga," said Alana. Chrono sighed as she knew this day would come.

"I am afraid so," said Chrono. The two disappeared and went to Priestess inside as bells as Vern came back with Terra.

"Still my Athena has not come out yet. I know she is there but every time I tried to find her, she is in a place where I can not home into her," said Vern with a frown, "Still I am taking off my relieved on these girls. I may check back on the priestess to see if she is still her self again." Terra had red glowing eyes as Vern smiled as Terra was in killing mode now. He warped Priestess as Priestess got up and ran from the room she was in. She wasted her barrier as Chrono and Alana helped out as well.

"Suga, I think we have to do something about Vern. We both know that his powers will increase if he ever found your sister and do what he did to you," said Alana to Chrono.

"I am preventing that from ever happening. If anything, I want him to keep focus on me and forget my sister. I know from the start he wanted my sister. However, the swapping clothes for the day did some good for her. I was taken and she was spared. If she was taken she would be in a world of mental problems. She would be the same and I would be in pain," said Chrono. Priestess was in a halt where she was at a cliff. Priestess cried for a second then jumped. Harpuia saw the falling person and flew up there. When he caught her, he saw who it was.

"Harpuia to Rhea, I found Priestess but no sign of Terra," said Harpuia. The other side sighed.

"Ok teleport her back. We might have to examine her a bit," said Alia on the other end. Harpuia nodded and flew to the closest transerver and teleported back with Priestess. Everyone looked at Priestess as she had her pink hair that was pinned back with two chop sticks is all flowing down. Her chop sticks are missing as her body shows signs of markings of her being in a situation like Lavender. They have noticed her beads are gone as well. Kira and Lotus went to see Priestess as she was staring at them both showing no sign of life in her eyes.

"She had the same eyes as Lavender. However, if Terra was right that means Shadow Devil is no longer using Priestess," said Kira as the two see Priestess twitch her arms.

"No I have seen worse. Lavender is motionless and Priestess not. Lets take her to her room as we have Athena examined her tomorrow," said Lotus.

"Yeah I guess you are right," said Kira as they took Priestess to her room. As they opened her room. There were so many religious artifacts and scriptures scattered around. The table had at least one book with many bookmarks. There were a cross and a balcony where a person can kneel towards the cross. The room may be plain but it shows signs of religious activity within the room.

"We can check on her tomorrow. Right Lavender has her normal check up," said Lotus. Kira nodded as they leave Priestess alone. Priestess got up and looked for something to kill her as she read several scriptures. She then looked up at the cross and start saying prayers toward it. The next morning, Priestess got up early in the morning and went to shower. She saw many marks on her body as she thought back what happened. She then finished her shower and put her clothes on. She then pinned her hair up with chopsticks and went back to her room and begin praying. Kira walked into Priestess room to check on her and heard Priestess praying. Kira smiled and close the door.

"Is she alright?" asked Lotus who is hanging from the ceiling. Kira smiled at Lotus who is in the ceiling.

"She is praying. I guess when anything happens that you felt bad or worthless. Go to religion for answers my sometimes help," said Kira.

"I see. So she may recover quick," said Lotus. Kira sighed as she looked at Lotus as they know it is time for Priestess to have her check up.

"We won't know for sure. However, I will tell her for the check up after she finished praying," said Kira.

"I see," said Lotus as they heard Priestess stopped praying as she walked out of the room.

"I heard you both when I was praying. I go to my check up. After that I wish not to be disturbed," said Priestess as she walked pass the two and head to the medical room. Kira and Lotus looked at each other then left. Meanwhile… Priestess kept walking until she got to the medical ward. Athena looked at Priestess as she was concerned for her.

"Priestess are you ok?" asked Athena as she is getting ready to examined her. Priestess sighed.

"Other than sadness and anger kept coming quickly," said Priestess. Athena sighed.

"I know how hard it is for some type of trouble happened for you right now. I just wished that I know a way to help you to cope with the situation," said Athena as Priestess went to her computer and kept typing. Athena looked at Priestess.

"It is better to find the truth about something than living in the world of lies. I know there is more that my father have kept from the world and someone kept finding things that he do not want people to know. Well I am going to find his things that he does not want people to know before someone did. Like how they managed to find his schematics and research of returning cyber elves into reploids," said Priestess. Athena looked at Priestess.

"Wait a minute you said Dr. Scorpio took it with him to the grave," said Athena to Priestess. Priestess looked at Athena.

"He did. However, someone hacked into his chip and took that information out of him that way," said Priestess. Athena looked horrified as Priestess kept typing.

"Priestess I am sorry," said Athena as she kept looking at Priestess who kept typing faster.

"Don't be. I should have done something like erasing his memory chip for good so that it will never be handled that way. Now I am going to find what else he was hiding and hoping that I get to it first," said Priestess. Athena looked at Priestess as she left the medical ward and sighed.

"I never thought I see someone more determine like that. I was once like that with my sister. Now, I gave up on that notion. I guess I can learn something from her. Maybe I can find a way to dig up 900 years of information of her," said Athena as she sighed and went to her room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bionic Suit**

Months has passed and Vern looked at Terra who is now motionless. He smiled at her as he touched her hair.

"You were fantastic during these months. Your abilities to find me was extraordinary. And you do remind me a female grim reaper. However, you went back to your human self after yesterday. Weak, fragile, and delicate. Did I broke you," said Vern. Terra did not move as she is motionless.

"Well lets go find someone else who can be more feisty than you. Then again I do wonder what does that Priestess is doing," said Vern as he watched Priestess. Meanwhile… Priestess went back to the laboratory at Earth finding more information that her father left behind. Then she noticed something else besides the Viroid schematics that was left to her. She opens it up.

"If anybody sees this disk that means I am not longer living. The viroids schematics I left behind is one thing that I hope for a cure. Also I feared that those people who created the Viroid may stole my work of resurrection. If so then there is something I may have hidden within the walls of my laboratory. Finding it will be a challenge. I make sure even the gods of time cannot find it," said the data disk. Priestess sighed as she knew her father left something. Then she remember something that the disk did not say. She remember what part of the place as she has a flashback.

"_Priestess my darling what are you doing here?" asked Dr. Scorpio as he wore his lab coat. Priestess looked at Dr. Scorpio._

"_Mary may told me to watch the capsules while she is resting but I was wondering what you are doing?" asked Priestess. Dr. Scorpio sighed as he looked at Priestess._

"_Making a memento for anyone who finds out if people disrespect my grave. I have to be prepared for that. I fear that people will take some knowledge from me and use it for the worst case ever. I wanted to make sure that I have preparations for those bad things to happen," said Dr. Scorpio. Priestess looked at Dr. Scorpio._

"_Meaning someone will go after your grave for information," said Priestess. He sighed._

"_Yes that is it. I hidden a bio-suit that I had made before the viroid project. It strains the user but it helped out some point in time. I copied it off of a pseudoroid who has bionic activity built in. That is how I make that suit. It can adapt to any reploids movement and power. However, I am not too sure on a human. Then again it does strains the wearer," said Dr. Scorpio._

"_I see. So you hidden that suit then," said Priestess as Dr. Scorpio shows the schematics._

"_If anything Priestess, I do hope that you do not need to wear it at all but if you ever though that something is not right and it deals with my work. Then go for the suit. It will be located in a place where I always loved," said Dr. Scorpio as the flashbacks ended._

"Place where you loved. I know where that is," thought Priestess as she left the room and head few more rooms and Vern lost her. Priestess kept following and soon reached a room where there is flowers around. Lilies, Violets, Gardenias, and other plants. Priestess smell all the different flowers and looked at a specific one. Rose. Priestess sighed.

"You are father's favorite flower. If he would have named me properly it would have been Rose," said Priestess, "Father obeyed Mary's wishes and named me Priestess." Priestess touched the flower as she started to have tears fell. She swayed her body as she had few thorns stuck on her clothes as she felt it. Priestess looked at the roses as it moved. Priestess then followed the moving thorns until she found a suit.

"Father's suit," said Priestess as she puts it on. Priestess takes off her clothes and leaves her body suit on and wears the suit. Priestess felt some type of power flowing and rapidly.

"Wha? AGGGHH!!!" screamed Priestess as the suit started to pour power into her body as her powers increased and her electrical capabilities started to increase. Priestess felt the power of the suit as she then felt the place resonating with her heart and mind. Vern finally found Priestess and then looked at her new form.

"Well, well, well. That fool did build something other than resurrecting reploids. I must say you look quite a beauty in that. I never thought the female I mess around with finally shows her floral side," said Vern. Priestess looked at him and was pissed.

"You! You have done horrible things to father and now you shall pay," said Priestess as Vern held up Terra. Terra looked frozen as he looked at her.

"For being with me several months. I think I broke her. I just gave her what I have given you. Yet she is broken very hard. Tell you what Flora. If you find my girl that I wanted for so long then I will give you her back in the state she is in. Not dead not before because I can't do that. However, it is up to you what you are going to do now," said Vern as Priestess powered herself up more and did an electrical shock. Vern tried to dodge with his time abilities as it did not work for the room. He got hit as well did Terra.

"I do not like that deal. Just give Terra back," said Priestess. Vern smiled as he got up and looked at Priestess.

"For someone who snapped back to reality. I never thought even in that form you still can be feisty as ever," said Vern as he left. Priestess tried to hit back but failed. She sighed as Vern and Terra was out of sight.

"Terra I will save you. I vow you on that," said Priestess. Priestess had a call on her intercom.

"Priestess it is me, Arwen. Aile and Alouette came back from their expedition but want you to come and help them. Athena is doing what she can to heal many of the miners but Aile and Alouette are showing us proof that something big is going to happened to the people of Callisto," said Arwen.

"I will be there. Is your spacecraft ready?" asked Priestess. Arwen sighed as she giggled at the other line.

"Yeah it is ready. Poor Luca he wanted to be back with his owner it Ganymede already," said Arwen.

"Ok well we are going over there now," said Priestess as she went on her new form to the ship. Arwen turned around and looked shocked.

"Priestess, Holy Biometal," said Arwen. Priestess looked at Arwen who is in shock.

"I will explain everything along the way," said Priestess. The dog of a boxer hound looked at Priestess and sniff at her. The plants moved and the dog ran to the temporarily dog house that Arwen set up. Arwen took off and then put the auto pilot as they were heading towards Callisto.

"Ok explain me how you got your hands on that biometal," said Arwen. Priestess sighed.

"It is a bionic suit that my father had made. He copied it off of several reploids of the past and put it together into one huge suit. However, the reploids back then that have living things on it were all either non elemental or electric. I just happened to find it. However, my father did warned about it strains the wearer. It can be fatal," said Priestess.

"I see. Well I am not going to say anything. Though it is cool you have that. It does make you look like a chosen one for a biometal that is living as well," said Arwen with a wink.

"I am surprised you do not shoot me how I look," said Priestess. Arwen smiled as she looked at Priestess.

"Heh. I would not do that. I would use the password and Model A you to death," said Arwen, "However, I know better. I know you were coming and if you were hostile you would attack me already." Priestess smiled.

"Thanks," said Priestess. Arwen smiled as the dog barked. The two looked at the screen as they see Rhea getting blown to bits.

"Arwen to Rhea come in Rhea," said Arwen. A voice can be heard in Rhea as Arwen picked up the signal.

"Arwen this is the Guardian Base of Artemis. We have a situation here. Several maverick spacecrafts just have found us. Rhea can't hold any longer. The people of Callisto will not be able to get into Rhea like this," said Sardine.

"Ok I understand. Where is Athena and the other medical team," said Arwen. Sardine sighed on the other line.

"Athena is at Callisto and the others are stuck inside," said Sardine. Priestess looked at the mini-transerver that Arwen had.

"Arwen beam me to Rhea. From there I can do something about the Mavericks who are inside," said Priestess.

"Ok got it Priestess. Go now," said Arwen. Priestess nodded and went in to Rhea. Arwen got her communicator on as she helped Priestess navigate. Priestess use her new form to killed the other mavericks as Axl and few others saw the newcomer helping them.

"Where did you come from? Well never mind that we can ask later," said Axl as he kept shooting.

"Is anyone hurt so far?" asked Priestess. Axl looked at Priestess as if she was a different person.

"I am not sure yet. Though the mavericks are all over. It will be a while for us to kill them all," said Axl. Priestess concentrated her electrical power cell and force it out as the entire colony had a power outage and the Mavericks were getting killed after the huge shockwave of electricity scrambling their circuits and almost destroyed Rhea's engine along the process. The electricity went back on as Priestess fell down and holding her side.

"Now is anyone hurt," said Priestess again. Axl looked at the damage of the mavericks.

"Whoa, talk about heavy damage. You manage to kill them all in one swoop," said Axl, "Though the best bet is to check our medical ward."

"Thanks," said Priestess as she left Axl as he looked at the reploid who left in a puzzle look.

"Hey do you know where it is?" asked Axl as he could not see the reploid who helped him. Priestess kept on running and went to the medical ward and found Rider with many people she tried to treat. She pulled out her harpoon as Priestess caught it.

"Easy I am an ally not an enemy," said Priestess. Rider looked within her visor as she smiled.

"Sorry I cannot see well. Though I sensed someone coming unfamiliar and I should not jumped into conclusions," said Rider.

"I see," said Priestess as she found several injured and few in fatal situation. Priestess walked over and healed those first.

"Oh, I did not introduce myself real well," said Rider. Priestess looked at Rider with a smile.

"Do not need to," said Priestess. Rider looked at the reploid oddly as she saw the healing process then Priestess armor did something as she felt it. It started to bind with her sensors and dissipated. Leaving Priestess in a body suit. Rider looked at her almost in shock as the camera again blasted her de-transformation.

"PRIESTESS!" shouted Rider as she reached to her. Then looked at the camera that Trance tried to fix.

"Aww. Man, I forgot that we can be heard and watched," said Rider. Priestess got up with a smile.

"Trance did not fix the problem I take it," said Priestess. Rider gave a half of a smile then looked at Priestess.

"Apparently not. Though what happened to you. I thought you were going on a little journey with Arwen on Earth," said Rider.

"Did and got the bionic suit that you just saw. Father left that suit a while back hoping that if anything happens that the suit will protect people if it comes to it," said Priestess.

"Ah! I see. Well we can really need your help. I am going to scout for more people here then we can go back to Callisto and help on the rest," said Rider as she left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Terra's Breakdown**

Priestess finished healing everyone else but becomes dead tired after that. The guardian bases also have their staff helped out as they were happy for the victory that they managed destroyed the Mavericks outside of Rhea and few people inside of Rhea finally got to their devices and attack as well. Trance smiled as he went down to see Priestess.

"Hey Priestess, you seem beat," said Trance as he still held a mini-gun that he have.

"I am fine what do you need a check up?" asked Priestess. Trance smiled at the exhausted Priestess.

"Here this is my E-Tank take it and use it well," said Trance. Priestess took the E Tank and used it. Her energy went back to normal.

"Thanks," said Priestess as she looked at Trance who is smiling as he then looked at the monitor.

"I came back to fix the problem again. Though that is a nice suit. Though I may whip out something for you to use when you are in that form if you want it," said Trance.

"That is fine," said Priestess, "I think Athena would need my help back at Callisto."

"Well do not overdo it yourself. And be careful out there. Majority of the people is down there with the exception of Iris, Alia, Lavender, Violet, and Daisy along with the other guardians who are helping out," said Trance.

"Do not worry. I will be sure that everyone returned safely," said Priestess as she again went to her armor. This time her clothes disappear as she was in a black body suit and the armor was on top. Priestess got back to Arwen's Spacecraft as they head to Callisto.

"Ok Priestess I am going to leave you here in Callisto. I meet up later after I get a bounty of this friendly guy here," said Arwen as the dog barked happily at Arwen. Priestess sighed as she got to Callisto.

"Ok Arwen let God speed with you," said Priestess. Arwen sighed as she smiled. Priestess got to the mini-transerver and head to the warp point that she saw the main damages. Aile runs and shoots at the mechanaloid that was following her and Alouette. The two have managed to dodge the mechanaloid. Priestess saved them two with her electrical attacks and the floral attacks that she had within her bionic suit. She then moved to get to the rest of the miners as they were being held. Priestess puts up a barrier and then use a mini-transerver and warped Athena, and the miners to Rhea. Leaving Fefnir, Zero, X, Leviathan, Harpuia, Kira, Lotus, Magician, Strider, Phantom, and Omega.

"Oh great an enemy," said Magician. Strider and the others looked at Priestess new form and was ready to attack when they got attack. Priestess took several hits as Vern looked at her.

"You are really annoying little flower are you?" asked Vern to Priestess. Priestess looked at Vern.

"Not as much as you taking people hostage," said Priestess. Vern looked at Priestess with a smile as everyone else looked confused.

"You still do not have my girl around here. Then again you took her away. I was going to take her home with me," said Vern.

"I do not know who you are talking about but whoever she is will not love you for what you have done," said Priestess. Vern then hits Priestess knocked out of her form and everyone now looked in shock.

"You little wrench of a religious person. I still do not know how you manage to survived me unlike your friend," said Vern as he picked up Priestess. A fire shot hits him as the others saw Alouette firing at Vern.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Alouette. Vern smirked as he looked at Alouette being his next prey. He threw Terra and tried to go after Alouette.

"ALOUETTE RUN!!!" shouted Priestess. Alouette did so as she was taken away. Priestess saw what he did and clinched her fist.

"SIS!!!" shouted Aile as she saw her sister disappeared. The others looked at Terra as she is not moving at all. Priestess walked towards Terra as she has tears after tears.

"He must of hurt her so bad that she is now in this state," said Priestess. The others looked at Priestess.

"Can you fill us in what is going on?" asked Kira. Priestess sighed as she picked up Terra and explain the rest of the way.

"So let me get this straight. He is looking for a girl who we may or may not know because he gave vivid information. He harmed females to the point where they are frozen. What did he do to them," said Kira.

"Practically, he hurt females both emotionally, physically, and mentally. I was on that category as he feed me information about something that degrades my past and my father," said Priestess.

"But what if there is nothing to degrade on. Alouette is my sister and survivor of a maverick raid like me," said Aile.

"I have been locked for so long as I heard many things about my father a side what most would called him or label him 'Maverick'," said Priestess.

"But if you know he was partially insane and that stuff you will not be so harsh on people believed he was," said Kira.

"That is true. That is why he could not broken me down to much but he did broken me down when he broke my priesthood. That part I am no longer anymore," said Priestess as she cried, "Even though I do not want him. He forced himself on me which that itself is considered a sin. All I wanted is now redemption even though I know I cannot be a priestess anymore because of that sin." Everyone else looked at Priestess as this means more to her than her own past.

"Just because you are no longer one does not mean that you cannot lecture us as one and practice your rituals," said Lotus.

"That is true. Though some are now restricted because of the sin," said Priestess. Coretha smiled as she saw Priestess in the halls with Terra.

"Hey it is not as bad Priestess. The other priest we have met done more longer and with multiple people. You however, asked for redemption. I do think that whoever is watching you will not dismiss your practice. Heck, redemption is what people needs and that second chance. You will have that chance Priestess," said Coretha as she held a dagger in her hand.

"Where were you all this time," said Kira to Coretha. Coretha smiled as she pointed towards the ceiling as Bomber was hanged with wires.

"Both him and I were fixing several areas from the previous damage. Heck if anyone can fix something temporarily until Trance figured out the camera problem it would have been me. Bomber is the guinea pig that does the labor for me," said Coretha. The others looked at Bomber as he looked at them.

"Can someone get me down from here?" asked Bomber. Coretha smiled at Bomber as he does not like that look.

"Oh no! you are not-" said Bomber as Coretha threw her daggers at Bomber. Bomber tried to move out of the way.

"Hold still so you won't get hit," said Coretha as she managed to cut the main wire as Bomber fell to the ground.

"NOT THAT WAY!" shouted Bomber as he hit's the ground. The others looked at them and continued on. Priestess sighed as she set Terra to her room. The room had many things and a personal shower.

"I leave you two be. Since you can find a way to bring her back," said Kira to Priestess as the others left for a check up. Priestess hold her hand towards Terra.

"Terra, you are safe now. I did not stop him like I promised I would but you are in good hands," said Priestess. Terra looked like she snapped and started to well in tears. She could not stop crying. Priestess hugged Terra.

"I am weak," said Terra softly. Priestess looked at Terra who is headstrong and take nothing from anyone. Priestess looked at Terra.

"You are not that weak. When I talk to you when you are human you were not weak. You cared for those around you and acted the way you want people to remind you of," said Priestess. Terra heard this information of Priestess and still holding her.

"I am fragile," said Terra softly. Priestess looked at Terra as she is not fragile as she said.

"I never saw you like that. Even in human you were tough person to get to. I have seen you go great lengths to save your two reploid comrades. You are not as fragile you think you are," said Priestess. Terra still in tears as Priestess tried to help Terra back up.

"I remember when I have a reploid body ready. You want to take your risk and become a reploid not for vengeance or for hatred. You want it because you want to help your friends. You want to change the world. You have change the world Terra. Look around you have change it just you being here," said Priestess.

"I have not. The world is still in turmoil and I have done nothing for it," said Terra "And I almost killed my friends out of my rage."

"We have our moments. You vent out more than anyone else. Heck if you did not we would be worried about you. Those things will never change within a person," said Priestess.

"I… I…" said Terra as she looked down as she knew what hurts the most of her life as a human and a reploid.

"If it deals with Derek, I know. I was with you when he cheated on you and tell you lies about it. You loved him when you were human and when you even become a reploid. That is the time when you stayed as a guardian for good. Though I know there will be someone better for you. He is out there we both know that it takes time for that," said Priestess.

"I am still-" said Terra as Lavender looked at Terra as she tried not to hide the fact she was snooping.

"You may come in if you want to," said Priestess interrupting Terra. Lavender looked at the two reploids in front of her.

"Are you saying what he says to me is not true either," said Lavender as she looked like she wanted to cry. Terra looked at Lavender.

"It is something he tried to use to control the rest of us. If you let it bother you, you will felt horrible and want the end the suffering. If you manage to ignore him and believe the positive about you, that will keep you living on regardless what truth you heard. That what makes us strong since the beginning," said Priestess.

"I see. I have to find that void. The void that only a person who can love me for," said Terra.

"I wish I can see a fortune teller right now. He told me that Ralph is alive but somewhere where I cannot see him at all," said Lavender as she sighs.

"Look for him. Keep searching until you find him. If possible hitch a ride with Arwen to find him. Even set a bounty for her to bring back alive," said Terra, "I have to be on a quest to find the person who love me for who I am."

"Thank you both. I might ended up doing so," said Lavender as she smiled out of the room.

"Athena. He is looking for Athena. Every beating he give me he keeps telling me that I can reach up to Athena," said Terra.

"Athena. There is few people who had that name. This includes Fefnir's wife as well. You still have his scent which you can track," said Priestess.

"Yes I do even though Shadow Devil is gone for good. I still have the scent and the shadow tracking abilities. Something that I thought was part of Shadow Devil not reploid body you gave me," said Terra.

"Well you are only tracking system we have and I know that somewhere he will find his girl and she might not want to be with him. I am going to check every person that is named Athena and also check the martial status of those Athena who are living. Deceased ones he will not go after. I know the Athena he wants is alive or else why would he would go after us within time," said Priestess.

"You do that and I keep a close watch. I know I will not be the same Terra as I was once was, but I am going to make sure that he pays for what he did without me trying to kill him. I have done that and all I did is feed his ambition wanting to use me even more," said Terra.

"It is wise for both of us to think that our situation is connected but we also have to worried about Alouette who is taken. If he wanted Athena whoever she is, we have to make sure that he will never find out that," said Priestess as Terra nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Alouette's Armor**

Vern had messed with Alouette for months He find it hard to get her to fight back against him.

"You are one feisty and tough reploid to crack. Though this Vent guy I kept seeing is your lover to be. Well that is interesting. You spend all your life with him. Too bad I know where he is and it is not the moon you kept searching. Though he did hide something in the Ganymede moon but for me to know what it is and where is it, that part of time I cannot control. However, he moves too much for me to follow and it looks like he is trying to kill me. How nice. If he finds out how much fun I had with you, he will die trying to get us both," said Vern. Alouette froze in fear as she cannot fight anymore. Vern looked at Alouette.

"However, you did have encounter my Athena, and it looks like that Floral Priestess is trying to stop me. However she does not know that all this time I am looking and watching her," said Vern. Meanwhile… Athena came in and looked at Priestess who is pulling every record up and narrow it down to few people.

"What more of your father's work?" asked Athena. Priestess stopped and looked at Athena.

"No a clue that sinner who kidnapped Terra, Lavender, Alouette, and myself. He kept telling Terra that he is looking for someone. Someone named Athena. I know you are not the only one named Athena and I went on the databanks and narrowed down people who are named Athena that is living. And also looked at their martial status. If I have more clues then it would narrow the search even more," said Priestess.

"Wait so this person may come after me and confused me with another Athena?" asked Athena. Priestess sighed.

"I do not know. I am hoping it is not the married ones. If possible we may find her," said Priestess.

"Let me help with the search. If anything it would help to get my sister back," said Aile.

"Very well then do so," said Priestess as Athena got all the address of the Athena's that are single leaving the Athena's that are widowed to Aile. The two left as Priestess sighed as Vern popped up.

"You know that finding the right person do need to ask. Then again it is fun you play guessing games which one is it," said Vern as Priestess got her shield up. Vern smiled.

"You! What do you want?" asked Priestess. Vern smiled as he is inside her shield where she tried to protect herself.

"I want my girl. Then again you do not know who she is completely if you keep searching like this," said Vern as he looked all of her databank and frowned.

"Besides I know her name is Athena like the rest of them. That narrow my search down," said Priestess.

"And none of these are her," said Vern. Priestess looked at Vern as she probably got an idea where to search at.

"These are all Athena's still living that are single or widowed," said Priestess. Vern looked at Priestess.

"So my Athena have someone other than me. Well then someone must have been more feisty than I have. Now you've got me going on a manhunt for the person who took her away from me," said Vern. Priestess threw a bead as he caught it and got near Priestess as he whispered something to her ear.

"If I were you, I better find the couple or I will kill the guy in front of you," said Vern as he disappeared. Priestess clinched her fist as she went to Trance.

"Priestess I have finished the weapon for your new armor. Though it can work within your own form as well. You can use the beads as bullets to fire," said Trance. Priestess grabbed the gun.

"I find out the rest later. Right now I think I may ended up using it," said Priestess as she left. Trance looked confused as he turned worried. Terra came to Trance as she looked sad.

"This is odd of you. When it comes to your scythe being fixed you were anxious for me to fixed it for you. Now you slumped as your weapon is still getting the upgrade," said Trance.

"I know but did I heard Priestess here," said Terra. Trance now find this odd that Terra is not following her.

"Yeah she left. She did not say specific where," said Trance. Terra sighed as she looked at her scythe.

"I am going to go back to thinking. Call me when you are finished," said Terra as Trance find this odd behavior out of Terra. Meanwhile… Aile went from door to door and place to place hoping to find the right Athena. She then sighed as she finished her list. Vern appeared in front of Aile. Aile pulled her gun and started to fire at him.

"Wow. A feisty girl as well. However, it won't stop me messing with her," said Vern as he held Alouette and touched her chin. Aile got a clear shot at Vern's head and shot him. Alouette was free and Aile kept shooting at Vern.

"You mess with my sis you have to go through me now," said Aile as she kept firing at Vern who in returned took her. Alouette was in tears as female in light blue almost cloth with white body suit with blonde hair blue eyes and blue hair walked up to Alouette.

"Miss are you ok?" asked the female. Alouette stood there as she only whispered one name.

"Vent," said Alouette. The female picked up Alouette and helped her in. The people looked at Alouette as she was frozen.

"Hey momma, that reploid looked pretty. Like the Acrobats from the troupe you were with," said a little girl. The female smiled.

"Nina, that is not nice compare people like that," said a guy who scolded at the little girl who hides herself. Alouette looked at the little girl as she kept staring at her.

"Nathan it is ok. Nina did not meant any harm. She wanted to make that complement," said the lady.

"Athena, I know Lilac will find it upsetting if she heard that. It is bad enough that Carrie had passed away," said Nathan.

"Bro, it does not matter, Lilac lost two people while I lost one. She lost her mother and uncle while I lost my husband," said Athena.

"Vent… Vent Sale Vaughn," said Alouette softly. Nina smiled as she heard that name.

"Hey miss. I know a person with that name. It is my daddy's friend. He used to be in a troupe that was attacked by mavericks," said Nina. Athena turned around and looked at her.

"Nina, how many times I told you not to talk about people," said Athena. Alouette started to cry. Athena looked at Alouette.

"Aww… Miss I am sorry I was referring to-" said Athena as Nina looked at Alouette.

"It is my fault. I wanted to wait for him. I would but I could not wait for him any longer," said Alouette. Athena looked at Alouette with sympathy.

"Miss, if you want me to help you out, I would lead you to where daddy is at. He can help you find him. Something tells me you must love his friend dearly that you came this far for him, I am sure Vent won't mind seeing you," said Nina. Alouette perked a little as she looked at the little girl. Athena looked outraged.

"Would you? I need to see Vent again. I need to hear his voice. And feel his hands again," said Alouette. Athena looked at Alouette as she describes as if she is in love with someone.

"Nina, I know your daddy is busy but if anyone who can help her right now it would be him. Stay here as I am taking our friend here to see your daddy," said Athena.

"Ok, mommy. Oh miss I am Nina. Nina Kathy Maverick. No I am not a Maverick," said Nina.

"I am Alouette, Please to meet you Nina," said Alouette. Nina smiled as she ran off giggling and smiling.

"Please excuse my daughter. We never really had a visitor since ages," said Athena.

"It is fine. I did not get a chance to thank you for your help," said Alouette. Athena smiled as she looked at Alouette as the two hopped into a car and drove off to a desert like area within Ganymede. Athena and Alouette hopped off. There was a grave site where Athena lead as it says 'In memory of Ace T. Maverick a loving father and beloved husband. 2991 - 30XX.' She kept following Athena as they had an underground area.

"This is where my husband first met Vent. Also this is where he met me. My husband created an elemental suit that was meant for Vent so he can use it to help out his research. However, Vent never did come back after two years. As you can see my husband died within a year. Which leave me special instructions to give it to Vent when he needs it. However, I never know that Vent have someone he wanted to look after. I am giving it to you Alouette. There is one thing I do not want to live is with regret. I have too many with my husband. It is best that you have the suit is not one of them. Find Vent and tell him that Ace would care for him even in death," said Athena. Alouette looked at Athena and smiled.

"Thank you. You are a true friend as same as another person who has the same name as you," said Alouette.

"There is a few of us who are name that. Most are named after the legendary reploid scientist Athena. However, I do follow the Greek way of living. Keep a strong will and you will find Vent for both your sake and Ace," said Athena as she left. Alouette looked at the elemental suit as she took off her pink outfit and wear the green armor. The green armor started to tightened her body as she felt the powers flowing. Vern came out as he looked at Alouette's new look.

"Wow a pretty armor you've got there," said Vern as Alouette looked at Vern with hatred and throw her yo-yo at him. Vern dodge but felt the wind pressure build after that. He felt his face as it was a cut bleeding at the cheek.

"Deadly and feisty. However, that priestess will come here soon and will be attacking you," said Vern, "Though this will be interesting to watch but I have your sister to play with." Alouette created a gust as Vern was gone. Priestess held her gun out as she was ready to shoot Alouette.

"Where is Aile?" asked Priestess in a hostile manner as she is in her bionic suit. Alouette turned around and saw Priestess with a gun.

"Some guy named Vern took her," said Alouette. Priestess looked at Alouette as she tried to decide if she is an enemy or not. Soon the two were being hit by a beam. Alouette dodge out of the way as well as Priestess.

"Call for redemption," said Priestess. Alouette looked at Priestess as she does not know what to do.

"Redemption," said Alouette as Priestess bionic suit started to create plants after plants. Alouette looked at the many plants as the other army heading for the two. Alouette created plasma cyclones that aimed straight forward killing mechanaloids that were hidden. Priestess saw the huge storm as she looked at Alouette.

"I see. You are a local. The plants here respected you," said Priestess. Alouette smiled a tad.

"I do live here a long time before I went to Callisto. The nature here knows every elements that this moon had created," said Alouette.

"I see," said Priestess as a laser hit Priestess as she de-transformed again. Alouette protected Priestess. Priestess got one of her beads and put it on the gun and fired it. The bead flew like a bullet then destroyed the mechanaloid that hidden itself. The blast hit Alouette as she de-transformed back. Priestess looked at Alouette as she was shocked and surprised of her.

"When did you get a gun," asked Alouette softly to Priestess. Priestess sighed as she carried Alouette.

"Since, Vern kept showing himself to me and wanting to mess with me. I felt it was my fault that Aile was in this mess," said Priestess.

"Don't be. I would took the blame as well. She came looking after me and willing to help you to get to me," said Alouette, "She was there all this time when I went to go looking for Vent." Alouette started to cry.

"Your heart for him started to show. I can tell you must have loved him very much. I would tell you this. Follow your heart. It would lead you to him. Show him how much you cared for him when you do. If he proposed, then have both of you come to me so I can provide the ritual," said Priestess. Alouette smiled a tad as she did not really heard the last one as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Black Knight**

Aile kept finding places to hide where ever she is at. Vern find her a challenge since she did not stay in one place like the others.

"Here human. You are very feisty and willing to leave the best spot ever. I am going to have fun with you," said Vern.

"Not in your life you would," said Aile as she kept firing and twice hit his head as Vern smiled as the blood run down from the plasma shot. Aile kept running for her dear life until she hit a sphere that is black. Inside the sphere she can see a man in his early 20's inside. From what she can see he is a reploid of some sort. She paid more attention to his features as his eyes were closed. Long braided red hair, tan complex skin, black armor covering head to toe. The armor looked like a knights armor without the helmet as the helmet looked like a Greek helmet. Aile had mixed feelings feeling sorry for the reploid and try to outrun Vern.

"There you are. Sorry but hide and seek is over," said Vern. Aile held out her gun and was ready to shoot him.

"Stay back or I will not miss," said Aile. Vern smiled as he walked towards Aile. Aile fired several rounds as she hits him and he walked towards her with blood dripping. As soon as Vern grabbed Aile's arm. He felt power immensed off of her body. Aile had some kind of data as Vern looked at the orb that has the dark armor guy in. The dark Armor guy had transfer something to Aile as the transformation completed. Aile looked like a female version of the guy that is inside the orb. Only difference is that she has her same features and pigment before the transformation. Her blonde hair was not loose but in a braid.

"What is this. You can transform as well. I now think you are more hot in that armor. However, being hot in an armor is not the same as being feisty like my girl," said Vern. Aile did a swoop and knocked him down. Vern got up and smiled.

"Wow. First your sister with her wind element armor now you with this knight armor. I should keep you two along with my girl for the sake I can," said Vern.

"Hehehe! You will not even going to do that when I get through of you," said the voice who took over Aile. Vern looked as he saw bunch of attacks aiming for him as he smiled.

"Black Knight. Aw… Boo-ho. You are stuck and can't really-" said Vern as the voice interrupted him.

"True I am stuck but that does not mean I cannot use a vessel to get my vengeance. As long as I have a vessel to do so. I will keep my word and kill you," said Black Knight.

"You know you can actually be free by having a female love you and you love her in return. However, you are being so stubborn that you kept succumb into getting more power and ruling everything that you do not even care for the slightest thing. Isn't that nice. Well I am going to leave and have bunch of virus running loose so I," said Vern as Aile got up to him with her sword up his throat.

"You are not going anywhere. We have an unfinished business with you," said Black Knight. Vern started his attack as Aile dodge it and counter his moves. Then at the point were Vern saw his death coming he warped out before a huge wave of fire would chew him up.

"You can run Vern but you cannot hide," said Black Knight as he changed Aile's eye color to bright red eye color. Meanwhile… Priestess looked at her database of all the married Athena including Athena Halsberg. She took the dead Athena and there was down to five married Athena and their partners. All the computer shows is the partners as Vern showed up. Priestess got her gun out as she pointed at him. Vern tried to hide his wounds that Black Knight gave him as he dodges the bullet that Priestess tried to add.

"Well, well, well floral beauty. It seems you are making my quest very easy. So these chumps maybe ended up with my girl," said Vern.

"If she is married then she is never really belong to you. So you can forget that notion," said Priestess. Vern frowned as he looked at four guys then looked at Fefnir. He smiled as how feisty he looked.

"Wow, that red guy thinks he have the hots for my girl. Well he will be the first one to go," said Vern as he left. Priestess looked at the picture of Fefnir and then called Alouette.

"What is it?" asked Alouette. Athena looked as Priestess and Alouette had a meeting.

"I may have an idea who the person may be. However, Vern still have your sister. We have to figured out where he kept her if we protect one person. I hope my hunch is wrong. Though all I know he is going after Fefnir first. If so, we know he can take care of himself if it is one to one. Though I hate to use him to get to Aile but that is the only clue we had so far," said Priestess.

"Then I will help out. If it is something you both showed me is to keep searching. Maybe, I may find my long lost sister," said Athena.

"Athena. We are worried. He may just went from killing Fefnir to mistaken you for an Athena. If anything, you may be the Athena he is looking for," said Priestess.

"I can take care of myself," said Athena as Priestess looked at her as she then looked at Alouette.

"Athena, let us tell you what he did to us. It makes Coretha's occupation before she had met us look like a saint," said Priestess. Alouette and Priestess explained the horrors that Vern did to them from having them fighting him to excite him in bed in full detailed. Athena looked as her jaw dropped.

"Even the strongest willed woman broke down," said Alouette as she thought of herself as one.

"You saw Terra and her behavior still," said Priestess. Athena still looked at Priestess.

"I have, I am surprised you two bounced right off of it like it was nothing happened," said Athena.

"I would like to believe that, but through all this time I kept thinking of Vent who I waited to be with. Though I do felt horrible when I found out it wasn't Vent but someone else that starts with a V," said Alouette as she started to be in tears.

"I kept thinking every scriptures and hoping for redemption after what he did," said Priestess.

"Priestess you are one strong person. You still kept your faith after that while Alouette you kept your hope with the person you want to see. Terra didn't have none of that when I have few sessions with her," said Athena.

"Attention, All personnel. Adromeda Space Colony is being under attacked. Sent out team Arcadia," said Alia as Priestess took off running. Alouette and Athena followed. They trying to find Fefnir and keep him out of the planet. They saw Leviathan, Harpuia, and X. The three barely saw Fefnir warped out.

"Priestess, Athena, what is going on?" asked Leviathan. X and Harpuia looked at Priestess as she is about to hyperventilate. Athena tried to go in but Alouette held her back.

"We found out that there is an assassin trying to kill Fefnir. We tried to warn him before he left but I know that the assassin will appear and will send him to the scrap yard if he is not careful," said Alouette. X, Leviathan, and Harpuia looked at each other then the group.

"Do you know more about the assassin that may come any information?" asked Harpuia.

"Very little detail but I just found out by a messenger. I know for a fact that he can be hot headed and someone can take advantage of that and his weakness to electricity to kill him," said Priestess.

"That won't be a problem. If I find the assassin with electricity. I will iced him unless Athena is going," said Leviathan.

"Actually, I am staying here. I better see him alive. Priestess will be leaving again to help Alouette out finding more clues about the assassin," said Athena.

"I am going to find out what I can where he is and if he knows anything about my sister's location," said Alouette.

"Ok then we, will be on contact then," said Leviathan. Alouette and Priestess nodded. Athena looked at the three that teleported out then looked at Alouette and Priestess.

"Vern will not kill Fefnir if he is the wrong guy," said Athena. Priestess and Alouette sighed.

"I think it does not matter. He will kill him if he looked aggressive enough for the part," said Alouette.

"Then what are we doing here," said Athena as she is in her dark Goddess Mode. Priestess sighed as she summoned her bionic armor. Alouette had done the same with her elemental armor.

"We are going too," said Iris and Alia as they are in their dark Goddess Mode. Priestess and the others left. Meanwhile… Vern appeared and started to multiple attack on Fefnir as Leviathan tried to stopped Vern but he kept hurting the group as they all got knocked down. Fefnir tried to attack back and defend himself with the help of Zero as Vern knocked all of them down held Fefnir by the neck as he destroyed his buster gun.

"You are feisty and annoying with that fire buster. Do not worry I will end your life with ease," said Vern as Alia shot Vern with her concentrated buster. Vern dropped Fefnir and turned to Alia.

"Was that supposed to hurt. Then again, for someone who liked a guy with an arm canon, you sure are feisty little girl," said Vern. Alia fired again but this time Vern knocked her down next to X as she reverts back to Alia.

"ALIA!!" shouted X as she is out conscious. X saw Alia hurt as he tried to get to her. Iris used her canon as Vern looked at Iris.

"Wow, two dark goddess tried to kill me. Well then I guess I knocked you both to get to him then," said Vern as he got hit but the damage went back to Iris as she fell down next to Zero.

"IRIS!!!" shouted Zero as Iris reverts back to her form before the dark goddess. Zero looked at Iris as she was out cold. He went up to Fefnir as Priestess shot him. He turned around to see Priestess.

"You again. I should thank you for helping me then again, it would be better to get my girl before I killed this fool and have two more others to kill," said Vern.

"Not if I am going to stop you," said Priestess as Vern smiled sadistically. He and Priestess fought until she was unconscious. Alouette then wind blast Vern as he looked at Alouette.

"Again with you. Can't you be nice for a change and let me killed this fool," said Vern.

"I will not let a maverick like you do something like this. As long as I am still alive. I will make sure that mavericks like you will die," said Alouette. Vern smiled.

"A maverick? You are labeling me as a 'maverick.' I can see why disciples of Model W want to change this world. All of you are mavericks. And this world needs the reset to become pure," said Vern. Everyone else heard that of his ego as Alouette kept her gun up.

"When you mess with me, I saw what you want to do. Everything I am against you willing to go forth. Well I am not going to let you. I do think others will rise like me and take you down," said Alouette. Fefnir got up and called his other buster as Vern smiled and have knocked Alouette to Fefnir.

"Now I will have my fun and killed you both," said Vern as he was ready to attack until a cyclone hits him with every elemental. Athena was now in front of Vern. Vern smiled sadistically.

"Well it is nice to see you again. My pet," said Vern to Athena. Alouette looked at Athena as she should not be there.

"I am not your pet. You touch my husband again," said Athena as Vern cut her off as he kept walking close to her.

"He is not even worthy that title. I made you to be mine and mine alone," said Vern. Alouette gathered her winds and hit Vern to keep him away from Athena. Vern flew back as Alouette got up.

"You are in my last nerve Gale rider," said Vern as he knocked Alouette as she fell out cold.

"ALOUETTE!" shouted Athena. Vern kept coming closer and closer as two fire shots hit him. Vern turned around and saw a female version of Axl with a purple suit.

"My my suga, it looks like you need some help," said the person with the guns. Vern turned to her evilly.

"Alana! I thought you have been destroyed by the sands of time," said Vern. Alana smiled.

"Suga, that will never happened, however suga, I do have some timing to intervene. Like now," said Alana. Vern went on attack at Alana as she did pierce through shots and Vern has a huge bullet shot in his shoulders. Everyone else tried to get up as they saw the damage. Vern then attacked and knocked Alana to a wall where there is an imprint of her. A glaive came down as he looked at the pink reploid that stands near Athena.

"You have lost this time. You know it would be a matter of time I will find her," said Vern.

"You did say that but you do know that we are bound still. And for that you cannot touch her at all," said the pink reploid.

"Hah! Songstress, you know you have tricked me but this time your tricks have ended. Like that fool over there you will lose your life and I will end the misery of you around and that fool with my Athena," said Vern. Athena looked at the pink reploid with a glaive.

"You know I can stop you," said the pink reploid as she grabbed her ring and Vern stopped. Vern looked at the pink reploid as he forget about the ring she had and knocked her back. When he got near Athena, Athena's data started to show as he touched her and smiled.

"There I will keep you forever and you will be mine forever," said Vern as he got hit with a huge shockwave. He turned around to see Aile with a huge sword.

"You are late Black Knight," said Vern. Alana and the pink reploid looked at the knight like female. Aile managed to knocked him off of Athena as he went on a rampage trying to kill Aile but failed as Aile fired back. The two was in a deadlock. Alana and the pink reploid took Priestess, Fefnir, and Athena with them and ported out. Aile started to awaken as Black Knight lost power and hit Aile to a wall. Alouette used a wind as she took Aile with her to a safe spot. Vern left Aile and Alouette alone as he could not see Fefnir or Athena anymore.

"NO!!! CURSE YOU BLACK KNIGHT! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" shouted Vern as he left. Leviathan and the others tried to recuperate as they had damages to count.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chrono and Alana**

Chrono and Alana looked around and they sighed as they were in a safe place. Fefnir looked at the two as Priestess healed them up.

"I do not know who you two are but I like to say thanks for saving my wife and my hide," said Fefnir.

"No problem suga," said Alana. Fefnir looked at Alana as the pink reploid sighed and looked at Fefnir.

"Please excuse Alana. She tends to call people sugar all the time," said Chrono. Fefnir looked at Athena as she is in some sort of container.

"Can you bring her back to normal?" asked Fefnir. Chrono sighed as she looked at Athena.

"I wish I know how. However, Vern have been after her since 900 years," said Chrono.

"900 years. That is old as she is. So Vern is an old geezer who have been after my wife," said Fefnir.

"Ever since she was created. He wanted one of us but he somehow liked Athena's design better than mine. When Athena and I have met him before, he keep looking at Athena sadistically. Athena looked scared. Then one day I decided to dress up in her clothes one day. I did not expected he would take my sister away. However, he took me instead. Ever since, I have been trapped with him with the name Chrono," said Chrono.

"I am not going to let him take her away. He has to kill me to get to Athena," said Fefnir.

"He is going to do that. And all who is trying to protect her from him, suga. I am telling you from experience," said Alana.

"Why did you both tried to keep him away from Athena," said Fefnir. Alana smiled a bit.

"We both have for 900 years already until the barrier break. He will track Athena down no matter where she is. However, he can't track her here. Too many interference with other signatures," said Chrono.

"So who are all of you really," said Fefnir. Alana looked at Fefnir with a smile since she did not ever fully explain herself.

"I am Alana Jakob, I was made after Axl and a human scientist name Alana. I am the first reploid with both Human and reploid genetics," said Alana. Fefnir looked at Alana with a wide eye open.

"Axl had a child. I never seen him a father figure," said Fefnir. Alana smiled at Fefnir.

"Hey my momma was no different from the person he married. Only difference is the one he married is a reploid like myself and my momma is a human," said Alana. Fefnir looked at Alana.

"I am still shocked about it. Though what is your relation to my wife," said Fefnir. Alana smiled.

"She is the one who helped with the project. She took my momma's DNA and my daddy's DNA to make me. So in part she was my creator," said Alana. Fefnir looked at Athena and then at Alana.

"No she still not consider your wife as a mother since your wife was assisting with the project. Though your wife came to see a project made history and helped out. Unfortunately, Vern mistook that information as she is a creation of Athena. Alana helped me out ever since that problem," said Chrono. Fefnir looked at Chrono.

"So she has been busting her butt to save my wife even though she consider her no relation to her," said Fefnir.

"I consider her like my aunt but nothing like my momma," said Alana. Fefnir looked at Chrono.

"You what is the relation to my wife," said Fefnir. Chrono sighed as she looked at Fefnir.

"I am her sister. I am Chorus Halsberg," said Chrono, "I am the sister she has been looking for over these years." Fefnir looked at Chrono.

"Wait you are the same person that my wife named our daughter after," said Fefnir as he looked at Chrono.

"The very same. I have kept my sister hidden after my upgrade chassis. I went from young child like Athena was to an adult. Vern upgrade me to that still thought I was Athena until he found out that I did not have the elemental powers so he found out that I am the other reploid her sister. He found that after the courtship of the inner circle. Technically speaking I am Vern's wife whether he liked it or not," said Chrono.

"Wait you married to him," said Fefnir who looked all confused. Chrono sighed as she looked at Fefnir.

"It was not a real wedding where both partners have to commit and say their vows. It is more of he speaks for both of us. It was something in those lines. The only time I speak is to say his name. Even that it has to sound like I love him. I have done that to save my sister and spared her the agony going through that. I did so many sacrifices to keep that man away from her and have her to live a happy peaceful life than the one I was living," said Chrono, "I had to change my name for the fact others would not thought that I am Chorus." Chrono started to cry. Fefnir looked at the reploid in front of him as he thought about what she had said.

"I probably would be angry if someone had done that to any of my friends. The only family I have is Athena. My three friends I consider them as my siblings however we are not even related in that sort," said Fefnir.

"I know about your creation Fefnir. The times I have been here looking and watching," said Chrono as she saw what is happening on Earth.

"For 900 years that is what I have been doing. Using the satellites to see what everyone has been doing on Earth even the hidden underground. That is how I was living and that is how I kept watch of my sister and watching everything," said Chrono.

"Hey Suga, we have a problem. That reploid that has been in this orb kept responding," said Alana. Chrono looked at the black armor reploid with red braid hair. Fefnir looked at the guy as well.

"Is he hibernating or is he like that for repairs," said Fefnir. Chrono shrugged as she looked at Fefnir.

"I do not know. Vern hardly told me anything and this reploid but all I know he kept him here for a reason," said Chrono. Meanwhile… Aile started to awake as she is in a different area. She saw a reploid that was before.

"Who are you?" asked Aile. The reploid tried to attack but the barrier blocked him as he looked at Aile.

"You are one lucky human you are not dead here. Though that piece of scrap metal name Vern kept me trapped in this bubble of a seal. Though the two pest females kept me somewhere without saying why," said the reploid in black armor to Aile who is now in her regular clothing.

"I guess they care for you even though they do not know you," said Aile. The reploid turned with a smile.

"Some one care for me. Black Knight," said the reploid. Aile smiled at Black Knight.

"Why not. Everyone needs someone to look after when they cannot move," said Aile.

"You are wasting your time. I am a killing machine. I born for war and a war I am going to finished," said Black Knight.

"What happens when you finished with all the killing and there is nothing to kill," said Aile.

"What are you trying to say human?" said Black Knight angry. Aile looked at Black Knight.

"Meaning after you wiped out everyone what are you going to do?" asked Aile. Black Knight looked at her.

"There is no such thing. There always be something for me to kill," said Black Knight.

"I see. You are targeting one person now and then go after everyone but you did not think that far ahead. I know the people will be wiped out as well as reploids. What you tend to do. Rebuild reploids for you to destroy," said Aile.

"Why build them when I can kill them," said Black Knight. Aile sighs as she looked sad.

"I see. That is probably the reason why they trapped you there," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile.

"Those who looked after me you are acting like them. Just get away from me. You are nothing but a sore sight," said Black Knight.

"Well then people I have met have been stubborn like you. And believe me, calling me a scum or a pest will go back to you," said Aile as everything turned around. Black Knight tried to attack but it bounces and hit him. He then growled and sat there.

"Feisty little pest. She does not run away. I guess I have to ask her for help," said Black Knight. Meanwhile… Fefnir, Alana, and Chrono tried to save Athena out of the trouble she had.

"Shit she is not responding," said Fefnir. Alana and Chrono sighed as they looked at Fefnir.

"We know that suga, I do not know how to help her. I know you felt hopeless but there is got to be a way to wake her up," said Alana.

"Right now we can't do anything right now but we need to wait. We can't go back or Vern will get us to tell us where is Athena and for Fefnir, he would kill you if we put you back. I do not want my sister to be sad," said Chrono.

"Thanks for worried about me," said Fefnir in a sarcastic tone. The two sat there for a long while in silence. Chrono sighed as she looked at Fefnir.

"Can I ask you a question Fefnir?" asked Chrono. Fefnir looked at Chrono and sighed.

"There is nothing to so shoot," said Fefnir. Chrono looked at Athena and looked at Fefnir.

"Did my sister ever mentioning me to you?" asked Chrono. Fefnir looked at Chrono.

"More times than I can count. She thought you were killed by mavericks and she does not forgive herself that you have died. She tried to go to scrap yards to find you. We could not find you. She then gave up hope and cried. All I can do is comfort her. If anything, I wanted to know more about my wife and her sibling," said Fefnir.

"I see. I would have done the same. However, I did not die. I got stuck here as I see her move on with her life. The only thing I am happy that she have found someone she could love. Yet I am sad that I could not go to your wedding," said Chrono.

"Suga, I found out what happened with Athena. She is out cold. The unexplained one. Remember Suga, I was like that when you found me," said Alana.

"Wait it happened again. That is weird. It happened again. Well then we have to wait," said Chrono, "I hope she wakes up soon because we can talk to her again."

"Athena, I know you can hear me and I know you are alive. Please hear me and tell me that you are ok. I wanted to hold you in my arms as I wanted to keep you close," said Fefnir. There was a silence until Alana looked at Fefnir.

"I have a question for you. Since my father let you use his porn magazines. Did he ever thought I would be in any of those magazines," said Alana. Fefnir had a blush look.

"My daughter did asked me the same question when she saw me with the porn magazines. I almost puke at the site of my daughter in something like that. I think your father would gag to see you there if not your step mom will beat him down to the ground," said Fefnir.

"I guess so suga, but I still can't stop wondering if he would react," said Alana. Chrono sighed as the two waited for Athena to wake up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Aile's Compromise**

Black Knight sighed as Aile is the only girl who can hear him. He looked at the area he is in and Aile came back. He tried to attack but the barrier kept hurting him. Aile looked at him with worried eyes.

"Stop you will kill yourself like that," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile and just sat near a wall.

"Why do you care about me? I am just," said Black Knight as Aile looked at him and saw his eyes for the first time. The crimson color of his eyes were not blood red but crimson red. She looked at him in the eyes as she saw Black Knight. Black Knight kept staring at Aile as he can't stand looking at Aile.

"You are not a killing machine. You like everything living needs a chance. Chance to be free and not in a boundless chains," said Aile. Black Knight had enough and tried to slash her but he hurt himself worse as he was sparking and bleeding. Aile rushed to him as she picked up some cloth and wrapped around him.

"I do not get you. You can be feisty and yet you are caring in the same time," said Black Knight.

"There is a time where you have to fight and yet there is a time where you can't. If you look around you will see people that are either reploids or humans tend to fell in love and brings beauty to the world. Love and nature is what brings people together in a union," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile.

"I cannot get out of here but I can lend you my power whenever you want it. However, if you are out cold and that stuff. I will kill everything around without your permission. The reason why I saved your sanity from that guy is because I want my revenge and if you can beat the hell out of him telling me how to get out then we can on our different ways and I can finally kill those around and may let you life for last," said Black Knight.

"Very well you and I keep that truce however, It may change during over time," said Aile.

"Deal," said Black Knight as he and Aile disappeared. Aile had woken up and looked at her sister in a different Armor.

"Are you ok? You have me worried there," said Alouette. Aile looked at Alouette and smiled.

"I am fine. Dang, I missed killing my target," said Aile. Alouette looked at Aile with a smile.

"Well that is good. I am Alo- I mean Gale," said Alouette as she tried to make a codename for herself.

"Black Knight. Though I have to go and take care some unfinished business," said Aile as she was about to walk off.

"Hey Black Knight. Have you seen my friend around she have left a long time ago I just do not know where," said Alouette.

"She was taken by Chrono. She will come back. Just Chrono needs to hide for the fact my target is looking for them," said Aile.

"Chrono? Wait the pink reploid with a huge glaive. She may have some connection with-" said Alouette as Aile left her sister and head to the realm she saw. Alouette found her portal and ran to it.

"Hey wait up," said Alouette. The two started to move and they reached to a point where they saw Priestess lying down as she had markings of her own suit data around her body. Alouette looked horrified. Aile looked at Priestess as she was like this.

"Priestess," said Alouette as she cannot say a codename for Priestess since her body revealed with her data of her body suit like this.

"She is in a transitional coma. If anything, she may not come back out anytime soon," said Aile as Black Knight feed that information to her.

"Transitional Coma. Did that happened before," said Alouette. Aile looked at Alouette.

"I was like that for 800 years. They found out that I would not only kill anyone that is identify as a maverick but I would kill anyone that gets in my way. Even those maverick hunters," said Aile. Black Knight looked shocked inside of Aile's head as he watched her in his power.

"So what change your mind and not killing everyone," said Alouette as she know she is not dead. Black Knight smirked as Aile looked at Alouette.

"Right now I am after my target then after that I am going back what I was going to leave off starting with you," said Aile. Alouette looked at Aile with a shock as she kept following Aile. Black Knight smirked at Aile.

"I thought you would not going to kill people," said Black Knight at Aile's head. Aile sighed in her head and faced Black Knight.

"I am using your identity for now. Until they found out that I am Aile then I have to explain the situation," said Aile inside her head.

"You are getting too much information about me. I should kill you when I am free," said Black Knight.

"That is if you get free. Remember we still have that deal. If you went back then I could force you out of my body," said Aile.

"Yeah I know. Do not rub it in my face," growled Black Knight. Aile sighed again in her head.

"Ok you have your person now I am leaving," said Aile. Alouette gale winds blocked the pathway.

"I am sorry but I need your help to get her back to-" said Alouette as Aile comes up with a sword.

"If you do not want to die then disperse your winds. Wind rider. I do not have time to deal with a scum like you," said Aile. Alouette becomes fearful as Aile want to let her go but she still have to play Black Knight's roll. Alouette did so and Aile left. Alouette then sighed in relief until a data of thorn bushes become as tall as trees blocking. Aile and Black Knight finds this frustrated as Priestess was behind with her gun. The data on her body transformed her body to the bionic armor.

"Threatening a friend of mine will cost a price," said Priestess. Aile pulled out Black Knight's sword and looked at Priestess.

"Another pest who wants to waste my time," said Aile. Priestess fired her shots and trapped Aile in a force field of electricity. Aile focus her energy and break the electric force field in half and burned any plants along with it.

"Time for you to feel the redemption of-" said Priestess as she got knocked back as well as Alouette. Aile got her sword ready.

"This is getting interesting. Black Knight helping these people or if you are Black Knight," said Vern. Aile looked at him with pure hatred.

"That will not know even if you are at the bottom of your grave," said Aile as she gave a huge swipe. Black Knight looked at Aile as she started to get his basic attacks and his more advance attacks for using his data less than a day.

"That is nice. You are a quick learner. Not only that you can use all of my attacks without having some backfire," said Black Knight.

"I am still using your data. So it will take a while for me to get off of it and use the power on my own," said Aile to Black Knight. Vern kept dodging and know from the fight the person is more random and skilled. Vern looked at Aile.

"Well this is interesting. You are not Black Knight due to the fact he would not be this skilled in a battle. Then again you are that girl I can tell. Well you may have Black Knight's power but you are really not him. So away with you," said Vern as he cornered her with every attack. Black Knight looked pissed.

"THE HELL HE SAID THAT! OH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL MAKE SURE HE DIE BY MY BLADE!!" shouted Black Knight as Arwen tried to held her ear as Black Knight took over her body. Aile was set aside. Black Knight have attacked Vern's little trap and attack full swing. Vern smirked.

"Oh now you attack like-" said Vern as he had no time to react as he tried to escape. Vern again saw death coming as he escaped again. Priestess and Alouette saw the brutality that Black Knight have done and wondered who was the other one. Black Knight's power dissipated and Aile was shown. Priestess and Alouette looked at Aile in shocked.

"AILE!" shouted Priestess and Alouette in unison. Aile did not respond as she only can hear Black Knight.

"Heh! You did great for a girl," said Black Knight, "However, knowing what you know from me will cost your life."

"I will tell you this. This is only the beginning. I have a feeling that we will be in this situation again," said Aile to Black Knight.

"Heh. I just waited for my time to be free but in the meantime I use you like a marionette puppet," said Black Knight.

"I beg to differ," said Aile as she finally got up. Priestess and Alouette looked at Aile.

"Do not worry. In the meantime those people know who you really are," said Black Knight. Aile growled at Black Knight as she woke up.

"Huh…" moaned Aile. She looked around and find she is in an open space with Priestess and Alouette in different armor.

"Priestess are you ok?" asked Aile. Alouette smile but tried to keep herself as Gale.

"I am fine. Can you explain something for us?" asked Priestess. Aile knew it would cause an explanation.

"You want to know about Black Knight the reploid I managed to fuse with right," said Aile. Priestess and Alouette looked at Aile confused.

"Black Knight is a reploid 800 years ago before the cyber elf wars. He was created to destroy mavericks. Instead he would destroy anyone in his path. He have been isolated for over 800 years. Until he found me and fused with me. He still cannot leave his confinement but managed to give me his powers temporarily," said Aile, "However, he control my body when he feels like it." Alouette looked at Aile in shock as well as Priestess.

"However, people cannot tell the difference between both of you if you both kept on fighting. Though your fighting styles can be told but then again it is not far off. The only true way is if we pissed you off. Black Knight would kill us while you won't," said Priestess.

"Though either way we take a good gamble. So when you are in that form we only give directions where to fight but for actual tell we will leave you be. I am not going to die like I was about to and from the personality he is not a person to mess with," said Alouette.

"Yeah but you do not know that I can act like him too," said Aile. Alouette looked at Aile.

"That would be helpful but would confused both Priestess and myself," said Alouette.

"I think it would be wise since she is fused with him and act like him without telling us that it is herself. We have to think ahead," said Priestess.

"He is not much of a talker outside so I can do that for him. However, do not be harsh of the threats I gave I am only acting like him," said Aile.

"Um… That is nice," said Alouette as Aile walked up to Alouette and smiled at her.

"Though I can tell you are under there sis. Just you have a nice codename for yourself. Gale is a good codename for you," said Aile. Alouette blushed as Priestess sighed.

"I guess so. Since we know that Aile and Black Knight are almost the same and Alouette picked the codename Gale. I would picked a codename for myself. Flora," said Priestess.

"Flora??" asked Alouette and Aile in unison. Priestess looked at the two as they can tell she is nothing but thorns and vines like a flower can grow in her.

"I see. Either we can called you rose bush or flora. But flora sounds better then," said Alouette.

"Though keep Black Knight a secret from people. I would want to deal that matter myself," said Aile.

"No problem sis. We will not want Black Knight to be exposed yet. Unless Vern pops up again," said Alouette. Aile looked at the two.

"Ok then follow me. Hopefully we can run into Athena soon," said Aile as the other two followed her to the unknown area.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:****Intertwine **

Fefnir, Chrono, and Alana looked at Athena hoping she will be awake. Then they heard something Fefnir got his fire buster as he was ready to attack. What he saw was the vine reploid female along with the wind reploid female and Aile.

"AILE! You are ok? Though why are you here?" asked Fefnir. Aile looked at the black armor reploid.

"He brought me here," said Aile, "Though he wanted to be out but cannot." Chrono and Alana looked at Aile.

"How can he even speak to you if you are out here suga," said Alana. Aile looked at Alana.

"He speak to me through my head. I can hear his voice in there. Black Knight, wanted to take his vengeance at Vern," said Aile.

"Black Knight? The black knight," said Chrono. Aile looked at Chrono and nodded. Chrono looked at Aile.

"Suga, stay away from him. He is going to kill you if you are not too careful," said Alana as she was ready her gun.

"Alana. He is trapped remember. We cannot harm him in that orb. However he can find a way to free himself," said Chrono.

"He can't. Vern told us that the only way that Black Knight will ever be free is if someone loved him and he loved that person back," said Aile.

"Then it is impossible for him to leave then. Then again. There might be a reason Black Knight brought you here. Only Chrono and I know this place Suga," said Alana.

"I am not sure about it either but I know that he kept calling both of you pests," said Aile.

"Heh! He must not like company however it is not the entire reason he brought you here," said Chrono.

"It must deal with the powerful energy signature he sensed and want it to be destroyed," said Priestess.

"Powerful energy signature?" asked Chrono and Alana. Aile walked up to Athena as she put her hands on the data that is encircling her. The data flow out of her went to Aile and then went to Black Knight. Athena fell to the ground as well as Aile. Fefnir looked at the two as he do not know what happened.

"What is going on?" asked Chrono to Priestess. Priestess sighed as she looked at Chrono and Alana.

"Remember when you talked to me telepathy. Aile and Black Knight are the same of that category," said Priestess as she revert to her regular form. Alana and Chrono looked at the pink hair reploid.

"Oh yeah, but that shadow devil fella is really nasty to be with as well," said Alana. Chrono sighed.

"Shadow Devil is the same way. All of you can speak through me as I can hear all of you," said Priestess.

"True. She was the only one who can hear us as we use her as a vessel to come out since we are trapped in a time orb that was her two bells," said Chrono.

"I have my bells but they are not as big and they are in a different location," said Priestess.

"So Aile is the vessel while Black Knight gave her power to use for the time being. Then why is she out cold now," said Alana. Priestess looked at Black Knight and found data streams circle inside the orb.

"I may not know but this is odd," said Priestess. Meanwhile… Aile was back into the room where Black Knight was at. She saw him as he looked at Aile.

"What do you want now?" asked Black Knight. Aile looked at Black Knight as he turned to Athena who stood there nothing. He picked up his sword and tried to attack Athena. Athena had every element protecting her. Athena looked at Black Knight as she sighed.

"I remember you. You were that reploid who killed Sigma and people looked at you as their savior," said Athena. Black Knight looked at her.

"Savior. Bah! I was meant for war," said Black Knight as Athena looked at Black Knight.

"Heh! Most reploids may think that at that time but we were build more than that. We were build to be an image like a human," said Athena.

"Humans, bah they are weak they need protection all the time," said Black Knight as Aile felt offended.

"HEY, I am human here. I would watch what you are saying," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile.

"Heh! You may be the first human I encounter that would stand up against me," said Black Knight.

"Humans have the potential like a reploid have just they could not carry more than one weapon while we could carry more than one," said Athena, "However, those times have been gone. We are looking at peace once again."

"What is the use of peace? That never really happened. People always will bicker and fight," said Black Knight as Athena's data shows him peace. Black Knight looked around her memories even saw her raising her daughter. He stepped back and pulled his weapon out.

"I won't be tricked witch," said Black Knight to Athena. Athena sighed as she looked at Black Knight.

"I am not a witch. I am a reploid goddess," said Athena. Black Knight looked at Athena and stood there shocked.

"When you find your partner you want to be with then not only your heart will be open but you will be open to that person," said Athena as she left. Aile looked at Athena as she left. Aile turned back to Black Knight who stood there motionless. Vern's voice can be heard as Aile was being attacked Black Knight went to her and saved her from that attack. The force field had covered them both as Black Knight looked at Aile. Aile looked like she is shaken up.

"You are pathetic. Listening to the words of a-" said Vern as Black Knight interrupted him with a shockwave.

"Heh! I am tired being your weapon of war. From the beginning you have been used me since you created me. You trapped me because you want me to be your blade of destruction. Until know I understand what the world around me really is. I am not your blade anymore. You I will kill and when I do. You will be the one seeing death," said Black Knight. He turned to Aile who is still shaken.

"I see how it is. You have not learned anything well then you will take the punishment," said Vern as he got Black Knight and hurt him. Aile saw this and fired at Vern. Vern turned around and saw Aile with her laser gun.

"You hurt my sister, you hurt my friends, and now you hurt him. I am going to take back the pain you gave them and bring forth the light that the darkness you gave them," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile as she fired again at Vern.

"You still did not receive my punishment but you will soon," said Vern as Black Knight attacked randomly as he tried to kill Vern. Vern looked and saw death in Black Knights eyes. Vern smiled.

"Aw. Pooh! I have to go. I still have to find Athena and show her that I am all hers," said Vern as he left. Aile ran up to Black Knight as he looked at her.

"Thank you for showing me what I supposed to do not what I was doing all this time," said Black Knight, "Your memories and data showed me what you have been fighting for and I saw how strong you are compare to me."

"Black Knight I…" said Aile as she felt horrible. Black Knight looked at Aile with a smile.

"In here this area years can go by while in the outside it is merely few seconds. Aile, the time you spent here it was mere few hours in your world. It has been years here we talked and try to get an understanding. But we are more intertwined in many ways. If anything you started to show me what values I have miss and why I am stuck here. The goddess reploid did show that there can be peace if I looked for it. I want that peace now. I want that peace and see you happy," said Black Knight. Aile looked at the reploid and saw something she started to have but did not say anything.

"Black Knight," said Aile as he looked at her with a smile. She only looked at Black Knight.

"There is a time when we will meet again Aile. Maybe when Vern is gone for good and I can see you in person," said Black Knight as Aile woken up. She shot up as she looked around. Fefnir, Alouette, Priestess, Chrono, and Alana were waiting for Athena to get up as Fefnir holding her in his lap.

"We need to get out of here," said Aile. Fefnir, Alouette, Priestess, Chrono, and Alana looked at Aile.

"Why what happened?" asked Chrono as Aile showed the screen what happened. Sigma lead an army and the group of Rhea were fighting hard to stop all the signals from happening. The major ones were in Cephalic Space Colony, Adromeda Space Colony, Zeus Space Colony, Orion Space Colony, Corona Space Colony, Aura Space Colony, Orbit Space Colony and Earth. The final signal also hit the Moon but it is fainted.

"What too many signals we are going to be lost in sea of signals," said Fefnir as he looked at Athena.

"Not only that but Vern will find us. He is coming," said Aile. The others looked at Aile as she turned to the shadow. Chrono barrier the group as Fefnir took off with Athena and Alana.

"You think that will save you Chrono," said Vern as he appeared. Priestess revert herself to the bionic suit as Aile looked at Black Knight.

"Black Knight please help us get us out of here," said Aile as a portal open taking Priestess, Alouette, and Aile to another place. Chrono smiled as she looked at the portal as it closed.

"The others will stop you," said Chrono as the two are now trapped in a fight. Meanwhile… Aile looked at Black Knight in a different area again.

"Come back whenever you can. I know the world is endanger. I will give you my powers to help you. If you find a way to get me out, please tell me," said Black Knight as Aile looked tearful.

"Thank you Black Knight I will come back with hope to get you out," said Aile. Black Knight looked at Aile.

"We are intertwined by fate. Let us see what fate has given both of us," said Black Knight as Aile vision is back to the surrounding where she saw everything that is floating. Alouette looked at Aile who is floating.

"We are at Zeus Space Colony. Everything is ant gravitational. The air is also thin so we have to be careful," said Alouette. Aile felt the air was thin and use Black Knights power to survive as she transformed into a black armor.

"If we find Alana and Fefnir, we can find Athena as well," said Priestess. Aile smiled as she looked at the other two.

"I know how to find them. I use Black Knight's abilities," said Aile as she did and start taking off.

"Hey sis wait for me," said Alouette. Priestess followed the two as they ran into mavericks. Soon they found an underground cave where the gravity was normal. The group fought out several mavericks until they ran into Alana, Fefnir, and Athena.

"Huh? This is odd I never seen an armor like that," said Fefnir as he held his gun. Aile looked at Fefnir.

"Whoah it is me Aile. I am using Black Knight's armor that is all," said Aile. Fefnir looked at Aile.

"Well Suga, you look good as a female knight. But Athena hasn't woken up yet," said Alana. Aile touched her head as Athena started to move.

"Wha? Where am I?" asked Athena as she shot up thinking that Vern have her as she looked at Alana.

"Suga you are safe. We are at Orion Space Colony," said Alana as Athena was about to pull her weapon and saw Fefnir's face smiling at her.

"I am glad you are ok," said Fefnir. Athena open her arms and hugged Fefnir as she started to cry.

"I thought that man would have taken me away from you," said Athena as she is in tears. Fefnir looked at Alana and the others.

"It will be a matter of time when Vern will find us. If we kept moving and foil his virus plans we may stop him for good," said Aile. Athena nodded as Fefnir sweep her off and carried her. The group start leaving hoping to find out the signal of the virus and stop it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Orion Space Colony**

Fefnir kept his eyes on Athena as she started to feel better as she got down and start walking normally without breaking a tear. The group followed the cave since it was somewhat still gravitational there. The group have managed to find bunch of Mavericks near by. Then the group heard some noises in the background like a fight just happened or prolonging.

"Who that can be?" asked Alouette. Fefnir slam his fist to his other hand as he was ready.

"I do not know but I am ready for action," said Fefnir. Athena sighed as the others looked around.

"We might find the others around. We could search to see if they are here," said Aile. The others nodded and start leaving to follow the sound. Meanwhile… Thor, Magician, Omega, and Trance have managed to get to the root of the viral problem on Orion.

"Hey here it is. The main computer of Orion. The gravitational force here may be disrupted by the virus if we are not careful. The best way is to vaccinated it and then we can leave. The vaccines will take place and change those who are infected with the virus to become sane again," said Trance.

"Well little one. You got the honors," said Thor. Trance went to the computer and start typing until a barrier hit him and Magician. Thor tried to head for the exit as it was locked. Thor got spores on him as he fell down, the spores were making him delusional and he hit the barrier and fell inside the barrier as he was still delusional.

"THOR!" shouted Magician and Trance in unison. Omega looked around as his sensors picking up something is not right.

"You two stay within the barrier. I sensed someone is around," said Omega. Just then a mushroom came out and looked at Omega.

"Well, well, Zero is finally here. You look like time has hit you hard," said the mushroom guy. Omega looked at the mushroom as he does not even remember him.

"I am sorry but I do not even remember you," said Omega. The mushroom looked at Omega.

"Well even time screwed up your memory. Does not matter. I will crush you down. Split Mushroom style," said Split Mushroom as he makes a hologram projector of himself multiple times. Omega stood there with his saber on as he watched the mushroom projector was multicolor and attacked him. Omega took a hit of those things as he tried to swing at them.

"What are those things. They go through my saber as if it wasn't there. They hit me like it was a weapon of some sort," thought Omega. The mushroom split again and attack by running. Magician looked at the mushroom as she thinks a strategy.

"There is got to be a way to hit him. I know there must be. If Zero can hit him then Omega can as well," thought Magician. Omega got within close range of the running mushroom and attacked him many hits as he can. Split mushroom screams in pain.

"Oww. That hurt well then I have to teach you a lesson again. Soul Body," said Split Mushroom. As there were more of the multiple of him and more than the first time. Magician looked at the mushroom. Thinking what type of element he is. Just then she saw a portal open.

"That is it I can use my magic from here. Lets see," thought Magician as she started to chant. Ice winds picked up and it does not affect Split Mushroom. It did slow Omega down a tad which Split Mushroom took the advantage of this to spread his spores around.

"Shoot Ice won't work then lets use fire then," thought Magician as she again chant and blazing fire pockets came out of no where hit Split Mushroom as it takes little affect. Omega got hit as well from the random fire attacks.

"Why now the random magic. There must be something opening here that is not supposed to," thought Omega. Split Mushroom again attacked Omega as he try to refocus at Split Mushroom.

"Shoot that does not work either. Then lets see what the element thunder does," thought Magician as she for the final time chanted. Balls of electricity came down from the sky and hit Split Mushroom and Omega. Magician saw the damage that Split Mushroom had. Omega got up very upset and did not like this magic intervention.

"Electricity. That is it! Omega he is weak against electricity. Hit him with any electrical attack," said Magician. Omega smirked and did so. Split Mushroom got hit hard as Omega finished him off with the final blow. Magician and the other two were free as the void was getting bigger and bigger. Magician saw how big it is getting as she can see the colonies end from the magic wave it produces.

"What is that?" asked Trance. Thor shook off the delusion and every sensors were back to normal.

"That is what I like to know," said Thor. Magician looked at Omega and the others as she know what it is.

"It is a dimensional magic gate. It says in the book of Kale. The world will end if the gate opens and a magic user is not present to sacrifice. It must be the time then," said Magician. The wave of magic it produces started to shake the colony having pieces started to crumble and falling.

"But none of the people know magic," said Thor. Magician looked at Omega as she looked at the gate.

"We do not have much time. This place will collapsed within the magic gate. If anything, we will all die here. There is a way I can buy some time before Orion will be destroyed and that is sacrifice myself to the gate," said Magician.

"No! Please you can't really think by-" said Omega as Magician puts her hand near his mouth and kissed him.

"I have to. I have to save our daughter's future please watched over her," said Magician as she ran towards the gate as it stop falling but still shaking.

"Come on we have to get the people out of here," said Thor. Trance saw Omega stood there as he wanted to cry.

"Omega come on, we have to go," said Trance as Fefnir and the others had come. Thor ran up to Alouette and Aile.

"We have a situation. Orion will not last any minute. It will crumble again and be destroyed. Have all the civilians leave to Guardian Base that is floating near by," said Thor.

"Ok got it," said Alouette as she left in blazing speed of wind. The others looked at Omega who is in a trance while Trance tried to make him move.

"Omega come on we have to go. We will die here if we stayed. What will your daughter think if her dad is gone and who will be there when she found out her mother is gone," said Trance. Omega still did not move. Fefnir looked at Omega.

"Heh he owes me for this one," said Fefnir as he carried Omega. The others have started to get the people out as the place started again to crumble and fall. Thor, Athena, Priestess, and few others had made it to the transerver. The group had made it to Orion Guardian Base with all of the civilians. Thor looked at the colony as the colony exploded. The people watched sad.

"First it is that weird mushroom guy then it is Magician who sacrificed herself to save us now the colony destroyed what else can go wrong," said Trance. Alana heard this and looked at Omega.

"I know how you must of have felt. However, I know how your daughter would have felt more because I have lost my momma too. At least, give her the comfort that a father should give," said Alana. Omega started to cry.

"Gwen… I love you always," said Omega as he started to cry and hit the floor. Fefnir looked at Omega. Athena walked to Omega and sat down next to him.

"Omega, I know you must felt the deepest pain ever. I would know because I am sad too. Magician have woken me up. If it wasn't for her, you would not be where you are at. I would not be here next to you," said Athena.

"Gwen… I promised her I would protect her. When I did, all was in vain… Gwen," said Omega.

"GWEN!!!!!!" shouted Omega as he had more tears coming down. Fefnir does not know what to do. Athena looked at everyone.

"Lets give Omega some time alone," said Athena as she left. Omega held something in his hands as he saw a picture of both of the two in a golden heart locket. The other side is Angel and Arwen as children. He stood there crying as he kept the locket in his hands. Meanwhile… The colony of Orion had many tears falling as the group looked at them.

"Their homes are destroyed and now they are homeless. This ship can't carry too many people like this. We need to be in a colony that is stable and fast," said Alana. Trance looked at Alana.

"Easier said than done. Finding something like that takes some time. Which we have little of. If we can we, would take them there and let them decided if they want to live in that area or not," said Trance, "They will be like fish without water if they cannot stand the area."

"Let them have some time to mourn like Omega is doing right now. Losing Magician like that is hard on him. These people lived there already over 200 of years," said Thor.

"Some are already on second generation living there. So it will be hard on the first generation as well the second," said Trance.

"I know how hard is to move to a new home but they have no choice now. I think we do give them a moment. As for me I am going to pray for Magician," said Priestess as she left. Priestess went to a room and start praying. People heard the priestess prayers and did the same. Soon every civilian started to pray. Priestess heard these prayers that the people of Orion were praying. Some were in different language while others she can understand. In some way they were praying. She gave a sermon out and people listen.

"Today we gather around to remember the great Orion Colony. This day where the colony fell sign that majority have lost homes and people that have been killed. Let us mourn for those lost and for the light that may shine through our hearts. We will not falter to the darkness and falter to despair. We will move on and live in a new world. A world we can could call home. As many who leads expeditions we will find our paradise within the vast of space," said Priestess.

"What is she doing? Most of my men is listening to her?" asked Thor. Alouette and Aile listens as well.

"She is giving a sermon of hope, suga. Those who believed the great beyond creator will listen and hear her bringing some type of hope. These people need that," said Alana.

"Omega, I wish you can talk to Priestess about your lost love one," thought Athena as Omega in a distance of the crowd hear Priestess speech.

"We will survive and live on. Write a new chapter in a story where we can say that the world we live in is going to be peaceful one. Our loved ones will smile down and see our successes. Successes that will bring hope to our future and stories that can be passed down. We are the light. The light of the future. Now lets us pray and have our way to be shown," said Priestess. Everyone bowed their head and started praying in different dialects of the human language. Priestess bowed her head down and started to pray. Omega kept his eyes on Priestess as he still held the locket that Magician had.

"Gwen… I have now lost you for good. This is different than my recklessness I have shown when you were pregnant with Angel. The carelessness I had when Arwen was stolen from us. The naïve conversations we had. In the end, with all of that, you tend to love me still. Stay peace with our son. Someday I will meet up with you and join you with our son. Though I know that Arwen will not believe any word anyone will say but I do hope she believed me," thought Omega. In a far distance even from Omega stands a shadow of a figure.

"So the civilians and other people have survived Orion's destruction. That witch of a human sacrificed herself. Oh well, that means my magic is useless to bring that portal up but that means," said the shadow as he turned around.

"She destroyed all magic… now that is a pain. She should die for that but as long she is alive in the other side that means my magic does not work anymore. Awww…. That is bad. Oh well. That does not stop me from using my time abilities against the humans nor reploids. Sigma will be finished and the Moon Virus will spread to more than one colony and destroying many. I do not think they will go to Zeus and save them. Those people will be dead by the mavericks. However, these people are not stupid. However, I can outsmart them. Athena, I will have you and you will be mine. However, that hot-head feisty guy who body guard your heart away from me will die. Then your heart as well as your powers will be mine for the taking. Chrono, you have lost for sure however, how long your barrier will last this time. I kept you here with me now to see my plans foil," said the shadow who is nothing but an eye that Vern kept as he watching in a place where he is at. Chrono is all chained up and could not move anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hades in Adromeda Space Colony**

Omega have been in his room not coming out. Thor only looked at the so called God of Destruction now moping around. Others had noticed it as well. Everyone in Orion Guardian Base now looked around in space to either find a good place to land. However what caught their eye was Hades Guardian Base.

"Hades Guardians to Orion Guardians come in Hades," said Thor. No one picked up on the other line. He knew something happening. Alana looked at the space colony that was in front of them.

"Suga, did you try to call that colony there," said Alana. Thor looked at the space colony as it gives him chills.

"That is Adromeda Space Colony. If a virus signal is coming from that area then we would of picked it up," said Thor as he heard a beeping noise. Thor sighed and looked and it was a virus reading.

"Well Suga what was that sound?" asked Alana. Thor looked at Alana as he sighed.

"Me and my big mouth," mumbled Thor as Alana heard him enough. Alana smiled at him.

"Take it was a virus reading, suga," said Alana. Thor looked at her as he gave a silent treatment.

"All Guardians please report to the command center," said Thor as he put was ready for people coming in. All the guardians came in Omega still not in his happy self came but hidden himself.

"What is going on?" asked Alouette to Thor. Thor sighed as Alouette saw a guardian base on the main screen. She know who it belongs to.

"As you can see. Hades Guardians have been floating around. We are getting no response from them however they have launched themselves to Adromeda Space Colony. Now the space colony we have to put every rumor we heard away to help Hades out. I do not want any soldier skip duty due to the fact we are not sure what we are dealing with and all we know that a virus is down there. We need to be prompted and ready to move out," said Thor. Most of the guardians had some type of fear in their eyes and Omega already left to launched himself out. Alana saw that and grabbed Alouette with her as well as Aile. Priestess followed as well as Fefnir and Athena.

"Hey Alana, what is going on?" asked Alouette as the other sibling looked at Alana as well.

"That Omega fellow left and with his condition, I do not know how people of that colony will react to him. We need to help him out suga," said Alana.

"Aile I do not like this. Adromeda will force you into my armor. Once that it would get both of us killed. Try to get what you need to do done quickly or we will die. I sensed something vile over there," said Black Knight in Aile's mind. Aile looked at the group.

"Alana I should be staying. If I am going to explain in details I would be in trouble," said Aile. Alana looked at Aile.

"Sorry Suga, but I am going to need Black Knight's power and you are the only vessel for that," said Alana.

"Black Knight had warn me something bad is down there. If will kill both of us and if you do not care for his life at least care for mine," said Aile.

"Black Knight warned you," said Alana now looking at Aile as they are at the transerver as Omega left. Meanwhile… Darkona walked around slicing stuff in Adromeda space colony. Axl looked around as he is getting chills after chills.

"I do not get it. Why so many labs around here as well as tubes," said Axl. Darkona sighed.

"This is a pseudoroid factory. Long ago. A tyrant by the name of Cranial Shift have made this factory to become his army to destroy other colonies. However, many defenses of the colonies were either cloaking or internal defense," said Darkona.

"So these things will get killed when they step foot in the colony," said Axl. Darkona sighed.

"However, a chosen one have destroyed the tyrant that took control of this space colony. What surprised me that it is still active after all these years," said Darkona.

"Of course it is we scientist have inhabit here," said a guy with bunch of blood and other things in his lab coat. Axl tried not to throw up as the stench got to him. X tried to endure the smell as well as Zero.

"Dr. Mari. I did not know you are here," said Darkona. Mari looked at Darkona and the other three reploids that Darkona travels.

"Of course. Even though we are scientist here, we only obey our rules and our rules only. However, right now most of us scientist are hiding around or carried a weapon on us more often. Someone named Max came around and started killing several scientist. I just hidden here in this spot and found all of you," said Dr. Mari. Darkona smiled as there was an explosion as Dr. Mari stood there staring at a huge reploid in black with tint of yellow on him. Axl looked at the huge reploid as X and Zero gave a confused look as they tried to remember the huge reploid.

"So Zero is around as well as X. See neither of you have died yet so I take it Master Gate has failed. However, where is that scientist," said the reploid. X spoke out before Zero did.

"You will not get him when I am still around High Max," said X as he had his buster gun ready. Zero took a few glance at the reploid and pulled out his Z-saber until High Max trapped X and Zero in a prison cage. Dr. Mari looked and start running. High Max was about to go on a pursuit until Axl shot him in several spots that damage him somewhat.

"You are interfering I shall crush you," said High Max. Zero and X looked at Axl who kept shooting until High Max was about to rush him. Darkona did a trick and got Axl out of harms way.

"We need to come up with a plan or we will get killed," said Darkona. Axl looked at Darkona.

"Fine lets get one started," said Axl. Darkona sighed as she looked at High Max and then at Axl.

"Password Sequence, Umbra Profess Engage. MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE! MODEL P! MEGAMERGE!!" shouted Darkona as she transformed into a ninja.

"I can see things within the terrain that normally people cannot see. I can use that to my advantage to distract him. Keep your shots to his weakness. We will alternate. If anything, I may have to flash bomb him to get us getting a better chance to hit him with everything. Though it has to be a last resort," said Darkona, "Though keep an eye out my weapons are random in attack so watch out for them as I would with your weapons."

"Ok then sounds good lets put it to the test," said Axl. Darkona and Axl did what the plan they had but High Max got them both. Until Darkona got lost within the terrain and High Max missed her. He found Axl shooting as he moved from place to place getting him.

"Your weapons are useless," said High Max as he shot several energy at Axl. Axl speed dash them try not to get hit at all. Darkona used her element of surprised and hit High Max with everything she got. High Max stumbled back as he now turned to Darkona. Axl did several shots as High Max was getting bombarded with attacks that Darkona throws at him and Axl's shots. Soon High Max was on the ground as Axl tried to copy shot him but High Max was destroyed before he even get the chance.

"Dang there goes someone I defeated," said Axl. X and Zero stood there as they looked at Axl who had defeated High Max along with Darkona. Omega showed up as the others saw him as he disperse the cage and then sighed he did not looked to happy but from what Zero saw on Omega's eyes were sadness.

"I thought someone will appear here," said Omega as he walked off. The other two looked at Omega.

"Suga, wait up. It is not nice for me to kept following you," said Alana. Omega turned to Alana.

"I am going back now. There is nothing here for me," said Omega. Aile sighed as she is in her Black Knight armor.

"I better leave too. If not I will be in trouble," said Aile as she kept follow Omega to a transerver and left.

"Well the virus will not touch these scientist work nor their computer but I do wonder what happened out here," said Alouette. Darkona felt a surge in her body as her left arm started to spark. Darkona felt like she is out of air as she tried to breathe heavily. The others took noticed of this as she fell down on her knees trying to catch some air. Then her arm that spark started to show even more as her armor also shows sparking as well.

"Darkona? Darkona are you ok?" asked Alouette as she started to become worried. Darkona started to sound like she is in pain of some sort as she kept grunting and trying to catch some air still. Priestess and Athena looked at Darkona as they both tried to see what is the cause of this.

"Darkona transformed back so we can properly examine you," said Athena. Darkona was even worse pain as the suit gave out as she is back to normal. Darkona screamed as she felt huge pain as she passed out. Athena and Priestess took her as Fefnir, X, Zero, and Axl become body guards for the three. Athena got to the Guardian Base of Orion as Thor looked at Darkona. Trance came out as well as he did not know what is going on.

"Put her on life support. We need to check her vitals," said Athena. Priestess did and soon they say a pattern of Darkona's life slipping. Thor looked at Darkona as he does not know what happened.

"Can someone explained what happened to her?" asked Thor. Priestess and Athena ignored him as he was pushed out of the medical ward. Axl looked at Darkona as he does not know what happened after the transformation.

"I could explain before but after I cannot explain," said Axl. Thor looked at Axl as Axl sighed.

"Ok then tell me everything that you know what happened," said Thor. Axl looked at the emergency.

"Hades guardians went to check on the maverick outbreak that happened on Adromeda. Darkona was doing fine killing mavericks with her sword of some sort. Then this weird scientist came out of hiding telling us about a reploid name Max. When we ran into this Max we found out his name was High Max. High Max tried to kill the scientist and well Darkona and I stopped him. Darkona transformed and came up with a plan. Together we took him down. And Omega came and freed Zero and X. After that the weird reploids came as well as Fefnir and Athena. One left with Omega. The others stayed. That is when Darkona started to act weird by breathing heavily and then wanted to held the ground. She was not doing well as we started to see her arm spark and then her screaming in pain. She then pass out. That is where you saw her now after we brought her here," said Axl.

"She fainted? That does not sound right. She has been a fighter like me. A Megaman," said Thor.

"I am just saying what I know what is going on," said Axl. Priestess came out as she looked at Thor.

"I need to talk to you since you are the closest Chosen One," said Priestess to Thor. Thor looked at Priestess as she walked him inside.

"This may shock you but it may also will kill you if you risk it. We saw a pattern in Darkona's life support as if her biomatch is de-linking but also she is being drained. Something she must of triggered in Adromeda or something that is around that is causing this to her. However, we know that she did use the password to use the biometal armor at anytime. It is a problematic when we find out that she is being killed. So I am advising you not to use Omega's password at all until we get more information about what is going on," said Priestess.

"She is dying then?" asked Thor. Priestess sighed and looked at Thor as she saw worried on his face.

"We do not know. We do not know how her life will ended up be like after this. For all we know that she has a shorten life span than normal if anything," said Priestess.

"Then it wont be her then. It would be included Sardine, Cassandra, Arwen, Jean, Rondae, and Sky. I know I am part of this as well as Darkona but if what you say is true then the names I mention will need to heed this warning or they will lose their life. It is bad enough that Sardine's timer is shorter than mine," said Thor.

"Even so, it would make it much harder to keep her alive if she has done this again and we cannot heal all of you if you all had done this all at once," said Priestess. Thor sighed.

"Well I do hope that not all of them use the Passwords and megamerge at all. If not, we will have more chosen ones here," said Thor. Priestess sighed as Vern heard this.

"Well this is a surprised so that means Model W's ultimate reset is going to happened. Even if Sigma does win Model W will takes his place. Chrono you still not stopped me at all," said Vern as Chrono is in chains still not moving.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Artemis Corona**

Many have heard what happened and now the refugee's have moved from one base to another evening people out. The group sighed as Trance went to Hades Guardian Base to get it out of orbit and followed Orion Space Colony. Most of the soldiers of Hades were shaken or was glad to be out of Adromeda Space Colony.

"Darkona is still out, we also have another problem of teleporting the civilians to another colony," said Alouette to someone on the other line.

"Take them to Callisto or Ganymede Moon Colony? Well We can but," said Alouette as she heard an explosion. Everyone else looked as they saw Adromeda Space Colony exploded to billions of pieces.

"I got to go. I have to call Hades to see if they can check signs of dead bodies in space," said Alouette, "Adromeda Space Colony have just exploded just now. I need to know if the scientist that were there are out or they die in the explosion. I call you back," said Alouette as she hang up and start transmitting.

"Alouette to Hades guardians come in guardians," said Alouette. Trance picked up on the other side.

"This is Trance. Yes we saw it too. Several scientist had planned to destroy Adromeda for the fact of reason their research was stolen and they took everything with them to start from scratch and to prevent anymore leaving off where they were, the exploded the entire space colony. None are harmed. None stayed," said Trance. Alouette looked confused but then sighed of relief.

"Well at least the scientist is safe. However, that is two colonies that we need to find housing for," said Alouette.

"The scientists are going to scatter. So they do have plans where they heading to. They will take some of the colonist with them if they willing to follow them," said Trance.

"Ok then we may need just to look for the colonist of Orion then," said Alouette. Trance sighed on the other line.

"We have another problem than Darkona and the colonist," said Trance. Alouette gave a look but Trance did not see it.

"What type of a problem?" asked Alouette. Trance sighed as he looked at another space colony at a farther distance that the Guardians Base picked up.

"Hades Guardian Base have picked up an abnormal reading several light years away. Not only that the abnormal reading shows virus activity. We can check there," said Trance.

"Fine we can go there then," said Alouette. Trance nodded as both guardian base left to the area where they found yet another guardian base. Alouette looked at it as it was familiar to her.

"That is Artemis Guardian Base. We can ring to Cassandra and see if she picks up," said Alouette.

"I am going to let you do the honors," said Trance. Alouette kind of figured that Trance is scared of Cassandra. She does not blame him.

"Orion Guardian Base to Artemis Guardian Base come in Artemis," said Alouette as she sighed. No one answer. She know something is not right.

"I am going to check it out. If anything I hope Cassandra does not fall victim like Darkona had," said Alouette.

"I go watch things from here. You go and find them," said Trance. Alouette nodded and cut communication and snuck out. Aile still not moving as she was in a trance. Priestess and Athena were too busy with Darkona and check on her life support every morning and every night. Fefnir kept training but saw Alouette left. He followed her.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Fefnir. Alouette looked at the Legendary flames.

"I am going to find a friend who may be like Darkona. I am hoping I get to her soon," said Alouette.

"Not without me you aren't," said Fefnir. Alouette smiled a tad as she looked at Fefnir.

"Ok then do not hesitate keep on holding. Corona is known for its gusty winds and blinding light tunnels. We have to be careful when we are there," said Alouette. Fefnir smirked as he followed Alouette. Meanwhile… Leviathan tried to keep herself grounded as Cassandra ducked too low. Harpuia worked his thrusters a bit more as he counter the wind for them. Phantom sighed as the winds were slowing him down.

"Harpy! You will exhaust yourself like that," shouted Leviathan as the winds were getting louder.. Harpuia ignored Leviathan as Cassandra heard her plea to the Legendary Wind.

"He will be fine just, wait and see-" shouted Cassandra as the mavericks were being blown by the winds. Phantom saw them trying to attack and let his kunais fly with the wind killing the flying mavericks. Cassandra found a tunnel that was bright as she pulled some shades and got in. Leviathan lost Cassandra as well as Harpuia and Phantom.

"Cassandra? Where are you?" shouted Leviathan. Cassandra could not answer back as she was dealing with Mavericks inside the tunnel. Leviathan found another tunnel which she found the area being too bright. She got some time to have her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She then saw the mavericks attacking. Phantom and Harpuia lost Leviathan.

"This wind really is not helping," said Phantom. Harpuia landed next to Phantom as he started to feel the exhaust.

"I agree with you and now we lost two people. We can turned around and find them or continue on to the problem," said Harpuia.

"I am not to worried about them two since Leviathan proves she can take care of herself. The other has a weapon to defend herself so I am not worried," said Phantom.

"Then I take it we press on to the problem," said Harpuia. Phantom nodded as the wind started to die down.

"Lets get going before the winds pick up again," said Phantom. Harpuia nodded as he followed Phantom. The two had made it to a cliff where there is a tunnel but the winds picked up again and Phantom tried to get to the tunnels as fast as he can. His eyes were blinded by the light as he tried to get used to the light. Harpuia lost Phantom as the winds pushed him few feet back. Harpuia then felt the wind died down and went flying to find the problem. A bird like reploid stood there as he had his back away from Harpuia.

"Well I did not expect a maverick to come here," said the bird reploid. Harpuia looked at the bird reploid as he has his arm buster out.

"Hmph! I think it is the other way around. If it was you causing the ruckus winds and the virus that is out. You must be the maverick that caused it," said Harpuia.

"You must be crazy. I am a maverick hunter and I will show mavericks like you that you should pay for it," said the bird reploid.

"I am a General of Neo Arcadia. Sage Harpuia," said Harpuia. The reploid looked at Harpuia.

"Never heard of that city. Well then I, Storm Eagle will teach a maverick not to lie to me," said Storm Eagle. Harpuia sighed.

"Seize or deceit," said Harpuia. Storm Eagle start his plasma winds at Harpuia as he flew up in the air.

"Aerial attack well two can play that game," said Storm Eagle. Harpuia looked at Storm Eagle.

"Seize or deceit," said Harpuia. Storm Eagle again attacked but with little birds. Harpuia destroyed them with his plasma winds.

"You are also controller of winds as well this should be interesting," said Storm Eagle.

"I am going to ask you one last time seize or deceit," said Harpuia. Storm Eagle flew high and sky bomb Harpuia. Harpuia flew out of the way and sighed. Storm Eagle looked at Harpuia who now gave him a serious death glare.

"Still not down and I barely getting started," said Storm Eagle. Harpuia pulled out his swords.

"I guess I have to put you out of your misery," said Harpuia as his shockwaves came at Storm Eagle. Storm Eagle dodges but did not have time to react to the last one. Storm Eagle then got up.

"Sword user like Zero. You become one interesting maverick. However, I am going to kill you for sure and make sure that your parts are used for study," said Storm Eagle. Harpuia used his winds as Storm Eagle dodge but did not see Harpuia moved close to his face as he tried to take out his buster. Storm Eagle blocked it with his canon and punched Harpuia out of the way. Harpuia flew back and tried to gain balance when Storm Eagle got him behind. Harpuia felt the attack and saw the cheap shot.

"I see how a coward you are. Then I must treat you such," said Harpuia as he did not care how Storm Eagle fight but read his movements then aim for his weakness with his swords.

"TWO SWORDS!!! You are unique. However, you will be the one destroy maverick," said Storm Eagle as Harpuia did his final move the 'X' Slash. Storm Eagle got hit by it but still move fast to sky bomb Harpuia. Harpuia sighed as he put his weapon away. Harpuia wait and caught Storm Eagle and grabbed him. The two flew high with Harpuia in control as he came down in control extremely high speeds. Storm Eagle came crashing down as Harpuia let him go. Storm Eagle got back up as his buster gun not working, his body in an injure state in need of repair. He looked at Harpuia as he smiled at him.

"Not bad for a maverick but the weapon here-" said Storm Eagle as he got killed behind his back showing Vern.

"How annoying? That bird cannot take someone down with the same element as he has," said Vern. Harpuia tried to attack as Vern now is behind Harpuia.

"You were going after us from the beginning," said Harpuia. Vern smiled as he looked at Harpuia.

"Wow the great General of Neo Arcadia have thought I was after his group while the others were going through the same fate. However, you cant save everyone," said Vern as he disappeared. Alouette came down in a hover board.

"How did you manage to get here in that object," said Harpuia. Alouette looked at Harpuia.

"Never mind that, where is Cassandra? I need to talk to her," said Alouette. Harpuia sighed.

"I lost them. Leviathan, Phantom, and Cassandra," said Harpuia as the two heard an explosion as Leviathan flew out of a wall falling down. Alouette tried to catch Leviathan as she was being shot by mavericks. Harpuia came around and protected Leviathan and Alouette. Alouette looked at Leviathan who is out cold. Harpuia came floating down and landed on Alouette hover board.

"Levi, please be alright," said Harpuia. Alouette looked at Leviathan as she sighed in relief.

"She is fine. No damage on her. She just passed out. She will wake up soon," said Alouette. Harpuia heard another blast but saw Cassandra falling and shooting at the same time as she is in her Model F form. Alouette looked at Cassandra. The mavericks are gone but she started to feel something is not right.

"Harpuia hold Leviathan, I need to get Cassandra right away," said Alouette as she used her hover board to get to Cassandra.

"Alouette what the hell you are doing here," said Cassandra as Alouette looked at Cassandra.

"Telling you to get off of your biometal form now. Or you will die," said Alouette.

"What is going on that makes you tell me that," said Cassandra as Alouette sighed as she still trying to get Cassandra.

"We do not know. But as much we know is that Darkona use her Model P form and almost died. You will ended up on life support if you do not get out of it," said Alouette as Cassandra started to spark on her hand.

"Shit this is not good," said Cassandra as she started to felt her data circling around as she started to scream in pain. Alouette grabbed Cassandra and warped out. Alouette took Cassandra to Priestess and Athena as they were also putting Cassandra on life support. Thor came rushing in as he heard the news. Harpuia came in with Leviathan in his hands as Phantom was damaged but nothing serious he called it to be in the medical ward.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Harpuia. Axl looked at Harpuia as he saw Leviathan out cold. Axl explained the best he could as Harpuia looked in shock as he saw Cassandra in the medical ward and Darkona as he finally understand what Vern told him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Zeus Anger**

Thor had never left Cassandra's side as he saw her in life support. Athena did not understand as he kept telling Athena and Priestess he will not leave a moment. Corona Space Colony had all of Orion's colonist now become Corona. Most people were glad of that but now the worried of two chosen ones and the shortened life span they had is the problem as well the others where they went.

"This is bizarre two people who are healthy looking humanoids are now in a coma like state with support systems on," said Athena as she cannot believe the readings.

"If there is more information we can get at the meantime we should start on it now," said Priestess.

"Yeah you are right. The more we look on it the better. We can see the data on those two. Hopefully, Alouette and the others can warn in the meantime," said Athena. Meanwhile… Alouette and Aile sighed as they were still in Corona Space Colony as they were wearing nothing but their outfits when they were performers for the troupe.

"Dad would love to see us in these outfits since it used to be mom," said Alouette. Aile sighed as she heard Alouette spoke.

"Yeah but we did promise that every year of the maverick attack on the troupe we would wear these outfits for the day and mourn for those we lost. Mom, Dad, Kyle. Mr. Garton. And Sharla," said Aile.

"Sharla did helped us many times to get out of Mr. Garton necks. He always tried to brutally assault you and since I came around and protect you he goes after me as well. Still I do not know what mom sees in him," said Alouette.

"Mom never really liked us since Dad did took care of us more than her. I think she was jealous," said Aile.

"Sharla did took care of us as if we were own children. She was the best prankster clown but still have a heart to hear us out and cared," said Alouette.

"Sharla did know that dad adopted you and that is how I found out that you are not my real sister. Nevertheless, I still cared you as one. Though she did hold secrets that we tend to find out," said Aile as she sighed.

"Like your real mom is unknown since she left the hospital with dad," said Alouette. Aile sighed in depression.

"Yeah those secrets. I wonder mom did not like me because I was not hers," said Aile.

"I think she did not like us in general. Though we still love her as a mother. We will keep all of them in our memories," said Alouette, "Even Vent."

"From what that lady told you he is still alive. Since now you are not being chased he will come to you," said Aile. As a guy stand far away looking at the two girls in white body suit. He has green jacket with pants and shirt to match. His hair is blue, light complex skin, and hazel eyes.

"Alouette… I did not know you would be here in Corona. Though I am sorry I have to keep you far away in a distance. What I am doing is far more dangerous than keeping you safe from snatchers," said the person as he saw the two left. Meanwhile… Alouette and Aile came back and the bases left Corona Space Colony. Though the two had found another space colony and know it belongs to Zeus Space Colony. Aile called her men and no one answered.

"Aile this is bad your men is not responding. You may need to go to Zeus Space Colony and find out what is going on," said Alouette.

"It is a bounty hunting grounds there. If there is a virus going on then I have to stop it," said Aile as she was about to leave as Zero stopped her as well as Phantom.

"Not without us. If anything we should help you out and warn the other chosen ones as well," said Zero.

"Ok. Well lets go then," said Aile as Zero and Phantom have followed her. Alouette looked at Phantom and find this odd. Meanwhile… Freya had her rifle with her and attack the Mavericks near by. Ceil was between Iris and Alia where Freya kept her distance with her armor.

"These guys are worse here," said Freya as she kept her cool and managed to keep the group moving until her armor was about to explode. Freya got out and just grabbed her rifle and sighed.

"Commander Freya be careful. This terrain is not like Earth at all," said Ceil. Freya sighed.

"I know. We might find some bounty hunters here. Since this place is known for bounties," said Freya.

"We got to keep our guard up," said Iris as she and Alia are in Dark Goddess Mode.

"This place in particular is the scrap yard. Do not ask anything about here we barely knew little about Zeus Scrapyard. Though like any scrap yard it is scary place to walk," said Freya.

"I hear too many voices. Many of them are cyber elves. They want us to go this way," said Iris. Ceil nodded. The group of females lead down as they were in a room of junk that looked like a stage. Lights were showing as a pseudoroid with a guitar stand in front of the group.

"Hey I have female audiences. Sorry to say that my concert will end quickly," said the pseudoroid.

"We do not came here for a concert we came here to stop the virus spread," said Ceil.

"Well that a shame. That is VIP passes. Though all of you can be vocals when I play the guitar. You all are going to scream your last song for me," said the pseudoroid, "I, Voltron, will make this your last performance."

"I handle him you three try to get to that virus stopped," said Alia. Ceil, Iris, and Freya nodded and left Alia with Voltron.

"Pretty brave of you. Though you still going to scream," said Voltron. Alia got her arm buster ready.

"Not as much as you," said Alia as she attacked Voltron. Meanwhile… Ceil and Iris went to work on the computer to put the program on. Few mavericks came and Freya handle them.

"Keep on working. I handle the mavericks," said Freya. Iris and Ceil nodded as they kept on typing on the computer. Meanwhile… Zero and Phantom followed Aile as they reached where Voltron was. Alia's buster was completely destroyed as Zero shockwave Voltron away from Alia. Freya took a last shot as she realized that she back track the room.

"Alia we have a problem. The computer has a timer and this place will be crawling with mavericks. Iris and Ceil cannot handle it by themselves," said Freya.

"I better go and help them," said Alia as she left. Aile looked at Freya with her rifle gun.

"Didn't you have your flight armor suit?" asked Aile. Freya sighed as she looked at Aile.

"Had it but got destroyed. It didn't last very long. I just grabbed my rifle and helped them as much as I can," said Freya.

"Oh. I see. Sorry about your suit then," said Aile. Freya smiled a tad and looked at Aile seriously.

"Well we have a bigger problem. We have to help Ceil and Iris out with the computers since Mavericks kept coming with no end," said Freya. The other two left Aile and Freya behind. Aile got a bit annoyed.

"They can just say we gone ahead of you," said Aile. Freya sighed as Aile and Freya followed the two reploids as they were slaughtering the mavericks. Freya and Aile got to the computer as Alia, Iris, and Ceil saw the counter going lower and lower by the second.

"This is no good this place will be a maverick colony like Eurasia. I cant stop it," said Alia.

"This is a worst predicament. People are going to suffer with Mavericks here," said Ceil. Iris put her mic down and head to a chamber.

"Iris where are you going," asked Alia. Iris looked at the two who is in front of her and saw Zero fighting.

"I have to stop it. If I cannot do it as Iris, then I must do it as Mother Elf," said Iris. Ceil has her eye wide open.

"Iris please don't we can think of a way," said Ceil. Iris looked at Ceil and handed her dark goddess chip that she had taken out.

"There is no time. Ceil, I promised I will watched over you and Zero. Please take care of him for me," said Iris as she saw Ceil cried a tear. Ceil want to stop her but didn't Iris got into the chamber and next thing everyone saw was a bright light. Iris body was destroyed within the chamber leaving Mother Elf as she hacked into the computer and stopped the virus from spreading. The virus stopped as Ceil only kept staring at the chamber she saw Iris went in. Tears kept pouring at Ceil's eyes. Zero caught a glimpse of the light as he saw Iris. He ran towards the capsule but was too late. She was gone.

"Iris," said Ceil softly. Zero screamed her name as he is now not the happy reploid. Phantom looked at Zero as he kept clearing the path. Freya notice that the scrap yard was not holding well.

"Ceil we need to get out of here. This place will not held any longer. Come on we need to go," said Freya. Ceil did not move. Freya sighed as she grabbed Ceil and carried her. Phantom provide cover fire from the back as Aile was there shock but left. The group left outside as Aile saw the place crumble. Ceil sat down and folded her legs as she could not stop crying. Zero tried not to show his emotions but only saw Ceil who cried.

"Aile to Guardians. Six to warp," said Aile. The six of them warped as Zero only went to his room and did not come out. Omega saw how Zero was and then looked at Ceil who is still sad and in tears.

"Ok can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Alouette as she saw Ceil in tears and Zero kind of mad.

"The day where mavericks have killed people. This day embark of the dealings and mourn for those who are died," said Aile.

"Aile??? Something happened," asked Alouette as Aile explained everything to her sister.

"Oh I see… Those two may have been hurt very hard. Especially Zero," said Alouette.

"I may not know how that feels but I know that it is the worst pain that he is going through," said Aile.

"I know. I have met a widow who is still mourn for her husband. I have thought that would have been me. Though I know Vent is still alive and I do not know where he is but there is a mere thought he could have been dead," said Alouette.

"Well then we can't disturb what happened. I would let them talk it over when they feel like it," said Aile, "I would be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Yeah. I would patch things up here and let you fall asleep. I may talk to Ceil when she is ok," said Alouette. Aile nodded as she went to her room. She lied down as she went to another world.

"Now I understand what the others pains are. I have seen it many of times but did not understand it. I seen fear and I see anguished. Though this type I rarely seen but when I seen it. The person lounge into me," said Black Knight as he looked at Aile. Aile looked at Black Knight.

"Many people lost someone they love or care about. Whether it be a friend, family member, or that significant person. Those feelings will never fade," said Aile.

"Ever since I have been here with you I have so many emotional feelings. Some are unknown to me while others I have seen familiar," said Black Knight.

"Now it proves that you are not only a war machine but you do have feelings like everybody else," said Aile.

"I guess with all the bitterness I had over the years and my master controlling me until I do want to kill him makes me no better than a killer," said Black Knight.

"However, you are not a killer anymore. If you feel what those people feel you have more than what you think you have," said Aile.

"If I can get out. I want to say sorry to both Omega and Zero. I may not know them but from seeing under your eyes. They have been through a lot," said Black Knight.

"They will be fine. I know they both would," said Aile as she still sleeping in body.

"Well this is interesting. Iris had went back to Mother Elf. However, this is not good. She put a dent on my plans. However, I need to make a back up plan. Chrono, I hope you are happy. One of my plans is about to crumble. However, my other plans are still being made. I will get your sister Athena. She and I are going to live together forever," said Vern as he watched what happened, "Soon Master Guess as he called himself that will be going to phase two of my plans. Sigma will be resurrected and we all are going to be at war again. Everything will be reset and I can start my reign with my sweet Athena." Chrono still did not move as she only can hear him but cannot do anything else.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Enter Master Guess House**

Guess sighed as he looked at Sigma's completion. He then looked at his maverick subjects. Vern came by and looked at Guess.

"It seems you have come," said Guess. Vern smiled at Guess as he looked at Sigma's body.

"So this is the infamous Sigma I kept hearing about. Why after all these years he still have some way to come back," said Vern.

"He is going to use this body as a back up. He is around on his first one," said Guess. Vern smirked as Sigma came walking to see the final completion of his second body.

"I always have a plan B body just in case. No one will destroy me easily that is why I am always around," said Sigma.

"Well I did put your viruses around other colonies. But out of all of them. Two were destroyed before the completion and one has been cured by unknown force," said Guess.

"That unknown force is an AI program called cyber elves. The one that destroyed that is Mother Elf which she has the power of all her cyber elves and somehow she does not die. Her power is ultimate anti-virus program. In history she had wiped out every last single virus on Earth so people with the Sigma, Zero, and other virus were cured. This could mean trouble for us," said Vern.

"So all we have to do is annihilate Mother Elf then," said Sigma. Vern shakes his head.

"That is not easy. She is not a normal cyber elf. Normal Cyber Elf once they use their power they die for good. Her she used her power and still lives. As for a body she has none. Cyber Elves do not have a body," said Vern.

"So we have to drain her as much to kill her," said Sigma. Guess kept looking on the progress as Sigma and Vern were finding ways to kill Mother Elf. Guess looked as the final touches were added and he smiled.

"Body is complete," said Guess. Sigma and Vern looked at the second body as it was bigger than the first and had more powerful features. Sigma smiled. Vern looked at it with awe.

"This is sooner than I expected. Now we do not need you anymore," said Sigma as he was about to kill off Guess until they heard a warning signal. Vern and Sigma looked as Guess took off to Cephalic Space Colony.

"The virus on Cephalic is my main objective now. To keep it running, those fools will know the true meaning of fear," said Guess as his ship continues to fly towards Cephalic Space Colony. Meanwhile… Alouette have walked around and found Ceil's room. All she heard is sobbing. Alouette knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Ceil as she looked at Alouette. Alouette came in and shut the door behind her.

"It is ok if we talk. I know you are not in the best of moods," said Alouette. Ceil looked at Alouette.

"We can. I am feeling horrible but I guess a little talk won't hurt me," said Ceil. Alouette looked at Ceil.

"I know there is someone who went through the same thing. Both Zero and Omega had lost someone important. However, Zero is not alone. He has you around. From what my sister told me that you and Iris did make a promise to take care of Zero even if one of you is dead," said Alouette.

"How do you know that promised?" asked Ceil. Alouette sighed as she looked at Ceil.

"My sister heard you and Zero talking when Iris was recovering from the chips that controlled her," said Alouette as she looked down.

"I see. Though she only told you and no one else," said Ceil. Alouette sighed as she looked at Ceil.

"She told me about it. Though she does not have the heart to tell either Zero or you. She should not been ease dropping but she did. Though do one thing and give Zero what he needs right now. Someone to be around," said Alouette. Ceil looked at the chip Iris gave her and then at Alouette.

"Alouette thanks. Iris did want me to take care of Zero. I need to keep that promise to take care of him," said Ceil. Alouette smiled as the two start talking some more. Meanwhile… Sky, Rondae, Jean, and Bomber all went on a killing spree with the mavericks. Bomber used his gun then switched to rifle to make sure the other two do not get hit. Sky used his spear for leverage and for fighting.

"You are one crazy human thinking a spear will save you," said Bomber as Sky threw it and it hits several mavericks making a hole until the spear stopped at a rock.

"It is not just an ordinary spear. It is my high-tech spear that can block plasma blast and extends as well," said Sky. Bomber just saw the spear stuck to a rock as he saw the damage of the mavericks that has been killed.

"That is one way killing Galleon hunters like that," said Jean. Bomber did not say anything for the day as Rondae. The group have finally reached its destination of the room.

"Man who says being in someone house would be the main key to activate the virus and destroyed the colony," said Bomber.

"I do not know but I do think Guess has intended that to keep people under his rule," said Rondae. The four had reached to a point where a bird like pseudoroid is at.

"I am sorry did I intrude a parade that is going on here," said the female bird pseudoroid.

"How about let us pass so we can deactivate the virus," said Sky. The pseudoroid looked at Sky.

"Sorry no can do then you are the interlopers that I was warned about. Very well then. I shall destroy you. You shall feel the wrath of my winds," said the pseudoroid, "I am hurricane."

"She is a wind type so she must have some electrical base on her. Leave this fight to me," said Sky.

"Password Sequence Glacius Passio, Engage. MEGASYSTEM ONLINE MODEL L MEGAMERGE!" shouted Sky as he transforms into a blue armor. Bomber and the others lead out as they hit to the main computer. Meanwhile… Alouette and Ceil walked over to Zero's room. He was in since he did not want to float out of the space colony. Ceil knocked on the door as Zero opened it. Alouette have hidden herself as Ceil looked at Zero.

"Ceil," said Zero as he was puzzled why she would be here. Ceil looked at Zero as she tried to swallow her fears away.

"May I come in," said Ceil. Zero nodded and let Ceil came in. Ceil shut the door. Alouette came out of hiding as she then sighed in relief. She then went to the command center as they had approach to Cephalic Space colony and saw a guardian ship. Alouette noticed the ship and looked worried.

"Oh no Sky. That kid will die," thought Alouette as she tried to call Ganymede Guardian Base. No one answered. Alouette walked out of the room as she passed people who looked at her running. She set the coordinates to Cephalic Space Colony. She arrived there as she hoped to warn Sky. Meanwhile… Guess have reached to Cephalic Space Colony as he got off and ran towards his home.

"I've got to make sure that the virus is still in tact. Master Sigma will be disappointed if it was destroyed," said Guess. He got into the house which all the mavericks did not attack him as they let him through. He then saw his security have been destroyed.

"Shit they are already here. I need to find where those people are they cannot run away from me," said Guess as he tried to go another route which it worked. He knew it would be longer than the previous one but less security there. He got up the stairs as he goes to the top.

"This may be longer due to the fact the elevator is probably out of order but heck it is the only way I am going to stop those interlopers," said Guess as he goes up the stairs. Meanwhile… Sky have called out the ice dragon and hurricane was frozen solid as Sky slashed her with his halberd. Hurricane split into two.

"Ah! You are just like them. The Megaman I have long ago fight. You are probably descendant of that one. AAAAAAGH!" shouted Hurricane as she was blown to bits. Sky felt a surge on his armor. Alouette have came rushing in as she looked at Sky.

"Oh no I am too late. Sky get out of the armor or you will die," said Alouette. Rondae and Jean looked at Alouette.

"What do you mean?" grunted Sky. Alouette had a worried look at Sky as she looked at the others.

"Darkona and Cassandra both used the password armors and somehow they were in worse condition as they are in ICU in Orion Guardian's base," said Alouette.

"WHAT?! Those two are in ICU. Well I guess I better, AAAAHHHH!!" shouted Sky as he started to bleed out of his pores. Alouette now looked worried as he is pure flesh unlike Darkona and Cassandra. Sky de-merged but his body started to feel reaction. Alouette grabbed Sky as she is now worried about him.

"We will finish the mission and head back to Rhea," said Rondae. Alouette looked at him.

"We are not at Rhea. We lost contact with them," said Alouette. Rondae looked at Sky.

"Then at Orion then. If that guardian base is around," said Rondae. Alouette nodded and left Rondae and Jean with Bomber.

"Oh Jean, and the guy with the glasses that I keep forgetting your name. Do not use the password or fake biometals. You will ended up like Sky here," said Alouette in the intercom.

"Rodger we got that," said Jean. Rondae sighed as he went on with his mission. Jean smiled at Rondae.

"Come on we got to hack the systems," said Jean. Rondae started as Bomber helped out. The two kept on hacking until they counter comes up. The two knew it would be race against the clock and the problem with the system. Mother Elf appeared and hacked herself inside and take the virus away. Soon she appeared in front of Jean, Rondae, and Bomber.

"I have done the rest here. Please help the guy who I hacked his systems to take the virus away. He is out cold near here," said Mother Elf. Bomber looked at her confused as she disappeared.

"Well we can't let that person died by the mavericks. Lets go help him," said Jean. Rondae sighed but agreed with Jean. The two have left the room and found in a secret area is where gray and purple with yellow question marks on his gloves and his hat.

"Ok I think this is the guy that cyber elf was talking about lets go. We need to get out of here," said Rondae. Jean and Bomber went on a shooting spree as Rondae carried the mysterious person with him. Once on Orion, Priestess and Athena tried to help Sky ASAP. The other two were ok but they tried to help sky who looks like his arm and several parts would need to be chopped off. They did what they can and kicked Thor out as well as trying to save Sky's life.

"Thor how is Sky?" asked Aile. Thor looked at Aile who heard about it from Alouette.

"Not good. That kid might lose his body parts. Unlike Darkona and Cassandra who had several mechanical parts. Sky does not have a single one. Which makes him more vulnerable to attacks and now to this. He may be 14 years old but he should not be the one who have this happening to him," said Thor.

"I am worried. I am worried about Arwen and Sardine. Those two do not know about the damages so far," said Aile.

"We know how it is on two humanoids and now a human like Sky. We know that these things makes Sardine and my settings more short lived than before. Arwen is a human and Sardine is a reploid like me. I am more worried about Arwen then I am with Sardine," said Thor.

"When we either find Artemis Space Colony or any other space colony we need to find Arwen and warned her as well as Sardine. Something tells me that someone is going to die. I do not know who but I have that feeling," said Aile.

"I hope you are wrong sis. I rather have them both alive as much as possible," said Alouette as she walked in try to hide her worriness.

"Sis. We do not know but I do think it would be better if we both go. We need to try to minimize the casualties," said Aile.

"I do think that if we did find Artemis Space colony we do need to worry more. I just hope that Commander Freya did not hear us because it would worried her more since she is Sardine's girlfriend," said Alouette. Freya heard them and try not to be so noticeable. She heard everything with Thor and Aile. She left the room and went to her room and cried.

"Sardine. Please be safe. Please come back to me. I already lost you once I do not want to lose you again," said Freya as a shadow watching her.

"Well the human is still living and now this girl is worried about a 600 year old reploid that is going to retire soon. Better late than never. Though I do think I should find the perfect way to retire him in battle," said Vern as he looked at Chrono after he finished looking at Freya.

"It would be the same way I am going to get rid of that guy who got my Athena," said Vern to Chrono who is still not responding to Vern.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Back To Aura**

Omega came out still not in the best moods as Zero walked up to him and looked at Omega who is giving that 'Come near me and you will die look'

"It seems that you also have the same fate as me," said Zero. Omega stopped and looked at Zero.

"We are still different Alt. I had one person that I loved while you have two. For you it is easy for you than it is for me," said Omega.

"Who said it was easy. Nothing is easy. Finding both of them alive I was in total confusion that I did nothing but think. You had it easy with one person. But when Iris died. I have that mixed feeling way worse than before. So bad that Ceil is seeing it more. You can still cherish her memories and who knows she may come back to you. Iris can't since she is a cyber elf now. What I am saying is that just because one person died does not mean you can shut the world out. You know she is still alive and there is a chance she can come out and loved you," said Zero.

"I…. I should not be acting the way I am. I must have hope that she will come back to my arms," said Omega.

"Just you knowing that you loved her. She will find a way to come back to you and be in your arms," said Zero as he left. Omega now has the look of relief.

"Thank you Alt," said Omega. Zero have the urge to be in a place to think but his normal place would be outside and in a high place where he is alone. At this point outside can mean floating in space for all eternity. He surely missed being back on Earth where he can find a place where he can be absorbed by the silence with the wind blows few times. Meanwhile… Darkona and Cassandra return to normal after looking at Sky's condition and treat him partially. Darkona and Cassandra still cannot move but they were glad enough that they are alive. They checked the monitor of Sky.

"That stupid kid. He must done something to get himself like that," said Cassandra. Darkona sighed.

"He was in the same condition as us. We should consider ourselves lucky that we did not die. Sky may have a chance of death but we better not wish for that," said Darkona.

"Heh, if anything I do wish him alive so I can scold on him again," said Cassandra. Darkona smile weakly.

"I guess even bed ridden you still act the same Cassandra," said Darkona. Cassandra smiled weakly.

"If it is not scolding at the kid then it is blasting Thor. I can't blast him in this condition," said Cassandra.

"You can blast me some other time," said Thor as he walked in and looked at the two.

"I would leave both of you alone but I am in no condition to move," said Darkona. Thor sighed.

"Actually you should hear this as well. Priestess and Athena found out our DNA that makes us Megaman is the one being affected. Hence why we are dying. The DNA that makes up our abilities to become Megaman is being desecrated hence killing us from the inside out. Meaning I may die sooner than the setting I was supposed to. However, I am not dead yet or it does not desecrate because I did not use the password transformation. I do not know more about the relation of that and our abilities to become Megaman and the password, but I know that we are in no better situation. The previous Megaman may still be ok. However, the human generation bloodline of Ashe still be ok. So Arwen will lived or so the theory goes. I know the rest of us were implanted by the previous Megamen," said Thor.

"So meaning people like Sky, Sardine, Darkona, Jean, Rondae, you and me are more likely to be short lived?" asked Cassandra as she forced her facial expression to look pissed.

"I do not know. Though I do know that we have to warn Sardine. He was implanted when he was about to be an adult body. He does not know about Master Thomas using Master Albert's genetics like that," said Thor. Cassandra tried to move her body as she tried to get up. Thor looked at Cassandra as she managed to get her upper body up in a sitting position as she forced her hands to grabbed Thor's neck. Thor felt the weak choke as it was getting stronger and stronger. Soon Cassandra started to feel like her heart is working over time and let go. Thor got her and put her in a resting position.

"Save your energy. I will not go anywhere," said Thor. Cassandra want to strangle Thor.

"Get back here. I am not done strangling you," said Cassandra. Darkona started to laugh at Cassandra as Priestess came inside and check on the three. Meanwhile… Alouette sighed as Trance send a message to all the guardian base. Alouette picked hers up first then saw Alia on Artemis Guardian Base, Freya on Zeus Guardian Base, and Bomber on Ganymede Guardian Base.

"Hey did anyone picked up a weird jamming signal? Somehow Hades cannot picked up calls but something was sending a distress call but I cannot get it," said Trance.

"Hold on I will see if Artemis can find that signal," said Alia as she disconnect for a while.

"I haven't had any weird communicators. Then again I have other things I am worried about," said Freya as some people felt like she is hiding something.

"I know it is not my business Freya but what is going on? You have been acting like this for couple of days. We travel around space trying to get within virus calls which every place is like several days to get with the speed of the guardian bases. It is not like Rhea which it has a build in mobile warping system and pressure system that will release pressure when people reached a certain speed and internal pressure. I know you are hiding something and I know you may not want to tell other people but at least tell me," said Alouette as Alia got back online.

"I found it. The distress call is coming from Aura. And Horace Guardian Base is there," said Alia. Freya has a worried look on her face.

"How far is it from our current position since we are all together," said Bomber. Trance sighed.

"From our current location and the star chart I have. We are 16.2 km away," said Trance. Freya hanged up and started to change her course to the direction.

"Oh no Freya changed course of Zeus. Come on everyone we better follow her," said Alouette as Bomber disconnects and have Ganymede follow Zeus. Alia hanged up and have Artemis following Ganymede and Zeus. Trance disconnects and have Hades followed Artemis, Ganymede and Zeus. Alouette cut communications and have Orion change course and followed the other Guardian Bases. Soon they are in range and contact Zeus. No one answered. Alouette did not want to take any chance and went down. She found Freya with her rifle ready as she ran. Meanwhile… Sardine huffed and puffed as he kept himself hidden as Terra went man slaughtered the galleons. Kira protected Coretha from the massive attacks that was heading their way from the piles of metal that Terra made flying from the galleon hunters and mechanaloids. After the area was clear Sardine came out.

"Ok now I think the coast is clear," said Sardine. Coretha and Kira got out of their hiding spot as Terra still held her scythe in a firm grip.

"Terra, it is ok if you stay here and let us go to the computer," said Kira as garbage hit the group Terra again with red eyes started to go on a rampage and knocked the trash ball who had just hit her.

"Wow I never thought some idiot will come after me in a cold blood rage. Then again my silk shall knock you back down," said the pile of junk. Terra still with her scythe in hand. She then wasted no time and with every damage she takes she went berserk on the spider-like pile of junk hanging from a string. Then the junk dissipated into a reploid like moth. Terra tried to attack it but her sensors were messed up from the moth.

"Hahahaha! You are funny girl. You cant reach me but I can reach you with my powder. Unlike other times there is no wall for people to wall jump to me," said the moth.

"Great my bullets cant reach that far I can wall jump but that itself is limited," said Kira.

"Do not look at me. I am even lucky if I had any abilities," said Coretha. Sardine looked at the moth.

"I can do something. I am still a Megaman so Model H code can deliver a blow so the rest of you can," said Sardine.

"Go ahead. At least let I got some hits on him," said Terra. Sardine sighed as he looked at the moth reploid.

"None of you can touch me, Morph Moth," said the moth as he was coming down using his powder.

"Password Sequence Ventus Airus, Engage. MEGASYSTEM ONLINE MODEL H MEGAMERGE!" shouted Sardine as he is in his model H armor. He then use the thrusters to reached up to the flying moth. The flying moth tried his power but Sardine uses the wind to blow it back to him.

"Wind user huh? Well lets see if you can dodge this," said Morph Moth as Sardine is now using electricity on Morph Moth as he got struck and paralyzed for few seconds which was enough for Sardine do the X slash. Sardine then used every arsenal he had with the feature he knew of the model's function and Morph Moth fell down to the ground. Sardine landed on the sky scraper as Kira gave a ride for Coretha and Terra wall jump up to Sardine. The two three watched as Morph Moth came back up. Sardine started to fly as Morph Moth looked pissed.

"You are a very annoying wind user. I am going to kill you now," said Morph Moth as Sardine use his power cells of the suit to shock him to stunned him again and gave another X slash. Morph Moth fell down stunned. Sardine started to feel pain as he tried to land but instead his armor dissipated as he exploded in the mist of air. Freya saw the explosion as she ran more toward the direction.

"Oh please oh please. Please is not you Sardine. Please is not you," said Freya as she kept running. Alouette saw the explosion as she followed Freya. Freya got up to the sky scraper via stairs and open to the roof top. She shocked Terra, Coretha, and Kira. She ran towards the edge of the skyscraper as she saw the bits of the armor destroying Sardine.

"SARDINE!!!" shouted Freya. Alouette also saw this and cannot believe it. Sardine smiled at Freya as he completely destroyed and turned into a cyber elf flying away.

"Oh no we are too late," said Alouette as the others watched the cyber elf once was a reploid floating away.

"SARDINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Freya as she ran too close to the edge and fell down. Alouette and the others were trying to stop Freya but no one can reach her. Kira came down using the wall as a safe ground landing when she tried to get Freya. Morph Moth came back up as Freya shot him to let her not fall on top of him.

"Oh sh-" said Morph Moth as he did not see the blast coming as he was getting ready to be destroyed. Kira used her thrusters to another wall as she grabbed Freya. Freya then stood there frozen in tears.

"Kira, Freya are you alright," said Terra as she gives Coretha a piggy back ride down the walls. Alouette used her yo-yo to get down from where she is at.

"I am fine but Freya," said Kira as she want to skip the commander part of her. Freya had tears coming down.

"Sardine… He is gone… He left me…" said Freya as she is in her knees crying. Alouette looked at her.

"Freya you want me to take you back to the ship," said Alouette as Freya did not answer until she found something within the pile of junk she went to it and took it off and found Sardine's gun blade. Freya held it tight to her.

"Lets keep on going. I want to finish what Sardine has left off," said Freya as she put the gun blade within an attachment to her rifle. She lead the two and to their surprised the virus is gone. Mother Elf appeared to them as Kira looked at her.

"Hello Kira. It is been a while we haven't seen each other," said Mother Elf. Kira looked at the cyber elf and knew who she was.

"Mom…" said Kira as she is about to be in tears. Mother Elf floats down to Kira as she looked at her.

"Yes it is me. I did this to myself for the fact that I am the only one who can stop the viruses before people will suffer. I did not want others to suffer from my mistake of not destroying it all when I had the chance," said Mother Elf.

"Why? Why leave dad and me," said Kira as she is in tears. Mother Elf looked at Kira's eyes.

"I will not or going to leave your dad and you. I am going to be inside of you here. I may not have a body anymore but I am always watching," said Mother Elf. Kira now have Freya's look before.

"Kira…" said Terra as she know how she felt when her mother had died and she felt alone.

"Kira do not be sad. I want you to be there with the others. I am still around just not in a body. Please do not cry," said Mother Elf.

"You can say that many times Iris but that does not change the fact we cannot see you more often. My parents are probably cyber elves or even worse not existing," said Terra.

"I cannot die. I only be around here as long the virus exist I am still around. Though Kira go see Ceil. She had something to keepsake from me," said Mother Elf as she looked at Freya.

"Do not worry Sardine will watch you too as a cyber elf. He lived long as 600 years old he even outlived his setting," said Mother Elf. Freya took this information in as she looked down.

"Still even if he is old and such. I still loved him," said Freya. Mother Elf looked at her.

"And he loves you back. Like I told my daughter I am going to tell you the same. He is around as a cyber elf but he is not gone. He will watch over you and will keep you safe somehow," said Mother Elf as she disappeared. Kira saw Mother Elf disappeared and started to cry some more.

"Come on everyone lets head back to base," said Alouette as the two sorrow people followed as a shadow watching over them.

"Well that was interesting. He did not died by my revival creation but by the power of the biometal sequence. Oh this is rich. Well that means my plans to kill Fefnir will have to be a short and sweet. I would like to keep Athena with me forever and I will do that," said Vern as he kept taunting Chrono who cannot move at all.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Callisto on Orbit.**

Malady had most of the military going on head force on the mavericks as she tried to keep her fortress holding down.

"Left flank protect the generators," said Malady as she tried to hack in the systems and see what type of security she can use to help her out.

"Malady we are going to lose the thrusters. We need back up," said one of the soldiers.

"I already send SOS signal. Either Rhea or a guardian base will pick it up. Right now we have to hold the fort as long as we can," said Malady as she tried to take command under pressure.

"Malady we have even bigger problem. Our canons are being launched heading toward earth," said another soldier.

"I am trying to over write that command from here it is not doing any miracles if you keep warning me about it," said Malady. Plasma shots can be heard in the background as Malady tried to do everything to hack the systems.

"Right Flank protect the people. Middle keep a hold on the fort," said another soldier.

"Commander Leila please I need help we haven't been in this bad of situation since well never. I really need your expertise right about now," thought Malady as she kept on hacking. Meanwhile… Leila had arrived with Lotus, Rider, and Strider. The three use shadow techniques to stealth around and managed to kill things along the way Leila followed them until they have reached the resistance base of Orbit.

"Commander Leila thank goodness you are here," said one of the soldiers. Leila saw the damage as the Mavericks kept coming.

"Back up already protecting the civilians and take them to Callisto Guardian Base. While the rest of us are going to held out here fighting," said Leila.

"We are waiting for your orders or you want us to continue Malady's orders," said one of the soldiers.

"If her orders are to protect the civilians then switched to protecting the generators. We do not need the place to explode on us. If it is other than that then continue her orders," said Leila.

"Rodger that. Everyone lets keep holding the fort," said the soldier. Strider sighed as she looked at these soldiers.

"I will help out," said Rider. Leila nodded as Rider use her scout abilities and helped the soldiers where to fire as well as she managed to destroy some of the mavericks that came.

"Commander Leila, all civilians are at Rhea and Callisto Space Colony. We still did not hear a word from Rhea," said the intercom of her soldiers.

"They must still be at Earth. Keep the civilians on Rhea until we can keep Orbit from being the virus place. Also help the flanks that is in the generator area. That place will be the first one that will be destroyed or even be the first to have the virus," said Leila.

"Roger that," said the person on the intercom. Leila sighed as Strider and Lotus look at her.

"How about we split up. One of us will stay with you while the other be on the generator area," said Strider.

"Ok then," said Leila as Strider left Lotus who is now Leila's body guard. Lotus and Leila keep following to a room where they found many mavericks and few soldiers fighting on the command center.

"Commander Leila you are here," said one of the soldiers as Lotus handle the mavericks that tried to come in.

"Status report," said Commander Leila. Malady sighed as she still try to hack into the systems.

"Generators are being attacked, the canon we had started to activate and aimed at Earth, the fort will be run down by mavericks as well as the civilians that are here," said Malady.

"Civilians are taken care of. Several back up have them already transported to Rhea Space Colony and Callisto Guardian Base. I have several men that are going to the generators. The fort is being held so far well. As for the canon, you need a special code to activate it you should know that Malady," said Leila.

"I know but someone overwrite that system. I do not know who but someone found out the special code. I know you told me and we split it up in three segments and we kept it within our memory. But somehow someone found it and rearrange the special code against me," said Malady. Leila got to the computer and start typing as well.

"Then lets get cracking," said Commander Leila. Meanwhile… Freya sat there with a gun she found that belongs to her beloved. She kept crying as Priestess had came to her room.

"The ceremony has been complete. People of Horace and the Guardians of Horace gave him respect," said Priestess.

"I know. I know that but why does he have to leave me again. This time I know he is not coming back. He is still going to be in a form that if he tried to help he will die," said Freya.

"It is ok Freya. We all have to deal with the pain of losing someone," said Priestess.

"It is better to know that he is alive as a cyber elf than to know he does not exist anymore," said a voice as Priestess and Freya turned to the voice as it was a floating blue cyber elf.

"Magician??" asked Priestess. Magician looked at Priestess with a smile and giggled.

"In a flash. I did not thought after a sacrificial state of my body will not take my soul there but turned me into a cyber elf. Oh well atleast I still can be around," said Magician.

"So you are really dead?" asked Freya. Magician sighed as she did not like that term.

"In a way I do not have a body like any other cyber elves. But I can still talk and speak to you all," said Magician.

"You know that Iris is back to Mother Elf," said Priestess. Magician sighs as she looked at Priestess.

"I know. I talked to her and Sardine. Though I know if Omega sees me like this he will be devastated as well as my daughter," said Magician.

"Omega… He have been devastated. Now I see why," said Freya. Magician noticed where everyone is near at.

"Hey I think Orbit needs help if anyone paid attention to the huge laser that is going to aim at Earth," said Magician. The three looked and sure enough a huge laser is charging.

"Lets go. We need to stop it," said Freya as she ran to the transerver and started to leave. Axl follow them as he was being curious where they are going. Priestess followed as well as Alouette, Aile, and Omega. Omega saw the cyber elf that float near Freya.

"Oh hello Omega," said the cyber elf. Omega looked at the cyber elf and was about to burst in tears.

"Gwen…" was all Omega said. The cyber elf looked at him as he turned back into his vengeful self.

"Yes it is me. Sorry for not telling you about it. I did not want you to be sorrow," said Magician.

"Too late for that. I have been sorrowful as no one understands my pain," said Omega.

"Not true. Yes you may lost her before I lost mine. And the pain is real. However, that does not mean that we should…" said Freya as she wants to cry. Omega looked at Freya.

"She is right. Just because I am a cyber elf does not mean that I am gone for good. Just means that I am going to watch you and Arwen now. Our son Angel has been watching over us as well as Chorus. They kept their eyes on us and kept doing so. I am going to join them as a cyber elf and watch over you and Arwen. Do not worry, I still be around," said Magician.

"Gwen… I am sorry for not being there for you," said Omega. Magician looked at Omega.

"Not true. You have been here for me. You have given me the love that I wanted and the hope I need," said Magician.

"We are here," said Priestess. Omega ran in first dealing them with piece of metal flying destroying mavericks in his path. Freya looked at Magician.

"Promise me this. Take care of Sardine as a cyber elf. I will try to take care of Omega if I can," said Freya.

"I will. He will need a support and if you can give that to him please do so," said Magician as she flew away. Freya got her gun. Meanwhile… Strider got to the generators and a reploid have made artificial plants mixture with data all over the place.

"I never thought I see a female trying to hide her beauty under that armor," said a reploid who looked like a flower.

"That is depends what type of beating you want," said Strider as she have her hand ready to draw her weapon.

"What you think you can handle me without showing me your beauty. Oh well I Axel the Red will find a way to bring it out," said Axel. Strider was waiting as Axel have started to split into two people. Strider went on attacking the first but found out it was a hologram. She then went to the other and attack at it. Axel got hit but his thorn ball had hit Strider cutting off her pants showing her legs and making it look like a bikini. Strider ducked down as she was ready. Axel whistled at Strider.

"Nice legs. You have beauty under there. I wonder what else is under that suit," said Axel.

"Beauty is within skin deep," said Strider. Axel again attacked and Strider counter attack and lost more of her clothing showing her suit into a bikini top and bottom with the exception of her gauntlets and mask.

"Wow you are even more beautiful under that suit. I wonder why you want to cover it up," said Axel, "Oh well uncover the rest and see what I am wasting." Strider again ready for his attack and counter but this time her mask was gone.

"Wow. I think I am in love here," thought Axel before he can say anything Strider went close range attack and knocked Axel off balance and deliver the final blow after slashing him millions of time. After that attack Axel the Red fell down and have a smile on his face. Strider picked up her mask and put it back on.

"You are an extreme beauty. It is a shame that I have to kill something that radiance," said Axel, "Especially a rose like that."

"I prefer lotus. Those flowers are more to the personality I am," said Strider as she left. Axel the Red had a heart up his head as it breaks and he looked down saw the huge gash mark and exploded.

"A rose by any other name still smell sweet," said Strider as the plants stopped growing. The rest of the military came in for back up as Strider hidden herself within the shadows and kept her self hidden. Meanwhile… Omega had finished his killing spree and people of the fort were moving out of his way.

"Omega… Please find a way for us to reach to your heart. You may not need a lover but a friend who went through the same thing," said Freya.

"Commander Freya?" asked some of the soldiers. Freya looked at the group of soldiers.

"Where is Commander Leila?" asked Freya. The soldiers pointed as Omega going towards that direction.

"Carry on," said Freya as the soldiers gave a confused look to each other as Axl, Priestess, Aile, and Alouette.

Meanwhile… Leila and Malady managed to stop the canon to fire and the virus was on Orbit has been eliminated. Mother Elf looked at the two females that is on Orbit with a smile.

"Earth is about to get infected again. I just realize that we need to stop it," said Malady.

"I know we stopped it from transferring even more but we cannot stop it when it is over there. We did shut our ports," said Commander Leila.

"Then we must go over there directly then," said Freya as Omega breathes heavily. A cyber elf of Magician looked at the group.

"I am here as a messenger. I am here to warn my daughter but so far she is not here," said Magician.

"She is at Earth. She ported there from Rhea not so long ago. Her and the three navigators are there," said Leila.

"Then we must go to Earth then," said Magician. Omega looked not so happy but he was also exhausted. Rider and Lotus looked at Omega.

"Wow… Can someone fill me in what is going on," asked Rider as she came out of her hiding spot. The group were sitting down and share stories as a shadow looked not so happy.

"Dang! Not only Mother Elf is foiling my plans but other elves as well. Oh well no matter the other elves will die and that is the end of them," said Vern as he again watching the group and Chrono started to show signs of motion when Vern is not noticing.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Rhea's Home.**

Leila, Freya, Aile, Priestess, Alouette, Omega, Lotus, Axl, and Rider looked at Earth and sighed.

"If anything I bet 100 E-crystals that Arwen is down there," said Rider. Omega looked at her in a death glare.

"Not when I am around," said Omega. Rider looked at Omega who took off to the transerver.

"Hey wait for me," said Freya as she still have her weapon in handy. The warp points show Freya in green orb heading towards earth and Omega in red. Then they see orange, light blue, and yellow.

"Wait who is the other two that head towards earth?" asked Axl. Alouette sighed as the lights.

"Priestess we may need to go," said Alouette. Aile, Alouette, Priestess, Fefnir, and Athena warped out and into a room. The room looked familiar as Priestess now on her bionic suit. Alouette on her elemental suit. Athena in her dark goddess mode. The only two who did not force change is Aile and Fefnir.

"What is going on?" asked Fefnir. The others had a clueless face as well. Until the orb on top shows Black Knight and the other shows Chrono.

"SIS!!!" shouted Athena as she tried to take her down but got caught in an orb herself.

"ATHENA!!!" shouted Fefnir as Vern looked at Fefnir with a smile on his face. Alouette was ready to attack Vern with her cyclones. Vern tossed Alouette away.

"Aw.. Boohoo. You want Athena you can't have her. She is mine and mine alone," said Vern.

"You still do not get it. You still do not get the feelings that one person had for another," said Priestess. Everyone looked at Priestess.

"You are going to lecture me of love. That is nice but not when this reploid belongs to me and only me. Not her sister who tried to save her, not her soo called husband. No one will save her. Not even you Floral Priestess," said Vern.

"First you take those lives and now you want to take more lives just to get what you want. That is selfish to me," said Aile. Vern looked at Aile and hit her with an attack. Priestess did not have time to shield her as Aile tried to get up.

"You and your sister are far too much interlopers. I might as well get rid of you both as well as that guy," said Vern as Fefnir tried to attack as Vern came behind and attack Fefnir with everything he had. Fefnir could not move as his sensors were being scrambled. Alouette tried her plasma winds to attack him as he now went a full force on Alouette almost damaging her to the point of retirement. Fefnir looked the same and Priestess attacked him next.

"You are on my last nerve Priestess. Now it is time for you meet your creator," said Vern. Priestess got hit with multiple of attacks which her shield did break and she took more. Priestess is now out cold. Aile got a buster gun she had and start firing at Vern. Vern looked at Aile.

"You are human so you are the easiest to get killed. I might as well killed you first," said Vern. Aile kept firing as she knew that she had to try to keep Vern away from her friends and sister. The attack came as one of the orbs start glowing. Soon a reploid in black armor came out and reverse polarity of the attack and stand in front of Aile.

"Touch her and you will not see the light of day," said Black Knight as he is ready to attack. Vern looked at Black Knight chuckling.

"What you found this so called love. You did not even found it," said Vern. Black Knight stare down Vern as he is ready to kill him. Chrono break out of her sphere and freed Athena. She took Fefnir and Athena both to Rhea to stay put as well as Alouette and Priestess.

"Black Knight," said Aile in shock. This is the first time she saw him move within the physical world.

"Hah. Do not be a fool Black Knight I made you to be a perfect fighting machine and only obey my orders," said Vern.

"Orders? I haven't receive orders then again you haven't found a way to free me. And you were not planning to either. Aile did that for me and now I only obey her," said Black Knight. Aile looked at Black Knight like she wants to hold him but in the same time let him fight off the person who tried to have her killed.

"Fool," said Vern as he attack. Black Knight counter and use a warp to get Aile out of the way. The two are now at Rhea as physical beings. Chrono looked at Black Knight as well as Alana.

"Nice Suga, you have broken. Your way out," said Alana. Chrono sighed as she looked at Black Knight.

"If you want to tell me you are sorry forget it. I know you want to help those around you and frankly you have. I should be thanking you for putting me there until I found my purpose," said Black Knight.

"So you know I am the one who put you there," said Chrono. Black Knight nodded.

"If it wasn't for you. I would not met Aile in the secret realm where both of our minds could be at. From there, her emotions and mine burst out and we become one," said Black Knight.

"As one? Suga you lost me there," said Alana. Aile looked in Black Knight as she now feel his armor physically.

"Black Knight…" said Aile softly. Black Knight looked at Aile's eyes as he looked at her.

"This is the first time we are together physically. I owe you much more than what was my original plan," said Black Knight, "I see the world in your eyes. Now I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Ok so what should we do?" asked Priestess. Black Knight looked at Earth and looked at Aile.

"We need to go down there and find the source of the problem," said Black Knight.

"Athena we have a problem. Moon signal is getting more stronger by the second," said Trance as he looked at the strange people with the exception of Alana, Chrono, Fefnir, and Aile.

"Ok I am not going to ask. But I am going to say that the virus signal is getting stronger at the moon. I think sigma is completed," said Trance.

"Then we have to pin point where he is. If any luck we can find him," said Athena as she started type on the computer along with Priestess. Aile joined in as well as Alouette. Meanwhile… Arwen started to fire at the mechanaloids as Daisy, Violet, and Lavender helped out with the hacking at an old building.

"Who would put something at the old Legion HQ," said Violet as she tried to hack some more.

"I do not know but something is not right here," said Lavender. Daisy got the final codes and the doors are hacked.

"There it is done," said Daisy as Lavender uses her pistol to take down the mavericks as well as Daisy and Violet.

"Violet, Daisy, Lavender go hack the last door. After that I think we can find the computers and get working on that Anti-virus," said Arwen.

"Ok," said Daisy as she started and the two siblings follow her lead of hacking. Arwen kept taking care of the mavericks as Daisy and Lavender got the door open. The two ran inside as Violet ran in before Arwen throw a grenade at the mavericks exploding several of them and parts of the building. The three stop cold in fear as the fox-like reploid come out.

"What you three are not even worth my time," said the fox-like reploid as Lavender saw the energy forming and dissipated when Arwen shot her.

"Leave them alone it is me you want," said Arwen with that cue Lavender, Violet, and Daisy left.

"Now look what you done. Took my easy prey away. No matter I am Cubit Foxtar. I shall hurt you to bits," said Cubit Foxtar.

"Password Sequence Alpha Morphus, Engage. MEGASYSTEM ONLINE MODEL A MEGAMERGE!" shouted Arwen as she is in her model A form.

"Lets see about that," said Arwen as she held two guns at Cubit Foxtar. Cubit Foxtar started her fire energy attacks and Arwen started to target Foxtar and hit her in the weak spot. Cubit Foxtar felt the pain and looked at Arwen.

"Impressive little human but that does not going to stop me," said Cubit Foxtar. Arwen and Cubit Foxtar kept on fighting as neither were backing down until Arwen got frustrated as she was running out of energy.

"That is it. A-trans. Model H," said Arwen as she looked like Aeolus in Model H data. She then use every wind/electricity projectile at Cubit Foxtar. She got hit with the plasma winds and the electricity. Arwen saw Foxtar's weakness on the spot and kept attacking with plasma winds and X slash.

"What? That is impossible. How YOU can change into one of the four generals and use their power against me," said Cubit Foxtar.

"Simple. I am a Megaman. Megaman Model A. Or in another words I can morph into any person I defeated into that person. Like right now, A-trans. Ghost," said Arwen as she transform again but this time into Ghost. She then shockwave her with electricity and Foxtar then was more damage.

"A-trans Hedgeshock," said Arwen as she transform into the pseudoroid like hedgehog. She then use every electricity he had then again transformed.

"A-trans Rosespark," said Arwen as she now is the flower like pseudoroid. She grabbed on to the vines and did an energy field and cubit Foxtar took more damage as she now is very low. Arwen transforms back into her model A form and finished it off with her final shot blow. Cubit Foxtar felt the power hitting her as she looked at Arwen in disbelief.

"You… are…" said Foxtar until she exploded into bits and pieces. Arwen started to feel in pain. Omega came rushing as he heard the explosion. Freya saw Arwen in shock.

"Arwen get off that suit or you will die. I do not want you to end up like Sardine," said Freya. Arwen got off but felt like her heart was about to explode. Two other people looked at Omega and Freya.

"Let us take care of her while you two take care of the virus," said a guy who has green jacket with pants and shirt to match. His hair is blue, light complex skin, and hazel eyes.

"And who you might be," said Freya as she looked at the guy. He smiled as he looked at Freya.

"Vent. Vent Sale Vaughn. But Right now I do think this Megaman needs medical attention," said Vent.

"Take her back to Rhea Space Colony. A friend in there will take care of her. Athena or Priestess. One of them is there I am sure of that," said Freya.

"Ok. Roy. Ralph lets go we got a mission to keep this Megaman alive," said Vent. One guy wears a blue coat with blue uniform of some sort with tan complex skin blonde hair and red eyes. The other one has yellow uniform with dark complex skin, brown eyes and red orange hair color.

"Ok go please help her," said Freya. The three left as Omega and Freya kept moving. Omega went to destroy anything in his path as Freya stood away from his path at all times. Meanwhile… Daisy, Lavender, and Violet kept typing madly trying to stop the virus and saw something in a side like a cyber elf as it went to the computers. Daisy, Violet, and Lavender moved out of the way and watched the virus dissipated. The three sighed in relief.

"Well that is some adventure," said Violet. The two heard noises and turned around to see Omega with his sword in hand huffing and puffing. The girls looked at the guy almost in fear mode until they see Freya.

"Commander Freya. Glad you are ok," said the three girls. Omega looked at them as he now draw his attention to the cyber elf near the three girls. Omega knows who it is as he saw her before.

"Iris…" said Omega. Iris came floating down towards Omega and smiled at him. She turned around to the three girls and back to Omega.

"I know you are not in the best moods since Magician came to you as a cyber elf. However, we cannot physically be around since we elves do not have any bodies but what I want you to do is keep her in your heart. Zero had done that with me before he met Ceil and I know Ceil will take care of him. However, there is one person you right now need to take care of. She is at Rhea now," said Mother Elf.

"How is it you can leave my alt and hoping he will be satisfy with Ceil and yet I have nothing like that," said Omega. Freya heard this and look down.

"It will take some time. You will find another to love. Though in your current condition you are still in shock of the fact of Gwen's death. However, her daughter did treat you like a father have she not. Do not leave her behind," said Mother Elf.

"I suppose so. She is the only thing Gwen has left in this world is Arwen," said Omega.

"Take care of her and see her grow into a woman that would be resemblance of your lover," said Mother Elf as she left. Omega and Freya looked at the three girls.

"Lets head back to Rhea. We may be good to go," said Freya as she had an SOS signal coming from the moon. She looked at the computer and what she found was a head of a reploid that is bald.

"I see that all of you managed to destroy my virus however I am still around. And I came around a little early than expected but I am around. Soon. I will re-infect reploids again and reign in this world," said the bald guy. Omega had hatred eyes on him as he took off. Axl heard and left. X left as well as Zero. Ceil only looked at X and Zero as they left.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sigma's Demise**

X, Zero, Axl, Omega, Black Knight, Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, and Leviathan went down to the moon. While the others waited for their arrival victorious. Guess woke up in a strange room as he looked around.

"Augh! Where am I? The last thing I remember. The moon. The weird disturbance from the moon," said Guess as he left the room. He snuck out of the room follow a corridor and found the area said Transerver. He punched the coordinates towards the moon as he got there he looked around.

"This looks different from what I remember seeing. How long I was out," thought Guess as he saw bunch of people fighting mavericks. Guess lie low as he can not to be seen.

"BLACK FIRE DEMISE!!!" shouted Black Knight as he made a huge fire shockwave at the mavericks. Zero and Omega was causing more destruction of the mavericks. Black Knight was next to them. Harpuia and Leviathan did electric, wind, and ice combo on the mavericks which slow them down and cause them to keep on coming. Fefnir kept using his twin busters to burn the mavericks. Phantom use every ninja attacks. Axl kept firing his rounds at the mavericks. After the mavericks were completely wipe out the rest were getting exhausted as Sigma fired his attack on the group.

"It seems you are going to fall Zero. X it is good to see you again in battle," said Sigma.

"Save your speech Sigma," said Axl. Sigma did one hit at Axl who is down for the count.

"My plan work perfectly. You get tired while I kill you all there is nothing can stop me," said Sigma. Guess stepped back as he saw Sigma and saw a huge body of his that is inactivated.

"I see he had that as a backup. Well lets get rid of it," thought Guess as he pulled out two pieces that becomes the recoil rod. He went to work on the huge reploid body weakness as he tries to destroy it.

"Not so fast. I do not think you will get out of that virus that he so hard to put on you," said Vern.

"What?" asked Guess. Vern smiled sinisterly. Guess looked at the guy who is in front of him.

"Oh you did not know that for four years you have been controlled and used to build that thing. I just helped both of you out until I found out you were a mere puppet. He was about to kill you but I think it is better I am cleaning that part out while he deal with those on the bottom," said Vern. Guess looked at Vern.

"Not if I can help it," said Guess as he pulled out a pair of saucers. Vern smiled at them.

"What those little saucers are going to do to me," said Vern. Guess smiled at Vern as he looked at him.

"Like me they have a mystery to them here is the mystery revealed," said Guess as he activates the recoil rod. Vern looked at Guess as he gets into a fighting stance with the recoil rod.

"You piece of scrap metal," said Vern as Guess started his attack. Vern tried to block but each time he took twice the damage as Guess would have taken. Vern could not believe his eyes as two little saucers are actually the legendary recoil rods that a reploid of legend use.

"Give up," said Guess. Vern looked at him and keep attacking. Guess repelled his attack and parried. Vern knew damage must have gone through but he took twice the damage. He went again and he watched Vern got hit but instead he got double the damage. Vern could not understand.

"How the heck you do not take any damage while I took a whole lot of damage," said Vern under frustration.

"That is one of my mysteries revealed. I can mirror a person hence deal your own damage to you when the only thing that damage me is the recoil rod. That is all the damage I am going to take," said Guess. Vern looked at Guess as he tried again to hit him but again he took damage. He used every of his trick and Guess gave it all back. Vern still looked shock as he now becomes frustrated and angry at Guess. However, Guess did took several damage but majority were reflected back. Guess tried to hide the fact that he did took damage.

"I am going to kill you now," said Vern as he looked at Guess. Guess smirked at him.

"A famous Megaman did say once. What you do not understand is what you fear and you eliminate what you fear," said Guess. Vern looked at Guess. As he tried to attack and finally, guess felt the harsh hit as Vern smirked. Guess stand up smirking at him.

"I know all I understand all," said Vern as he looked at Guess who is down in one knee.

"Then what are you afraid of. I can tell within your eyes you are afraid of something. Something that you do not understand. And also I can tell you cannot eliminate it at all," said Guess.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vern as he hit at Guess who still gave damage too Vern. Vern gave a glare at Guess.

"You are afraid of someone that you want to keep as a slave is falling in love with someone and you cannot destroy that love she had," said Guess.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!!" shouted Vern. Guess smirked.

"I am me. I can see through people as they guess who they really are under the skin. Some find it quicker and some like you who do not get a clue. Those who do not understand the world will try to destroy it. Something that majority of the Megamen had amiss," said Guess.

"You speak that you know them all. How long have you lived in this world," said Vern.

"I used to be a hunter before my upgrades. Before I have become the name guess. Who was I? That is something you have to Guess," said Guess as Vern tried to attack but all the two heard was explosions. Vern and Guess looked at the huge reploid that is inactivated falling down. Vern looked pissed but leave for the fact his plan now is failing fast. Sigma and the others saw the huge armor falling down. The last thing Sigma saw of his second body pieces of metal that scattered around. Guess smiled as he found his mission accomplished.

"YOU!" shouted Sigma at Guess. Guess came down and looked at Sigma with a smile as the others looked at Guess in an odd look.

"Oh sorry did I destroy that big toy of yours. It is too bad. Well I guess you have no more big toys then," said Guess. Sigma looked at Guess laughing.

"Big toy. I do not need that to destroy the likes of you," said Sigma to Guess. Guess smirked at Sigma.

"Is that so… Well then lets see if you can destroy me then," said Guess. Zero and the others took this advantage to save their energy as they watched Guess who is fighting Sigma. Sigma saw the two saucers and raise an eye brow.

"You are going to fight me with two measly saucers. Well then I am going to bring your humiliation a quick death," said Sigma as he attack. Guess activated the recoil rod and attack Sigma back. Sigma took the hit as he now saw the weapon hidden within those saucers.

"What? What weapon is that?" asked Phantom. Harpuia tried to scan Guess weapon as he shrugged.

"I cannot pick up any trace of the weapon origins," said Harpuia. Leviathan squint her eyes as she tried to figure out where she saw them.

"I know I saw them before but I do not remember," said Leviathan. Axl looked as he never saw that weapon before.

"Beats me, I have not seen it," said Axl. X looked at the weapon as it was sort of familiar but he cannot point it out.

"I know I have seen it before but I forgot who was the original owner," said X. Omega looked at the weapon as he sighed as he has a vague memory of the weapon.

"I do not know either but I remember I got beaten with the owner of that weapon before," said Omega. Zero looked at Guess weapon as he looked at it again.

"The recoil rod? It used to be my weapon," said Zero. Black Knight sighed as he looked at the other people.

"It is the recoil rod. And yes Zero it used to belong to you. How he has it I do not know," said Black Knight. The others looked at Black Knight in a shock look.

"So that explains the familiar feeling," said X. Zero looked at Guess who is skillful with the weapon he used to have. Sigma now frustrated with Guess who now replicate himself as now Sigma tried to find out which one is the real him as they all look the same.

"Nice move. It almost ninja-like," said Black Knight. Phantom looked at the fight as Guess was winning. Later on without warning, Sigma saw the recoil rod stuck on him both rods.

"You lost," said Guess as Sigma started to explode. Guess then huffed and puffed as he grew tired. He wasted all his energy defeating Sigma. Sigma used what he had to his other body which was not completely destroyed from Guess and Vern's fight.

"I still have control and now I am going to kill you all," said Sigma as a fire blast hit Sigma. Guess turned around which X arm canon was smoking. Sigma looked at X as he now wants to kill him until a saber shockwave cut off his arm. Sigma looked another area and saw Zero with his Z-saber ready. His other arm cut off as he now pay attention to Omega with his O-saber ready. He come in running until he cannot feel his feet. Leviathan with her halberd and Harpuia with his twin sabers took care of that part.

"You five think you can defeat me," said Sigma as another part of him got hit. He looked at the chest area as a shuriken was there. He looked at Phantom who threw that shuriken at Sigma. The next was a buster shot on the chest as half of his chest armor exploded. He looked as Fefnir with his buster gun smoking.

"I take it is seven of you who want to die," said Sigma as he felt another shot as it was at his gem on his forehead. It was too clean of a shot as he did not saw it coming. He turned to Axl with one of his guns smoked. The next part Sigma saw his entire body split in half as he looked at Black Knight who hold his sword up.

"Correction nine of us," said Black Knight. Guess looked at the group of nine as he then exploded. Guess tried to stand up as he looked at the nine group.

"I guess I should thank you or is it the other way around," said Guess. Zero looked at Guess with half of a smile.

"It is a mutual setting. We are just people fighting a common enemy," said Black Knight.

"Which now he cannot do no harm," said a voice. Everyone tried to follow it as they heard scream.

"NO!!! MY VIRUS!!! I AM DYING!!!! WHAAAH!!" shouted Sigma. X, Zero, and Axl looked at the bodies as a little cyber elf of sigma came out as he had a sleepy look. Mother Elf appeared as Zero looked at her.

"Iris…" said Zero. Mother Elf smiled at Zero as she looked at him and Omega. The others looked at her as well.

"He is now a cyber elf like the rest of us. Though I am done with what I need to do and I am no longer needed. Zero, please take care of Kira. She really needs you. Same goes for you Omega. Your daughter will need you around," said Mother Elf.

"Iris…I…" said Zero as Mother Elf smiled at him. She lend her hand to him and kissed his forehead.

"I know you do love me. Nothing will change that. However, we cannot be together as cyber elf and reploid. I have to go. I am sorry Zero," said Mother Elf.

"I never will forget you. I will still remember you forever as well what you did for me," said Zero.

"I must go now. Sigma has to come with me as well as Magician and Sardine. We still watch over you as you grow and have the will to go on," said Mother Elf as she left. Zero and Omega tried to hide their emotions as both wanted to cry.

"I think we should go now," said Black Knight. The others nodded as they left. Omega and Zero was alone.

"Alt… We both have something in common, and I should realized it sooner," said Omega.

"What is it?" asked Zero. Omega looked at Zero as he had tears flowing down as he could not hold them back.

"We both have hearts. Hearts that we loved one person and a child that is left of their existence. If we chose to love again is up to us," said Omega.

"I do agree. Though I think we better go and break the news to our daughters," said Zero. Omega nodded at the two left.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Time has Passed**

There were several memorials. One of Sardine who have lived to see the first Megamen heroes. He was buried next to Commander Prairie of the Guardians. Freya buried his weapon near him. Everyone of Horace had gave their salute as he was buried at Earth. Commander Leila was also in tears as she saw Sardine buried to the ground.

Zero did tell Kira about Iris death and Ceil gave her the Dark Goddess Chip. The three did a ceremony for her and gave her a proper burial and the three stood together as one family. Kira also was virus free when she had her last check up. Though Iris is back as Mother Elf as Zero now have more sentiment with the cyber elves but never really show them his emotions.

Omega have told Arwen that Magician had died and both were pretty much sad and gave her a memorial. Rider, Strider, and Athena had attend the ceremony. The group had pretty much sadness. Terra had attend as she looked at the burial grave. She have that look that she see it before more than once.

On the good note. Violet and Lavender found their true love back and the two boys were telling them about how they help Vent out. Vent still left me again he only saw me for a short period of time before he left again. This time I do not give up looking for him. I know he brought back Arwen and I know he was around. What is he hiding that he could not tell me. I do not know fur sure but I know it is something he want me to avoid.

Though everyone on Rhea now left. Zero, X, Axl, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom, and their respective wives or girlfriends stayed on Earth. Zero, Ceil, X, Alia, Axl, and Rider are part of Innerspace govern authority. While Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, Leviathan, Athena, and Strider become Arcadias govern authority. Omega, Chrono, Black Knight, Trance, and Aile are in three parts of Earth. Omega and Freya are at Guardian City the floating city. Trance and Chrono are at Atlantis. While Black Knight and Aile are at Earth exploring, I am still in space looking for Vent. Master Guess and Master Mikhail made a govern proposition. Master Mikhail now stayed at Earth as a Legion government which Arcadia, Innerspace, and other parts within the world came around and talked to Master Mikhail for any earth problems as the space colonies with Master Guess. Things progress and the future look bright and peaceful. I do believe that Vent have to come out. I do miss him and I am not going to gave up my search that easily.


End file.
